Keiran's New Perspective
by FIygon
Summary: Pokemon are now in control, they treat people like children or infants. Not every departure ended in good faith though. A young boy named Keiran tries to hold out on his own in the wild. But what happens when he is given a second chance to make things right with his pokemon? Will he accept them back into his life when he needs them the most? Part of the Perspectiverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Newest perspective story coming through.**

**If you don't know what the perspectiverse is, just know it contains a lot of babying, including things like diapers and such. (No, it's not lewd, get your mind out of there.) If anything the story will probably be rated T, there won't be anything too extreme in here I promise. If you're not sure about it, go read the other perspective stories for reference.**

**I don't have a message of approval to write the story from KenitohMenara, (Which you should definitely check out, the one that started this universe in the first place.) But I don't even know if they will ever get back on to begin with since Rosa's Perspective hasn't been updated in over a year. (Not a jab or anything, I completely understand, it's a hobby.)**

**So unless KenitohMenara comes back and tells me to cease writing I'll just put this story out there, full credits to the world go to her though, by all means.**

**Also be sure to check out the other amazing writers in the Perspectiverse, over at **_ community/The-New-Perspective-Universe/125201/_

**Don't expect too many of these author notes, I prefer just to post the story, and from now on, if I have anything I want to say they'll probably be at the end of chapters rather then the beginning.**

**Anyway, thanks for checking it out, and enjoy!**

* * *

"But… you can't just…" Two figures stood in a forest, the rain pouring around both of them. On one side, illuminated by the lone street light on the edge of town was a young boy, with brown scruffy hair and green eyes. And on the other side, backdropped by the dark forest, was a rather large Flygon.

The Flygon, near tears but with a determined look on her face, nodded at the boy. "Fly...gon" She ever so wished she could explain, or speak to the boy of what she was doing. The boy's face was littered with betrayal, nearing close to a broken heart, "You're just… just going to leave me?" He started in a near whisper. The Flygon started to shed a few tears as she tried to approach the boy again but quickly froze again as he continued. "So after all this I'm being left with nothing? Nobody?" She couldn't stand to look at him at that moment as the guilt she felt crushed her.

After a few moments of near deathly silence if it weren't for the rain, she risked a peak up. The look of her trainer broke her heart in to a million pieces at that moment. What was once a rather cheerful young boy with a strong heart, had turned to a dark seething hatred she had never in a million years expected to come from him. She winced as his voice went from quiet to the sound of anger and being truly broken. "You are the last one… Out of all my pokemon that have left me, I at least expected a warm farewell from you." The boy sat a moment before he whipped his satchel off his shoulder and in to the ground, garnering a whimper from his partner.

"Just… Why?!" He yelled, more out of desperation than true anger.

"What is so compelling about that war going on half the world away huh?!" He looked to his flygon for answers but she was devastated from his reaction.

"First it was Terra, than Star, than it was Paya. All of you so dearly wish to go to the frontlines of this war, and I just don't get it!" His flygon slowly inched herself towards the young boy.

"Jewel…" He started, his voice now softer, "You know I can't stop you, you're my biggest pride as a trainer and I know you'd make one hell of a difference out on the frontlines." Jewel had finally gotten to right in front of him and she made a slow sigh.

He looked up at her, "You're my only family, but if it means you can save some of your or maybe even my species, and it's truely where you wanna go. Than… you have my permission…"

The boy grabbed his satchel and rummaged through it a bit until he came across Jewel's little used; but still binding pokeball. Before the flygon could react he had stood to his feet and thrown the pokeball against the ground as hard as he could. It shattered on impact to an almost dust material. "It's official, I'm no longer a pokemon trainer…" he muttered to himself. His flygon reached down for a hug but the boy held his hand out, stopping her. "Just… leave, you're gonna make it hurt more than I need it to." He said as he turned his back.

He could hear the sound of flapping wings as he began to break down again, he fell to his knees in the rain and cried, for how long did not concern him as the boy was truly alone. The Flygon; in no better shape, barely keeping herself afloat with the weight of the rain, and nearly falling due to her tears.

Half an hour later the boy managed to pick himself off the grass, the rain no longer a downpour but a light sprinkle. He dragged himself begrudgingly towards his little house, left behind by his parents but still empty as ever. He had no energy so once he found a towel and wrapped it around himself he merely fell on to a beanbag in his room and attempted sleep.

* * *

**7 Months Later**

* * *

I jolted awake from my sleep, the sound of a large boom of thunder going off right as I became conscious. I absolutely can't stand that nightmare, every few night a week I get that horrible memory as a nightmare. And every single time I wish I could change my actions, I wanted to yell, scream, maybe even a fist fight would have been better, but there was nobody to receive my anger anymore.

Nobody left…

I looked around my cave as the sun began to dawn at the entrance, the storm still raging as hard as ever. There wasn't much light but I could make it out, I was currently in a sleeping bag I used to have around my house. Next to me was a small lantern, a radio, and my old satchel, once used for pokemon training has now been devoted to essential survival supplies, (With a few important items to me still hidden inside).

The cave I was in was near the very top of a mountain, (thankfully not tall enough for it to snow,) although I would probably need to reconsider my hideout once it became winter time. I turned to my radio and started to flick through the channels as I adjusted the antenna. I was constantly flipping through them, hoping to find some semblance of human activity, but all I could hear on the few channels that were used was an assortment of different pokemon; repeating their names like broken records. It shattered my hope more and more each time I heard their voices. Occasionally (like one or twice) I would hear a voice of another trainer come through on what I assumed were the patrol's mics. Half the time it was a kid ranting in the background, I heard horrible things that only terrified me further such as 'Untie me!' and a few time I heard them say 'Please don't make me go back!'.

I had no clue what was going on in the cities and towns and wanted no part in it. Yes, I heard a few rumors before the war finally reached my little town, and the pokemon did make it clear what the were intending, but you never know honestly. What I hear as "taking care of us" could easily be "dispose of them as fast as possible". I don't know the pokemon that wrote the early war broadcasts were still writing rather vague stuff, I'm not even sure if their motives have changed.

There were a couple times kids came through on the mic saying they stole it or managed to take a hostage. Little did they know every single one was being tracked by the main police force of the pokemon. How did I know this? It never took long before the kid talking through the mics were either tackled or went silent after an officer's voice rang out. But the rumors I've heard through those broadcasts has been invaluable at times, mostly survival tips and a few rumors from what kids on the inside if the cities have seen.

I'm not quite sure what happened to all the adults and such though… Thankfully I didn't care for my family because they left the instant the war was heading our direction, only they left without me… yeah… But not long after they did leave did the main human resistance decide they had enough; and that too many people were being injured or worse. After the news humans lost the pokemon just swept the rest of the place up rather quickly, which is why I'm very happy I Left the moment the news was over. You'd think after news like that the streets would be pure panic, riots, terror… But they weren't… I guess it helps to live in a rather small town with lots of older people and not even a town Mayor, so not many of the adults were concerned for their own well-being. If anything on my way into the woods I saw a few families saying goodbye to each other as the children left with large supply packs.

From up here on this cave I could see a few bits of the town below, but as I said it's not a very big town, and it seems not many pokemon had moved into the little place yet. I'm not too worried as I'm close enough for them to not expect me to be here, but I have heard rumors of a "list" of which trainers are left to capture, the thought makes me shudder, but then again they are just rumors. I could see a city on the horizon, it was the city that held most of the houses and stores, I used to make trips there every week to battle in small tournaments, and built up a bit of a name for myself. Of course I was no region champion, I had only beaten 3 gyms after all. But that was in my first year and I really felt like I could do it and go all the way, instead I ended up being just another trainer that most people probably forgot about especially after the war came to a close.

I looked to the side if the cave where my supplies were laid out. About two weeks in water, (though I had a source nearby), and a good two to three weeks in an assortment of berries and a couple other fruits. I really had no clue what I'd do come winter, especially since I lived in a colder region, and was currently on a mountain no less. I probably had a good 4 months left before winter would be a problem, as it's nearing the end of summer really soon.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

* * *

I had made a marginally huge mistake. I woke up with the intentions of doing my regular restock of water, only to find my regular source frozen over even though it's only October. Even through a bit of panicking I made the decision to roam farther down the mountain for a new source, though this trek from a new source to the cave would be exhausting I had to find one. And oh boy did I find a source…

I had stumbled my way down the mountain carefully as the leaves were beginning to fall and made it rather dangerous. Once nearing the base of the mountain, (it wasn't very tall) I found this clearing I was in currently, there was a large pond in the middle, with a waterfall cascading of a cliff into it, and a small stream leading further into the treeline. I took a quick glance around while in the treeline, but since I wasn't very equipped clothes wise I was nearly freezing. Anyway I'm not gonna get anywhere by sitting here I might as well rush over and grab the water real quick… I didn't run, but stayed close the the ground and approached as quickly as possible. Once I got to the water I quickly set my bag of empty cartons down and began filling them up. 'Yeesh this water is cold… My hands are numb' As I got to my final sixth carton and stuck it back in my bag neatly I finally was able to look at my hands, they were… Purple and grey, that can't be a good sign but I can't dwell in it. 'If only I had grabbed gloves when I packed at my house.' I thought angrily at my massive overlook.

I began to trek back through the way I came, but the mountain now felt impossibly high, and the wind had picked up as it was turning darker, and much much colder. As I was looking around I noticed a small wooden cabin that belonged to an older man who barely anybody ever saw, but that was before the war… I couldn't directly see any lights on inside, though it was late, maybe if I'm lucky the pokemon haven't found it yet and I can get warmed up? I felt something lightly fall on my nose, 'Great it's snowing' I thought, 'I guess I have no choice now'. I decided on the risky but safer route and started my slight incline towards the quaint little cabin. I made it to the clearing and looked around, no signs of life, I was shaking uncontrollably from the cold, only wearing some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I began to feel slower and slower as I walked towards the house, even beginning to play with the thought of dropping the near forty pound bag I was lugging around.

Once I did reach the house I put my hands on the doorknob, but it was locked real tight. The windows nearby were locked as well. 'There is no way I will make it to the back of this place, I need warmth now.' I desperately thought. I began to tug at the door, and even tried smashing it open with my shoulder but I was extremely weak, and feeling worse be the second. I was beginning to feel it hard to even stand, I slumped down against the railing which provided little to stop the wind, but it was all I could do. The snow had started to fall much more, it almost seemed to be a blizzard up here. And I was feeling very, very tired. My eyes began to close when I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, and closer, I slightly peaked an eye open to see what it was, I could make out a figure most likely a pokemon. A slight bit of panic past through me but I passed out anyway.

* * *

The weavile was approaching his new home with a couple of bags in one hand, the other shielding his eyes from the wind. "Oh yeah a blizzard tomorrow huh? Those weatherpokes never get it right…" Right than he began to notice a odd pile of clothes or some sort on his porch, but as he came closer he began to see it breathing and realized it was a human, and a child no less! He ran over to the porch and dropped his bags, "Hey! Kid!" He said lightly tugging at his arm, when there was no response panic flushed through his eyes. He quickly took out his keys and unlocked the door as fast as possible. He took the kid in one arm, bags in another and rushed inside, closing the door.

He once again threw the bags to the side now holding the kid with both arms as he ran to the living room, he lowered the child on to a sofa and ran to a nearby closet pulling out five or so blankets. He returned and practically threw them all one at a time on to the boy, he quickly threw logs into the fireplace and began to stoke a fire with immense determination. Just as he began to get it going a nearby door opened, "Roger? Is that you making all that noise? And why are you making a fire you need to sleep." The weavile turned to his glaceon wife who had a groggy confused smile on her face.

"Ah yes but change of plans!" He said paying not much mind to her as he pointed towards the still out cold child.

She looked over and was more confused than anything but he elaborated before she could question. "I found him on our porch passed out, the little guy barely had anything to protect himself out in that blizzard and must've passed out whilst getting some help." He explained. "Maya dear, could you go get me some warm towels?"

She nodded and rushed to get some towels before bringing them to a microwave. A few seconds later she returned and began to wrap them around his head, "Oh the poor dear, he's ice cold!" After she was finished wrapping his head with them she wrapped his feet and hands. She then got up on the couch and managed to wrap herself around him, resting his head on her stomach.

The weavile, now feeling the burn of the adrenaline die off grunted as he now had a considerably good fire going. He stood up and turned to her with a relieved look, "I'm gonna go make some calls… See if I can't figure out what's going on."

His wife nodded, "He's probably one of the trainers still not found by the HAA. Make sure to call them, and see if you can't get a doctor over here as well. He looks very young, he can't be in very good shape having been out there all this time…" She replied with a downcast look.

He nodded and walked out of the room, Maya sighed and looked down at him with a slight smile, "You're safe, us pokemon will take care of you I promise." She said into his ear as she laid her head down, eager to return to resting.

* * *

_"I'll be damned if you do!" My mom shouted at me. I was eager to go on bigger and better trips these days as a pokemon trainer. My Flygon stood tall behind me with a bit of a shocked look, I had been purposefully avoiding letting her out of her pokeball when I was at home, but she had insisted this time with crossed arms so I could tell she really meant it._

_She continued, "I don't care if you have a 'strong' pokemon with you. I don't trust pokemon, and as I've told you before you do not have my approval to even BE a trainer!" Jewel, my flygon, had become very defensive of me. She stepped in front of me with anger on her face as she growled at my mom._

_My mom seemed slightly taken-aback by the display but it only made her angrier. "You get bad grades in school, you never help around the house, and now you bring wild animals like THIS thing in to MY house?!" She raged, "You ought to learn a bit of respect!" She had stepped around my flygon and raised her hand as I winced and grabbed my flygons hand tightly._

_Jewel became enraged, she grabbed my mom's hand with her other free arm and stuck her snout in her face, growling ferociously. My mom backed away in fear and Jewel made one last little huff of anger where a bit of fire came out of her nostrils. She turned back to me with a worried face to see me crying, she gently picked me up with both her hands and walked out of the house giving my mom a death glare the whole way._

* * *

I groggily awoke with a splitting headache I noticed that I could barely move my body, but realized right away I was in a very comfortable spot. I felt a bit of movement from right behind my head and weakly turned my head to look. A rather worried looking glaceon stared back at me, though I could see she was trying to provide a warm smile, "How are you feeling sweetie?" She gently whispered to me.

I must've been speechless for a rather long time as I saw her expression slip farther in to worry, I shook myself out of it slightly, "Y-You can talk?" After saying that I ended in a coughing fit, I faintly noticed the glaceon rubbing my back for comfort.

"Easy… please, save your energy. I'll explain anything you need me to, just please don't panic or react too harshly." She requested. I nodded but still had some fears as to what was going on, though she was currently acting as my pillow so I guess it couldn't be the worst situation.

She than put a paw to my head, "Oh my, you have quite the fever dear… The doctor wasn't kidding!" She said worriedly.

'Doctor?' Just than the weavile came back in and smiled to see me awake.

"Ah! Welcome back to the land of the living lad." He said with a smirk.

Maya's head perked up, "Roger, can you get him a glass of water? Make sure it's not too cold or warm." He nodded and turned to go make it.

I'm so confused right now, pokemon talking, fever, where am I again? She turned to look at me with a small laugh, "That's my husband Roger, love him to bits. Oh! Where are my manners, my name is Maya, Maya Coldcalm." She said proudly. What is this, husband, regular names, even last names? Am I going crazy?

She looked expectantly at me until I realized what she was waiting on. 'Should I tell them though?' I sighed, "Keiran." I said simply.

She nearly gasped, "Wow it really is you! The Little Dragon." She giggled.

My brow raised slightly, "Little… Dragon?" I said questioningly.

She nodded, "The HAA, which I'll explain in a bit what they do, give nearly every trainer that has been on the run for a long period of time a name. Yours just happens to be Little Dragon because of how gifted you were at recruiting and battling with dragon-types as a trainer." She finished.

I started to feel more energy, enough to talk a bit more. "Gifted? All my pokemon left me… I was a horrible trainer." I said with a bit of poison to my words.

She gave me a rather sad look which caught me off guard, "Don't say that… They were more than likely helping in the war, to try and make the world better for you. Who was the last to leave you?" She questioned.

I struggled to say anything from the bad memory, "M-My flygon, Jewel…" I paused, "She begged to leave, but at the same time desperately tried to comfort me before leaving." I began to tear up, "B-but… I pushed her away, yelled at her, and-a-and…"

"Shh…" Maya hushed me as she wrapped her paws around my neck comfortingly, "It's okay. You didn't understand before, I promise she doesn't think any less of you. She might even be out there searching for you."

My ears perked up slightly, "I-I don't want to see her though." Maya seemed confused, "She left me all alone! I had absolutely nobody not even my parents and my best friend, someone I considered family, told me she was gonna fight a war halfway across the continent!" I began coughing again, and as I did Roger came back in with the glass, quickly helping me to get a drink as I could barely move a muscle.

Maya continued, "And I don't blame you. The war was hard for everyone but… it hurt the good trainers the most. And the trainers like you, who I assume considered their pokemon family over their actual families were hit the most." She said calmly, I just solemnly looked down.

"But now you're here, and you're going to be safe. Maybe you can mend your relationship, especially now that Jewel can talk to you for real this time. After you recover at the hospitals obviously." The thought made me shudder.

"What did you mean by doctor earlier anyway? And why can I talk to pokemon now?" I changed subjects, not wanting to deal with it as it was making my headache worse.

She nodded, "Well after you passed out on our porch last night Roger found you. He brought you in quickly and we made a fire, and covered you in blankets. We then called the HAA to explain this, they said they would come by later today for a bit of a meeting. Which reminds me! They needed more info to try and help you out, Roger wanna tell them we found a Little Dragon?" She said with a giggle, causing me to blush. He just nodded with a slight laugh and went to go grab the phone.

"Anyways, we then called a nearby hospital to try and get you some late night help and they very quickly agreed to send a beartic doctor and some supplies to help you out. The doctor got here, examined you, and determined that while you were in the stages of early hypothermia that we had gotten you warm just in time to not cause any lasting damage. But that you would probably get very sick afterwards. He gave us some medications for you along with the pill that allows you to understand pokemon speech."

I looked very curiously at her, "How does it do that?"

She smiled, "It fine tunes your ears and brain to be able to understand us. I'm not quite sure exactly what it does, but I do know it only affects the ears. But anyways other than you waking up that's basically the story." She finished.

I sat there for a minute, "You know I haven't said it but… Thank you two for everything I… I would have died if you hadn't saved me." I gave her a sincere look.

She giggled and nuzzled me again, "It was mostly Roger, he's a bit of a hero when he needs to be."

"But.." I started, "You did comfort me all night, didn't you?"

She thought for a moment, "Yes and it was my pleasure. You are good practice for when I become a mom as well." She smiled. "And might I just say you are possibly one of the most adorable little humans I've seen, and when you snuggled into my fur last night I nearly fainted from the cuteness."

'Wait I did that?' I said in my head, rather surprised. I gave a sheepish smile that turned into a yawn as this fever was killing me. "Someone needs to get some rest." She said while booping me on my nose with her paw playfully. I blushed but agreed with a nod. "I have to get up now, but I'll fetch you a pillow real quick." She lowered my head softly onto the sofa and got up. She entered another room and returned with two pillows that she gently placed under my head.

She looked down at me from the side of the couch, were glaceons always this huge? Like, I just realized her and this weavile are definitely about four times bigger than they were before the war. Anyway she looked down at me and smiled, "Get some rest Keiran, I'll be nearby, if you need anything just holler." I nodded and she gave me a warm nuzzle, but before I could drift off Roger walked into the room with a smile.

"The HAA were ecstatic about the news, said it took a huge load off their minds." He started in a rather large voice.

Maya turned from me to look at him and gave him an exasperated look, "Seriously I just put him nearly to sleep, do you have to come barging in here with your outside voice?" She gave herself a facepalm, facepaw? Yeah facepaw.

Roger looked back at me with an apologetic look as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry… I need to work on that, especially before we adopt…"

Maya walked up and coiled around him lovingly, "Well you started, might as well finish it." She said with a smirk.

He nodded, "The HAA were extremely relieved, since Keiran's never raided any places or left signs of himself anywhere, and no pokemon has seen him since we won the war. Said that they'll easily have multiple candidates for adoption, but I informed them of his flygon. Gave them her pokemon name and they said they'd look for her first above all else."

I felt conflicted st the news, I really really wanted to go back to the way it was before, with me and Jewel. But I just… I don't know if I can forgive her. And I don't know if that makes me a bad person, or if I'm selfish or what. But… maybe all we need is a simple talk, which i'm more than ready for. I gave Roger a grateful look, "Thanks for doing that."

He came over and gave me a good grip on the shoulder, "Least I can do for someone who nearly died yesterday." He said nonchalantly.

Maya gave him a rather horrified look and pawed at his arm. "Roger!" She said in disbelief.

Both me and the weavile looked to each other before bursting out with laughs, Maya looked between us two before sighing, and shaking her head. "You two… I swear."

At the end of my laughter I entered another coughing fit, Roger was quick to pat me on the back before helping me get another drink. "Why don't you rest now, the hospital should be here to pick you up later today at around noon, and we wouldn't want you to be out of energy would we?" I shook my head and he gave a quick salute, getting a laugh from me, before he stepped back and allowed Maya to tuck me in slightly.

Of course she nuzzled me again, she's very affectionate it seems, "Okay we'll be in the room right over to the left, if you need us." I nodded and they both retreated out of the living room.

'Maybe… pokemon aren't that bad? I mean, Maya and Roger are very nice, but than, why the war? What's the HAA? Ugh… I'm just going to go with it for now, i'm exhausted.' I barely had time to adjust myself as I drifted further towards sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Weeks Earlier**

* * *

"Colin, where are you?! Dinner has been ready for nearly thirty minutes!" An angry flygon seethed through the phone at a rather exhausted looking dragonite.

"Julia I'll be home soon, really I promise. You know how the shop gets later in the day, especially a Friday." He replied.

He heard a sigh on the other end, "Yes, I do. Either way if you aren't here in the next ten minutes I'm eating mine AND your portion of the food."

Colin's face fell into a bit of a panic, "No! I'll be there I promise!"

He heard Julia laugh warmly on the other end. "Good, see you soon! Love you."

"Love you to." He said as he hung up. He breathed a sigh of relief. He knew she wouldn't actually eat his food, but it meant she was definitely scheming something to get back at him.

He pulled into the driveway and gathered his things before approaching the front door and opening it. "Ha, only took me four minutes, what now?" He said loudly into the house.

His wife poked her head around the corner, "It means you still owe me." He smiled at her and they embraced.

"How was work today, really?" Julia asked.

"Man it was rough, all the parents taking their kids out for ice cream today, I know it's the last week of summer but it was ridiculous."

"Well," She started, "You're off now, and there is some good food ready in the kitchen. If slightly cold." She giggled.

"If you made it, then I'm sure it'll be delicious." Julia blushed and they shared a kiss.

After dinner the two sat together to watch some tv before bed, Colin faintly noticed his wife to be thinking deeply about something. She didn't have much of a smile, and he almost thought he caught sight of a tear in her eye. "Are you tired dear?" Colin asked worriedly.

She halfheartedly looked up to him, and he could see she was definitely holding back tears. Even if she thought she was hiding them. "Yes, I…" She paused, "I think I could use some sleep." She forced a smile, but Colin worriedly wondered what had upset her. They had been watching a funny tv show after all, nothing that should've caused sadness.

He gave her a nuzzle, "Well you go get ready for bed, I'll get the house ready for bed." He gave a warm smile. He knew something was wrong when she didn't make a quirky comment or offer to help. She had just got up and made her way to the bedroom with a noticeable trudge to her step.

After finishing up with the house before bed he began making his way to the bedroom, flipping the living room light off behind him. But as he was walking through the hallway he turned the corner and nearly bumped into Julia. "Whoa!" He said as he stopped himself abruptly. She was sitting at the entrance to a mostly empty room they had, almost longingly. He sighed, it wasn't very hard to see what had been bothering her tonight. She would do this at least one a week, but she wasn't very open to talking about it.

"Julia…" Colin started, he had gotten her attention by now, she was looking very conflicted, but had stopped trying to hide her emotions. "You and I have to talk about this…" He took one of her hands in his and gave her a loving smile, "It may help you to get it off your chest."

She groaned and hung her head, after a few moments of conflicting contemplation she let out a brief "Okay" as she nodded her head. Colin embraced her in a hug and they made the rest of the way to their bedroom where they sat next to each other.

Julia fidgeted with her hands for a brief moment before she looked up at Colin, "So, what have I told you?"

Colin took a moment before replying, "All I know about it, is that he was your previous trainer. Nothing else."

Julia sighed and rubbed a spot at her, "Okay so, I'll start at the beginning of it all and give a brief summary."

Colin nodded patiently and she began, "My first ever trainer, was the one that found me as a trapinch, and eventually evolved me into a flygon. However…" She paused, "That boy was a selfish brat with absolutely no redeeming qualities." Colin whilst listening intently nearly fell off the side of the bed after hearing that.

"Than what is this all about?" He started, dumbfounded.

"I'm getting to it you big dummy." She said as she playfully pushed him. "Anyways, my first trainer. One day while scouring the roads for trainers to battle he was confronted with another pokemon to battle. But to my future dismay, that pokemon was another flygon, and a shiny no less."

"I don't think I have to say it but… he abandoned me as soon as the click of the pokeball rang out for the shiny flygon. But the worst part, was that after smashing my pokeball, he made me fight his new flygon." She stopped briefly, in what looked like anger. Colin gave a sympathetic look but she was lost in her words.

"Needless to say I was a wreck, and didn't want to fight in the slightest. So, I nearly fainted before he decided to let me leave, I remember him saying; "See? I told you that you were too weak." Either way I was at least slightly grateful he didn't finish me off." She sighed as the anger left her face, "But it didn't take long after that to find my second trainer. I was wandering through the pitch black forests, entirely lost on what to do. I finally collapsed from a mix of exhaustion, pain, and uselessness." Colin put an arm around her for comfort, which she leaned into eagerly.

"It was than that I noticed the sound of something behind me, and when I turned I came into contact with a little mareep and what I assumed to be her trainer. Both hiding in a small burrow in a tree. It was a really young boy, with brown hair and green eyes, yet he looked terrified. The mareep put herself in front of the boy in case she needed to protect him, but the sight of those two brought me a small amount of reprieve. 'Stay back or… else!' The mareep said to me unconvincingly. I laughed, 'Now what are you two little ones doing out here? It's pretty dangerous.' I said. But the mareep lowered her guard slightly, 'We uh, got kinda lost and can't find our way back to the town…' I nodded my head in understanding."

Colin started laughing at the odd situation, "The boy crawled out of the hole by that point and was looking at me curiously, I guessed it was his first time seeing a more evolved pokemon, or maybe just a flygon. I had decided by this point, that it had to be no coincidence that we met each other. We both need one another, so I made a promise to myself, to do anything it would take to keep Keiran safe." Colin nodded, beginning to understand.

"His name is Keiran?" Colin inquired.

Julia nodded, "He's potentially the sweetest thing I've had the pleasure of meeting." She said with a bittersweet smile.

"So where is he than? What happened?" He briefly noticed the question make his wife sad again, and nearly regretted asking.

"Well…" She began slowly, "I don't think they've found him since we won the war."

Colin seemed really surprised, "It's… been almost a year…" He said as it dawned on him exactly what she was sad about. "Do they know you're looking for him? The HAA?"

She nodded as tears started to form in her eyes, "They say nobody with the name Keiran, and correct age, has been found, they haven't even seen him anywhere!"

Colin embraced his wife as she broke down in his arms, "Oh Colin… I can't stand it anymore. Last time we talked he yelled at me about how I was abandoning him because I was his last pokemon to leave him. I...I-I won't be able to live with myself if he was right, what if I did abandon him for dead?" She was letting out months of emotions Colin had been waiting for.

Colin shushed her and made her look up at him, "Don't say that, the HAA will find him, and when they do, you'll be there right at his side as soon as it happens." He comforted. "Now… Why don't we get some sleep?" She faintly nodded and the two got in there bed.

Julia, with little amounts of energy left, but a tearful memory made another promise to herself. 'I'll have my little dragon back, and than I can show him a real family.'

* * *

I woke up feeling worse than before. I only woke up because I felt like I was burning alive and oh boy did it feel bad. My mouth was dry as a desert and my head felt like it was full of water, just an overall terrible feeling… I tried to open my mouth and call for either Maya or Roger but I couldn't make a loud enough sound. I uncovered myself from the blankets and moved my feet to the floor, I felt… fragile, like I'd been on the moon for months and was just now getting down. Every bone and muscle in my body ached, I took my shirt off to try and help with the heat, briefly remembering the cold temperatures outside and lack of fire in the fireplace. I slowly stood to my feet and even though my whole body was screaming at me I took some slow steps towards the door they told me they'd be in.

I stopped though, why am I letting the pokemon help me? I had all the freedom in the world to just walk out the front door behind me right now. They would probably not be happy, and the HAA or whatever it is would know the general area I inhabited so I would have to move shop, not that I want to stay up there anyway but… could it even be done? As I sat there conflicted I heard the creak of the door in front of me, I snapped back to my senses as Roger came out slowly only to be hit with a wave of worry at the sight of me in front of the door as he looked down. "Maya!" He called back into the room behind him, he leaned down to take a look at me as he touched my forehead with his paw, he looked worried as he quickly retracted it. Before I could say anything he picked me up in his arms and noticed my half aware state, I was feeling pretty tired again as I let myself lay limply in Roger's arms.

Maya came through the door and gasped, "What are you doing out of bed and shirtless? It's freezing, and you're super pale!" I heard her words but didn't feel like responding.

I did choke out two words though, "Too… hot…" Roger looked worried as he relayed the words to Maya.

I began to have a throbbing headache as the heat seared through my head, I started to cry, "It… burns." I said shakily.

Maya looked panicked now, "Roger get the hospital here now! I don't care if it's a few hours early he needs help." Roger nodded and handed me off to Maya who quickly took me over to the couch again whilst shushing me softly. Maya set me down and rushed off so fast you'd think she was a jolteon. She came back half a minute later with an ice cold towel and a glass of water. She made me put my shirt back on and put the blankets back over me, but she placed the towel over my head which provided enough help to relieve me slightly. She then helped to get a drink and sat there for the rest of the time, comforting me with her voice and replacing the towel every couple minutes. 'Man and I was thinking of leaving…'

I had calmed slightly, and so had the heat, but it was still dangerously high. Roger had taken my temperature and it had been bordering right on a hundred and five, which he thought I hadn't seen. He had to take Maya to another room to tell her my temperature and her reaction wasn't subtle at all, Maya was really panicked now. "They'll be here any minute, they said they would come right away." Roger said to Maya on the other side of the door.

"B-But what if that's not soon enou-" I heard her voice cutoff.

"You can't think like that. He'll be fine I promise." I heard Roger say. It felt weird having these pokemon care so much though it'd been little more then a day. I drifted away from exhaustion but could nearly hear what was going on, I know that the ambulance must've shown up because I heard muffled unfamiliar voices and felt myself being lifted and carried somewhere. But that's when I passed out completely.

* * *

_"Jewel I can't! I'll g-get in t-trouble!" I was laying in bed shivering even though I had around 5 large blankets on top of me and it was the middle of summer. Jewel looked over at me from in front of my door, arms crossed, and gave me a snort of annoyance. "Stop being so stubborn child, you won't get any better by forcing yourself through a day of school. And if that good for nothing parent dares to think of punishing you she's got another thing coming." My mind kind of took a skip as it processed Jewel saying actual words, something about it was not normal but… I wasn't quite sure why._

_I growled in slight annoyance as I began removing the blankets from myself, "Keiran!" I heard a authoritative voice but I briefly considered it as I slid my feet over onto my floor._

_I stood, and just as quickly as I did i felt dizzy and lost balance as I fell forward. I felt myself being caught and looked up to a worried Jewel, "See? You're in no position for any school. You're so lucky you can't hear me scold you child." She added at the end with an eye roll._

_I felt myself be placed back in my bed gently as all the blankets were draped across me. "I'll keep you in this bed even if I have to strap you to it young man."_

_I started to understand just how silly it was to try and go to school, so I relaxed and looked up at Jewel. "Alright, I'll stay. Thank you Jewel." I said as I fell back to sleep once again._

* * *

I was awake now, I didn't want to open my eyes yet because they felt heavy, like a weight I'd have to lift. That dream had all of the words from my flygon, but if I remembered it normally back when it happened was just a bunch of flygon sounds. It's very interesting though, dreams can be affected by this new pill and I got to hear Jewel for the first time. She sounded… heavenly actually, other than the constant sarcasm. She really did care about me a lot… I could hear it in her voice, she spoke caringly but firmly at the same time. I… wonder where she is now? Probably forgot about me, she's probably living her life the way she wants, probably met someone special, maybe had kids. I smiled at the thought but felt a tear run down my cheek.

I slowly opened my eyes as I noticed a faint beep sound out every couple seconds. First thing I noticed was that all the walls were white, and I instantly knew I was in the hospital. I didn't feel too hot anymore so that was a plus, but now I was deep in the city and… oh man I left my bag of valuables in my cave! I should've told someone about it.

I raised my arm up to rub my eyes but felt multiple things move as well, I had multiple tubes attached to my arm that were going directly to my bloodstream. I followed their line and could see mine were empty but I was attached to a bunch of saline so nothing unusual. A couple of the tubes weren't being used, who knows what they had put in me. I briefly remembered rumors of some type of mind regression, maybe it was like something they used to turn us into slaves? Pets? I looked over to my left where a big window was, it was rather bright so it must've been the morning. But that's not what caught my attention, I could see Roger sitting there asleep with Maya using his lap as a pillow. I wonder why they came all this way, were they that worried? I tried to hold it but I felt a few streams of tears come from my eyes, ugh I feel like hiding on that mountain was like hiding my emotions for nearly a year. It felt good to let them out.

Roger opened his eyes as if he had been doing so regularly, when he saw me looking back he smiled widely and nudged Maya until she stirred. When she awoke she looked up at Roger before he motioned towards me, she quickly looked over and a massive smile covered her face as she shot up. She walked over to my bed and gave me a super long nuzzle, I noticed her eyes seemed red as if she had been crying for a while. I laughed, "Were you really that worried? It's just me."

She gave me a friendly glare, "Shush I get attached really easy, and I don't see you complaining about the affection." She continued as I blushed rather hard. She's right, I was openly accepting her affection and sometimes returning it with a hug. I felt like I was acting much younger than I usually do, maybe it's because I've been being taken care of?

Roger stood up, "Yeah if you could please stop going through death inducing situations that'd be great. I don't think Maya's heart will take another one." He laughed. Maya flashed him a dirty look as she finally finished nuzzling me.

Just than the door opened and a gardevoir walked in wearing what looked like nurse attire. And man she was big, easily double my height probably a lot more. Wonder what's with that? She had looked rather solemn as she walked in but her face brightened to see us all. "Oh good! He's awake. How are you feeling Keiran?" Wow it was weird being addressed like that again.

"I don't feel hot or cold anymore. I have a slight headache and I still feel slow and my muscles ache, but that's most of it." I said.

She smiled brightly, "Very good! I'll go tell the doctor your awake. Are you hungry? I can bring you a food tray." She asked politely.

The mention of food definitely called attention to how hungry I was, I quickly nodded. "Yes please!" I said politely. She giggled and exited the room with a slight bow

After she left Maya leaned in to my ear, "Do you need the restroom?" I was slightly taken aback by the question but nodded my head sheepishly.

"Here I'll help you. She said she she walked around to the machines and unplugged anything attached to me from the machines, the saline being empty already.

"Shouldn't we wait for the nurse?" I asked kind of worriedly.

Maya shook her head, "I worked as a nurse here for months before I met Roger. Everyone instantly recognized me when I came in with you, even thought you were my kid a couple of times." I blushed at that, what does that mean? The thought brought me to many more questions that I had no explanation for.

Roger laughed briefly, "Can you blame 'em? You act like it quite a bit."

She decided to pretend not to hear him as she continued, "Anyway, they told me I would be free to help you like a nurse. Since me and your personal nurse; Leah, that gardevoir from a moment ago, are good friends. I nodded, made sense. Maya helped me up and allowed me to use her as support as we walked to the bathroom door in the corner of the room, she opened it for me and turned to me. "Do you need my help."

I knew she was just being polite but the thought still was outside my comfort zone, "No thank you, I think I'll be fine." I said. She nodded and helped me in before closing the door behind me. I was able to do it by myself but I can easily admit help would have probably been better if I hadn't been embarrassed. She helped me out when I was finished and returned me to my bed, hooking me back in.

The door opened as the gardevoir came back in carrying a tray of food. She brought up a metal table that sat over my bed and set the food down on it. I looked up and gave her a smile, "Thank you, Miss Leah."

She blushed slightly and gave me a big smile, "Just Leah is fine, please. And you're very welcome." She turned to Maya and gave her a nod with a slight laugh. And then she returned to the door, "The doctor will be here in a bit, he got very caught up in another matter so it's taking him slightly longer." I nodded as she left the room.

I looked down at my food, it didn't look like standard terrible hospital food, to my surprise. It was a tray with a bowl of soup, a grilled cheese, and a few slices of apples, with a glass of apple juice. It was a rather childish meal, but it looked delicious anywho. I managed to eat it all within a very short period, as I had thought it wasn't terrible at all, and was probably the best tasting grilled cheese I'll probably ever have.

I had been idly talking with Maya and Roger about random things like, favorite foods when the door opened. A male meowstic walked through the door and gave me a large warm smile, "Hello there Keiran, and you too Mr. and Mrs. Coldcalm. I am Doctor Reed, but please, just call me Reed." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

He smiled before bringing out a clipboard and scanning it for a minute. "So Keiran. Age thirteen, been on the run for nine and a half months? Is that correct?" He looked up at me with a neutral expression.

I lowered my head to avoid eye contact. "Yes sir."

"None of that sir stuff." He said making me look back up in confusion, he laughed. "I'm not going to scold you on how dangerous and reckless it was to live alone on a mountain for nearly ten months. I think you've fully felt the repercussions of that." He said with a grin, while I looked slightly embarrassed, "We're all just happy that we found you, and right when you needed help the most at that." He caught me off guard completely, all any of the pokemon seemed to care about was that I was finally safe. It was definitely not the outcome I expected after all those terrible rumors.

He continued, "Code name; Little Dragon, age twelve, oh! Your birthday is coming up in a few weeks." I nodded, I completely forgot to be honest.

"You were a trainer for less than 7 months but had already managed to defeat almost four gyms with a nearly all dragon team. A team that consisted of rather rare dragon types at that." He looked up at me with a smile, "Very impressive for your age. You wanted to be a dragon type gym leader when you were older?"

I gave him a shocked look, "Y-Yes, how did you know about that?"

He gave a small chuckle, "We interviewed your old team of course! Individually one at a time whenever they were free. They all agreed that you were an amazing trainer that would've easily made it to your goal."

That brought a couple tears to my eye, "My old team? They… they really said that?"

He nodded, "Yes they were also very emotional about how much they hated leaving you. Although I think… Jewel was it? That was the name for your flygon?"

I nodded but avoided eye contact, he laughed solemnly, "The interview they had with Jewel lasted about double what they expected because she couldn't stop crying about how much she missed you." I felt a pang in my heart, as if I had been stabbed slightly, but I kept it to myself, he continued.

"Jewel said you were her saviour, even if you didn't realize it back than. And that she loved you with every pa-" I stopped him.

"Please don't talk about her." I said venomously. The doctor looked taken aback and I could see Maya shifting uncomfortably in the seat in the corner.

"Keiran she also talked about this in the interview, she left because she had to and no oth-"

"Why did she have to!?" I yelled, "If she cared so much why did she leave me alone on a street corner in a thunderstorm!?"

I heard a loud voice to the side of me, "Keiran!" I turned in my rage to see Maya scolding me rather hard, I didn't like the look so I avoided eye contact. "As I've said, we understand your anger but it is something you have to work out with Jewel herself. Not blindly take it out on others. Do I make myself clear young man?" She said.

I whimpered slightly, "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry Reed." I said, now feeling guilty. I felt a warm nuzzle and turned to the side, Maya gave me a sympathetic smile.

The doctor cleared his throat and started to smile once again, "Apology taken, I understand that you're under a lot of emotional stress." He continued, "Anyways, Roger found you outside their house and called us but until you got here we had really no idea what had happened. Your body went through a type of shock from the massive changes in temperature and the huge amount of stress built up from the past nine months. The massive changes you kept experiencing causing your body to give you a super nasty fever. Thankfully they called us so we were able to help you before it got worse."

I sat there for a minute, "So what happens now?" I paused, "I'm going to guess I won't just be returning to my cave after I get better will I?"

Reed laughed, "Of course not. We've been looking for likely candidates so that once you are better, we can get you adopted and into a good home!"

He… wait what? Adopted? Does he mean exactly what he just said? "Say again?" I asked.

He gave a look of realization, "Oh Keiran, you must be completely confused my apologies. Once the pokemon took over we've took to finding all children, especially trainers, and looked into getting them adopted by a new pokemon family."

I sat there dumbfounded for minutes, 'Huh, it all actually adds up now…' I said in my head. Adoption? I mean… the idea didn't completely terrify me, my actual parents were terrible and long gone now. But it still confused me a lot. I know a lot of kids who had really great parents, and some were really connected with theirs. I decided to ask, "All kids? You mean just the homeless or ones with bad parents right?" I tried to correct him.

He shook his head, "All kids. The humans couldn't fit into our new society like they used to, and we couldn't trust them anymore. We figured it would be best if us pokemon raised the kids, and maybe some day in the future we won't have horrible factions that like to abuse pokemon and their powers."

Wow that seemed, nearly unfair? I can imagine hundreds of kids being very angry at this and downright rejecting everything about it. I was having trouble processing in my head there was just so much to think about.

"Anyways, I've got to get back out there but your case worker at the HAA will be by in a few hours to talk with you, Keiran." Reed said.

"What even is the HAA?" I asked.

"The Human Adoption Agency." He replied.

Oh… "Thank you Reed." I said.

He nodded and left the room, with a very confused me sitting there. I kind of understand the motive, but the execution might've needed some work. Although I guess it can't be helped when you have to force a pill down people's throats to get them to understand you. Makes a revolution with good intentions turn into what most humans saw it as, which was basically just a freaking apocalypse. And even though most rumors seem to be wrong, I really do wonder where they came from? What is really happening? Were the violent and horrific things some of the other kids saw fake?

* * *

**Updates probably won't be this quick, but I had most of this written before I even posted the first chapter. I will try to stay about 1 chapter ahead of posting. But I'm not doing any types of schedules. Some weeks I can pull out a couple chapters, and other I just don't feel up to it. And it may or may not happen, (not anytime soon) but if I seem to of died and there are no new chapters for a couple months, it's probably me getting caught up with real life and honestly just forgetting. But i'll be back if it does happen, I really want to see this one through to the end (wherever that may be). Anyway, thanks for reading chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

I must've been silent for quite a long time as I processed it all in my head, because I felt Maya gently lay a paw on my left arm. "Are you okay Keiran?" She asked gently, worried I might be terrified or have another outburst.

I turned to her, a bit startled by being taken out of my thoughts and gave her a small smile, "Yeah… I guess. I just don't really understand it fully yet, I don't think."

She smiled back, "No, you probably don't. There's quite a few other things that may surprise you related to adoption, but you shouldn't worry about them right now, alright?"

I nodded, slightly exhausted with the information overload. I then decided to ask them a question rather nervously. "So…" I hesitated, I caught both of their attention as they silently encouraged me to talk, "What are… what are you guys going to do now?"

Maya and Roger faced each other than turned back to me quizzically, "What do you mean lad?" Roger asked.

I sighed, "Well you know, I'm going through with this adoption thing most likely. Are you two going home soon?" I couldn't really put it in words.

Maya shook her head, "We'd like to see you off with your new family. I want to make sure you get properly taken care of." She said making me blush.

I started to itch my arms nervously, "I'm… scared." I stated.

Maya put a paw up to my cheek, "Why are you scared sweetie?" She said comfortingly.

I shrugged, "I don't know… You two are really nice, nicer than most have ever been to me. But what if who I get adopted by isn't nice? What if…"

Maya gently stroked my cheek, "What if Jewel comes back? What if she rejects me, or if she isn't nice to me, what if she doesn't… what should I feel if she doesn't even come back for me?" I started tearing up and a few streams started.

Maya shushed me and climbed on to the bed to pulled me into an embrace from behind. "Firstly," she started, "If there is even the slightest doubt in my mind they won't be good parents, I'll make sure they're gone in an instant. And secondly, I promise you, one of the first to walk through that door to adopt you will be Jewel. And if Jewel isn't nice or doesn't come for you, if the worst scenario hits and nobody shows up, I will. There is no world where you aren't loved, do you understand me? If we have to adopt you, even if we are nowhere near ready for the task, we will make sure we do what we can. And you will definitely have a home with us, always."

I've never felt like this in my whole life. Maya was absolutely amazing, she made my heart just open up like nobody else. I turned to look up at her, with even more tears than before. She gave me a motherly smile and kissed my forehead, I nearly broke down at that point. I wrapped both my arms around her neck and just… bawled my eyes out to be perfectly honest. Maya just embraced me tighter, shushing me gently every minute or so, and I remember falling asleep in her arms.

* * *

I woke up to something repeatedly rubbing against my head, I then remembered what had happened before I fell asleep, I opened my eyes and was still in Maya's embrace, she was clutching me tightly to her chest as she was in the bed with me. I was still hooked into everything but, she didn't seem to care. I looked up at her, she blushed sheepishly, "Sorry it's just… You're so dirty from living on that mountain I just had to clean you up a bit. Plus the HAA worker will be here very soon." I realized she must of been giving my hair a tongue bath which made me laugh slightly. She gently released me from her grip, but stayed curled around me.

Just than the door opened and Roger came walking through with multiple bags in his hand, "I found the vending machines!" He announced triumphantly with a goofy smile on his face.

He walked over and dropped the bags at the edge of my bed, "Well, would you like a snack Keiran?" He asked me.

Maya groaned from behind me, "Roger, how much did you buy in junk food?"

Roger smiled smugly, "Hey it's not all junk food. Some of these are slightly passable as not unhealthy!"

Maya gave a bit if a growl, "If it's fighting to not be unhealthy than it's probably bad."

Roger opened a bag of chips and started to eat them, "Are you gonna eat any or just complain."

Maya talked under her breath, annoyed, but I still heard it. "Roger I love you, but I swear I'm gonna lose it one of these days…"

Maya rustled through the pile until one them caught her attention and she passed it to me, "Here you go Keiran. This one isn't actually that bad for you."

I looked down and she had passed me just a regular small bag of chex mix, I smiled at her and began to eat the familiar snack. 'At least they kept some things like they used to be', I said to myself fondly.

"Thank you." Maya just hummed out a positive response as she opened a bag of candy, but she must've noticed my 'really' look.

She blushed, "Look… You are recovering from almost a year diet of berries. It's important what you put in you, but don't judge me." She finished. We all shared a laugh at that and resumed having our little snack.

After a few minutes of eating and talking about snacks, I was surprised to find out the pokemon kept most of them the same. The only thing that changed was the ones in charge, but they decided to keep most of everything running strong. Just than the door opened and a mienshao with a clipboard and folder walked in, she kinda paused to take in the scene, which was probably rather unusual.

She lightly cleared her throat and smiled brightly, "Hello Keiran, and?" She asked expectantly.

Maya spoke up, "I'm Maya Coldcalm and that's my husband Roger." She introduced.

The Mienshao nodded, "Mr. and Mrs. Coldcalm." She said politely with a smile. "I am Raina Walker from the local HAA agency, and I am the caseworker on Keiran here."

I nodded, "What do you do, as my caseworker?" I asked.

"Well, I scan a list of applications other pokemon have sent in to request adoption, pick out the ones I see best fit for you, and we work from there usually. Though it looks like you have already made a choice without any papers?" She asked as she looked at Maya and Roger which both blushed and laughed awkwardly.

Roger shook his head slightly, "Not exactly, we're the pokemon who found Keiran, we just wanted to make sure he felt like he had familiar faces around."

Raina nodded understandingly, "My apologies, though I do have forms open for other parts of Keiran's family." She said.

Maya and Roger were both confused as Raina pulled out some forms and hand them to Maya. "It's not just adoption for parents we do. We can have you officially written down as an "Aunt" or "Uncle" so that if anything happens Keiran can end up with some family somewhere, whether it be relocation to a new adopted family or in some cases, parent death. You two would be looked at for temporary housing first and foremost."

Both Maya and Roger looked nearly ecstatic, and I had to admit that news kind of made me feel much happier as well. "Yes please, we will sign it!" Maya said, nearly bouncing.

The mienshao laughed and handed her the clipboard and a pen, "Each of you just sign right here, here, and here." She said pointing to various parts of the papers.

After that was done they handed it back eagerly and Raina smiled, "Congratulations that would make you three officially family." Maya and Roger both embraced me and I laughed a bit.

"Thank you," I said to basically all of them. Maya kissed my head, and held me close to her chest. I technically had an Aunt and Uncle now, which while odd, definitely made me feel less like I would be abandoned.

Raina nodded happily, "No problem dear, I just love bringing people together officially when they obviously love each other. Now Mr. and Mrs. Coldcalm are free to take you anywhere you'd like as your current acting guardians. Though right now we do have actual parents that would love to have you in their family to discuss."

My smile turned to one of nervousness as she started to hand me a couple of forms, "These are the forms I picked out to be best fit for you. I focused on couples with no kids yet so that you would be their full attention with the state you're in. I focused on families that confirmed they would deal with you gently and slowly to, make sure you could ease into their lives better. And lastly I went for mostly dragon type couples." I looked at her kind of oddly and she shrugged.

"What can I say? Their were a lot of dragon types that would like to take care of you. You were essentially a prodigy for dragon-types, and a lot of them hold immense respect for you. Others just want to make sure you feel comfortable with pokemon you already worked with extensively."

I could see she wasn't lying. I flipped through multiple forms to see the pictures, a goodra and haxorus couple, a salamance and a garchomp, a druddigon and a hydreigon, a tyrantrum and a noivern. Geez that tyrantrum is huge, never seen one in real life either. I did see one last couple, a charizard and a kommo-o, that looked rather nice, but it was still very overwhelming.

I began back at the first couple, and looked at what other things it had listed were. I read "How would you deal with Keiran's mental state and physical state in its current form?" Most of them had something nice like lots of love and care, a couple mentioned cuddling a lot, eating healthy, the tyrantrum one made me laugh because it said "lots of meat". But one said "excessive amounts of babying" which baffled me as I looked up at Raina.

"This one says excessive amounts of babying but what does that mean exactly?" I asked.

I heard Maya stir behind me as she snatched the one I singled out and read through it. "This one isn't getting passed me." It was the one with a hydreigon and druddigon.

Raina nodded kind of nervously, "I must of not been paying much attention to that one to have let it through. And I also thought he was aware of what it meant, my apologies. You see Keiran, lots of the new pokemon parents have decided they would like to treat kids a little less like their age and more like, well… babies." That didn't sit well with me in all honesty.

I just shrugged, "So… I just avoid them than?"

Raina looked at Maya and Roger, probably cursing them for not telling me, than sighed, "Keiran… Most parents support the act of babying humans. I bet she wouldn't admit to it but even Mrs. Coldcalm would probably do so if you were to allow her." Maya gave a bit of a glare with that but sheepishly nodded when I looked over at her.

If Maya supported it… I will try not to flip out about it. I asked calmly, "So… what would it be exactly? Like, baby talk and feeding me?"

Maya started, "Well it'd be… basically everything. Diapers, sippy cups, booster chairs, carrying, baby clothes, baths… changing." She slipped in at the end

I was slightly dumbfounded. I was beginning to understand it all and now they throw this weird as hell curveball at me. Babying? Diapers? The thought made me want to get up and run all the way back to my cave in the mountains. I only had one simple question, "Why?" I said.

The silence was very noticeable and awkward. Maya started again, "Pokemon want to keep you humans safe. A lot of humans were acting like babies when we acted as their fighters, so now we find it only fitting that we treat them like babies." That was… an odd way of doing things.

I kind of secluded myself from them, "Two wrongs don't make a right." I said with my arms crossed.

The room was silent for a moment before Raina spoke up, "We aren't doing this as a punishment or a cruel joke for the humans. We're doing this for your safety. Most humans wouldn't dare give up their relationships they have with pokemon, so we decided to strengthen it without giving the humans power. And you may be surprised but there are thousands of humans now who have happily accepted their new life, lots of them your age are loving it even. Some of them have accepted another program we have for body regression and mind regression."

"Body regression? That's possible?" I said, suddenly feeling slightly scared for my life.

Raina nodded, "Don't worry. Both human and pokemon parents have to sign to make sure it is legal. And at any point in the process the human can just stop doing it and return to normal. We aren't about to force anyone into it, lots of pokemon parents aren't too sure about it yet either.

I nodded, kind of coming to understand all of this, "It's definitely weird to hear but… I think… I understand." I said.

"As long as it's not shady and against my will I'm okay with it" I finished. I was definitely not okay with it completely, and still slightly freaked out and now kind of scared for adoption, but I wanted to be polite.

Raina nodded with a smile and pulled the papers I was holding from my hands. "Either way, most of this is a formality I'm required to show you. Here's the only file I think you'll really care about."

My heart stopped for a second as I had a feeling it was what I thought it was as she handed me the paper. And sure enough it was, Julia and Colin Northwing. Next to the name Julia was a slash that had the name Jewel. I could feel tears as I looked at the bottom right photo, a picture of her… my old friend. And a rather happy looking Dragonite. I was rather happy to see she did in fact find love, but… she hadn't forgot about me.

I looked at the other text as Maya shadowed my shoulder, reading with me. "How would you deal with Keiran's mental state and physical state once he is found?"

"We would give him a ton of love, and would feed him a healthy diet to get him back on track to a healthy state. Did I mention absolutely smothering him with love?" It had put next to it. Maya rubbed my back gently as more tears came down.

"If Keiran was hesitant for regression behavior how would you act?"

_"We would try and gently ease him into it on his own terms, and if he came to the conclusion it wasn't for him we would stop immediately."_

"If Keiran was hurt how would you deal with it?"

_"Some good motherly kisses and hugs, a bandaid, or if worse, a swift trip to the doctor no matter the weather. And cuddling."_

The final question, "Is there anything you would like to write for him if Keiran ends up reading this?"

_"I love you so much and I'm so very sorry I had to leave you. But please, we can talk about it and you can yell at me all you want. I know it was selfish of me to leave you alone like that, and I can't stand the idea of thinking you may be hurt or worse, and that it would be all my fault. I just need to know that my little dragon is safe, even if you still hate me. Please come home, I miss you so much." _It ended and my tears were flowing freely, and so were Maya's as she gave me a hug.

I handed the paper back to Raina who had a rather bittersweet smile on her face. As I handed it over I grabbed her hand and she looked at me expectantly, "That one… Please… Tell my mother that I'm alive."

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Right away Keiran, I'll schedule a meet up here in your room as soon as possible with your new mother and father. I'm sure she'll be absolutely elated." She finished as she hurriedly walked towards the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Raina." I said. She smiled, waved, than walked out the door.

A minute of silence passed as I sat in my reflection, what was I doing? I was the one being selfish this whole time. I may still feel slightly betrayed, but I shouldn't be thinking of rejecting her anymore. Even through it all she held hope they would find me, because she truly wanted to see me again. She cared about me more then anybody else in this world could even dream of. Maya put a paw on my shoulder, "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Are you sure you're ready to see her?" Roger asked me.

That question made me pause for longer, "I can't hide from it. She is my family too." Maya seemed content that I'd finally come around, so she gave me a hug.

"That's a very mature decision." She said to me proudly.

"Thanks auntie," The look on her face was priceless and both me and Roger laughed.

'I should of expected this' I thought as she hugged me tight and bombarded me with nuzzles. I just giggled and hugged back. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my heart, and it was going to make things a bit easier from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

The dragonite and flygon sat embraced on the couch. They had finished eating breakfast and were now watching some regular tv shows. Colin had noticed his wife seemed drained of energy almost all the time now, and he desperately wished he could do something for her, to get her mind off things. Ever since she poured her heart out a few weeks ago he had expected her to have lost some weight off her chest, but instead she had essentially just restarted a new bout of self-loathing and depression. She had nightmares daily now, and would often wake up in the middle of the night crying. She would always deny it, but it was obvious.

Just than the phone rang out through the house. Julia didn't even attempt to move, but gently nudged Colin to get up. He conceded and moved over to the phone. "Hello, Northwing residence." He answered.

"Hi this is Raina Walker with the HAA," suddenly she had Colin's full attention as his heart skipped nearly two beats, "Is this Mr. Northwing?" She asked.

Colin stuttered nervously, "Y-y-yes that's me."

He could practically hear her beaming on the other end, "We have fantastic news, and I'm sure your wife will want to hear this." Colin's suspicions all but confirmed he nearly leapt for joy. His wife would return to her usual bright self, and he might be a father!

He put the phone down and called to his wife, "Julia! The phone call is for you dear!" He said with a regular voice and expression, to allow for a bigger surprise.

She kind of groaned but pulled herself off the couch and walked over, "Colin this better not be more friends of yours asking for baked goods." She said annoyedly.

He withheld the phone for a few seconds longer with a huge grin, "Nope, it's the HAA." He said.

She nearly ripped the phone from his hand, and would have, if he hadn't let it go. She stumbled around with it clumsily until she brought it to her ear, nearly shaking. "H-Hello? This is Julia Northwing, is this the HAA?" She asked for confirmation again.

"Yes this is Raina Walker of the HAA, and case worker for one 'Little Dragon'." She gave them a moment.

"Y-You mean it?! You found Keiran?"

"Yes ma'am, he's currently at the local pokecenter getting the necessary help right now."

Raina was caught off guard by the shere bombardment of questions. "Is he okay? What happened to him? How is he acting? Why am I just now finding out? Is he-" She was cut off by Raina.

"He's doing fine, very good actually. But why don't you see for yourself? Come by my office as soon as you like and you can go see him."

"Colin get the car started!" She said, Raina heard it over the phone and withheld a laugh.

"Why your office first?" Julia inquired.

"So you can adopt him of course! I have all the paperwork set up right now, and Keiran already okayed it."

Julia was dumbfounded and her heart ached, but not in pain but in immense relief. 'He doesn't absolutely hate me? He wants me to be his parent?' She thought as she nearly fell over. "He wants us to adopt him?" She said through tears.

"He is still working out his feelings and hesitant about the new way things work, but he will only let you adopt him if I were to guess. Your adoption form made him cry."

"Oh no it wasn't supposed to do do that, I'm still making him hurt after all this time." Her heart panged as she remembered just how much she put in that form. It had been filed one or two weeks after the war ended, and even though none of her feelings she put on it had changed, she felt like she had maybe guilt tripped him.

"Forget about that, he said he want us to contact you as fast as possible. So stop making him wait and get over here!"

Julia broke out of her thoughts, "Y-Yes, thank you. Thank you so much I'll see you soon." She said as she hung up.

After trying not to fall from how much she rushed they made their way to the car and started on the drive. Julia was nearly bouncing in the seat as she squealed, "Colin can you believe it? We're going to be parents!"

Colin chuckled, "Yes it's really unbelievable. Although there is an argument to be made that you were already a parent."

She looked quizzically at him, and he shook his head, "You took care of that kid better than his parents did. And the first thing you're afraid of, is that he will reject you, or that you will be a bad parent."

She sighed, "I know Keiran. And if I know anything about him, I know that he likes to keep his feelings to himself." She looked slightly worried as she looked up at her husband.

"I just… I really, really hope that he isn't okaying us for his adoption because he knows how happy I will be. I don't want to put him through anything more than he's already been through…"

Colin took her hand in his right as he glanced over to her for a second, keeping his eyes on the road. "It's okay honey, you're allowed to be worried about this. But we are making our way over so that we can meet him, in probably less than an hour or two. You will get to talk to him, but I promise, from what you've told me about Keiran, that he absolutely loves you, even if he feels slightly angry still."

He sighed, "And yes, it's okay for Keiran as well to be angry, upset, or maybe unwilling to accept us quickly. But he described you as family right? Before he released you?" He asked as his wife gave a short nod of approval, tears in her eyes.

"Family will always be family, you two will always be family. So stop worrying and put on a welcoming, comforting, relieved smile dear. You're about to be a mother! Get excited!" He smiled brightly as she began to laugh.

"Thank you, you're right, as always." She said as she wrapped her tail around his. All worry replaced by immense excitement.

The rest of the car ride was mostly talk of things they could do together, as well as what they would do for Keiran's new room.

Julia reeled in surprise, "You want me to start straight off with the baby treatment?"

Colin shook his head, "No… No, I was saying we should buy that stuff now, so that it makes our life easier if we ease him into it. Does that make sense?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes, but I'm still making sure he's not uncomfortable immediately after entering the house."

Colin chuckled, "Agreed, we don't want a bad start as parents."

"Although," He started, "You know what they say; the first is the worst." He said with a slight laugh.

She playfully smacked his shoulder, "Colin!" She said as she broke down laughing.

They finally arrived and pulled into the HAA community offices. They walked through the big sliding doors and up to the desk where a rather bored hypno sat. As they approached he glanced up and gave a smile, "Mr. and Mrs. Northwing I presume?" He asked as they both nodded.

He nodded, and looked down at a clipboard as he wrote something down. "Miss Raina is right down that hall right there, third on the right." He said as he pointed to his left.

They gave a smile of appreciation, "Thank you!" Julia said.

"No problem, and congratulations." He added at the end with a chuckle causing the couple to beam once again.

They entered the small white room with a desk in the middle. Behind it sat Raina at a computer, when they entered she looked up and smiled as she took her reading glasses off. "Well that was certainly fast! Hello Mr. and Mrs. Northwing." She said.

They both nodded, "Sorry about the lack of scheduling, but we're both very excited." Julia said.

"Oh no, it's quite fine dear." Raina said. She turned around to a filing cabinet and sorted through the letters until she brought a folder out simply called Keiran with an underlined 'Little Dragon' under that.

She pulled out a couple of pages and started handing them over to the couple in front if her. "So I'll get the worrying ones out of the way first. This one is his medical examination as of yesterday, as well as this one which is his case file on how he was found."

They nodded as Julia opened the one where he was found. She began to read out loud, mostly for Colin. "Keiran was found on this Friday when we got a random call from the Coldcalm residence informing us of a young boy that fit the exact description of Keiran. When he awoke he talked some, and they were able to confirm the identity of 'Little Dragon'. Though he was in a nasty state, he had been found out on their porch in the middle of a blizzard, on the brink of total hypothermia." Julia stopped momentarily as she began to blame herself once again, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Colin rubbed her bath sympathetically.

"Keiran managed to recover from the hypothermia, but was left with a terrible fever. Later on the morning of Saturday, another emergency call was made from the Coldcalm residence. Keiran had woken up that morning feeling mostly fine but it wasn't long before his fever had reached dangerously high temperatures, so we had to get rid of our scheduled medical transport and replace it with an instant emergency one. Keiran was stabilized not long after we got to him, and is steadily recovering in the hospital. He seems to be in a generally healthy state as he has been eating, talking, and no tests have come up with bad news. While not one of our expected ways of finding him, the child still impressively managed to hide from all pokemon contact for a full 9 months. So be precautioned that he may be subject to mild shock, and his mental state might be volatile." The report ended and Julia smiled as Colin hugged her.

"I'm quite worried now," Julia started, "But I'm glad he was found by nice company."

Raina perked her head up, "Oh yes! I should inform you. Mr. and Mrs. Coldcalm have become quite attached to the boy themselves."

Raina noticed Julia's silent panic. "Oh don't worry dear. I am just supposed to inform you that you might want to get along with the Coldcalms, as they have signed the documents for Aunt and Uncle role."

Julia and Colin seemed dumbfounded, "Really? Did Keiran okay it as well?" Julia inquired.

Raina nodded, "They all unanimously agreed they wanted to keep contact in some way, Keiran seemed happy enough seeing as how they all had a rather cute group hug after signing."

Colin laughed, "You have competition honey." He nudged his wife as she gave him a light glare.

"Anyways, all their position means is they can act in as guardians of him when needed. Such as when you are out of town without him, if you three were to for some reason not work out as a family, death…" She trailed off, "But let's stay positive shall we?" She said with a smile.

Julia suddenly looked intensely worried once again, and Colin wrapped his arm around her. Julia picked up the second form, the medical one. Once opened the first thing she saw was a picture of Keiran with a label, "State of him upon arrival." Julia nearly cried at the picture before reminding herself it was when he was at his worst. She read through the list of problems quickly. "Malnourished, severely underweight, not enough vitamins, extreme social isolation anxiety, weak muscles… The rest of the list was rather boring, but the rest of it did bring a tear to her eye.

"Looks like we have some feeding to do." Colin said. "I'm sure he'll love your cooking"

Julia nodded with a smile as she looked back up at Raina. "Where can I sign? I want to see him." She said rather forcefully.

Raina just laughed as she handed over the folder along with 3 forms she had to sign. "Just sign in your names where applicable and it'll be official! The folder has his birth certificate, along with past medical records and a bunch of other important files. So don't lose it!" She said

They both signed and handed it back eagerly. Raina took a big stamp and brought it down on the forms with a big "Approved" sign. When she was done she filed them away and looked back up at the two anxious parents, "Congrats mom and dad!" She said.

After a moment of shocked excitement they turned and embraced. They shared a kiss and turned back to Raina, "Thank you soooo much!" Julia said.

"No problem at all dear, now go! You don't need any permission to get to see him. The hospital is already informed you're his parents." She smiled.

The both nodded and hurried out the door. They waved to the hypno who had a large smile on their way out. Once in the car they began to talk excitedly once again about everything they would do.

* * *

It was much later in the day, around evening time. Roger had fallen asleep on the chairs on the left side of my bed, while Maya had fallen soundly asleep while curled around me, tail wrapped protectively around my feet. I was using her as a pillow, (because she made a great one) while flipping through channels on the tv. It was so weird seeing all these tv shows with actors and such, but with pokemon instead. Most of it didn't interest me though, because it was either very childish, (nearly babyish) or it was super boring. Like, documentaries on events, or terrible soap operas.

I eventually flicked my way onto a news channel, which was at least mildly intriguing, until I realized they were basically only talking about me, which sent me towards near heart attack.

I calmed slightly and began listening, "We are not sure how this young boy managed to survive without outside help for so long, but he is safe now with the HAA, and we can expect a swift adoption!" Yeah, way ahead of you.

"In other news, another organized attack by Team Magma has sent the world in to shock. They attacked a pokecenter, and not only kidnapped a good portion of the children, but a few pokemon were reported missing as well! The police forces are on it though, and we can expect more news soon."

"Along with that we ha-" i stopped listening at that point. Team magma is still going strong? That's odd… wonder what their motives are? Other than disrupt the new system I can't seem them making any sizeable difference on it.

But then again, 'That's what we said about pokemon too…' I shook the thought away as the door opened.

Doctor Reed poked his head in and noticed both of the pokemon sleeping. He made his way over to my bed quietly so I could hear him. "Your new parents are on their way for visitation. They should be here in around ten minutes, would you mind waking your auntie up for me?" He asked politely, even if I felt slightly embarrassed. Going to have to get used to people calling these pokemon my Aunt, Uncle, and parents, it's a lot to take in. Also, they were already visiting? That was really quick, Julia must be really excited…

"Does that mean I'm already adopted?" I asked, which he responded with a nod. I lightly smiled and turned to Maya.

I nudged her side and felt her only shift in her sleep. I tried once again only to have her whip my hand lightly with her tail. I recoiled as Reed tried not to burst out laughing. I very hesitantly this time started to nudge her front paws she was resting her head on, "Maya… Maya. Auntie!" I said slightly louder, but still in a whisper.

She starred groggily and looked at me with half opened eyes, "What is it little pup." I ignored the nickname, though it did make me feel oddly warm.

I just pointed towards Reed behind me, "Doctor Reed is in here. Also, why did you smack me with your tail!?" I asked in angry quietness, which did not feel very useful.

She covered her mouth with a paw and snickered, than broke into a giggle. "What? Why's that so funny?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry pup, it's just that I have trained myself to do that when being nudged, because Roger can't ever keep to his side of the bed."

She put a paw up to my face, "I'm not very trained for sleeping with someone as precious as you." She said with a smile, which cause me to blush rather hard as I tried hard not to look her in the eyes.

"Uh, um… Reed! He's got news, I've already heard it though." Maya, seeming to ignore my diversion, turned to Reed with a smile.

Reed nodded, "Keiran's new parents, Julia and Colin will be here very soon for visitation. I wanted you to be aware, they may want to speak with you before they leave, seeing as how you are his Aunt and Uncle." She nodded.

"We have the cafeteria open for all parents and children, which should cover you two as well, if you'd like to get something to eat while they meet."

Maya sighed as she nodded once again, "It would be best if you were to meet them by yourself." She said.

She gave me a worried look, "Will you be okay?"

I just sighed with a smile, "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked with a shrug, but her face got more intense, with a bit of a 'really' look.

I put on a less casual mood, "Yes I will be fine. You won't have to worry." She seemed content with that answer as she kissed my forehead.

"We'll be back before visitation hours end, I promise." I nodded at her and she jumped off the bed, and rather unceremoniously woke up Roger by pushing him once and saying, "Roger, let's go get food." He was nearly instantly at his feet as he looked around in mild confusion.

She just started dragging him out of the room, "We'll talk about it in the cafeteria, let's go eat already." She told him.

He just looked at me on his way getting dragged out, "Guess we're eating, see you in a while crocodile." He said as the door shut, and from the sounds of it, hit him in the face on his way out.

Reed just shook his head and laughed, as he put a paw on my shoulder. "It looks like you've found some great company Keiran. I really hope it stays that way forever from here on." He smiled warmly and I nodded, I'm sick and tired of dealing with the bad, I just want some good people in a good life now.

He began to exit the room, "We shouldn't have any more tests today, so I'll see you tomorrow Keiran." He gave a friendly wave and I waved back.

"Thank you Reed." I said.

I sat in silence for the first time in a while. Even with the medical machines and the low volume tv the silence was almost deafening. And if was even worse on that mountain, the thought of the mountain sent a chill down my spine. I don't ever want to live like that again, it was horrible. My own best friend up there was myself, and I hated myself. I mean, I still kind of despise myself and some of my actions. But at least now I felt like I was starting over. I'm still very weary of that babying stuff though. If just a little nickname Maya gave to me is making me that embarrassed, I don't know how I'd handle baby stuff. But I might be willing to try, if only for Julia. Doesn't mean I'll like it.

I sat in what felt like eternities of silence before my door had a knock on it, follow by it slowly creaking open, I held my head up to see a familiar flygon face peeking through the doorway. Once she saw me staring back she opened it up completely and in the doorway was my old partner Jewel, in all her glory, albeit with a couple new scars. And behind her stood a rather intimidating in size dragonite that had one of the friendliest smiles I've ever seen.

"K… Keiran?" Julia asked as if she didn't believe I was sitting right there.

I just nodded slowly, "It's… me.. Jewel."

I could see tears well up as streams started to flow from her eyes. She ran over to me and pulled me into a deep hug, which I reciprocated quickly. "I'm sorry," she started, "I'm so so sorry I left you."

I shook my head, "No… I'm to blame. I was selfish and rude to you…" I started choking in my words, "Y-you were nothing but nice and I-I yelled at you, I would have left too." I said.

She shushed me and picked me up completely, she held me in her arms tightly. "You were so scared of losing a friend for a reason you didn't understand, you can't blame yourself. I won't let you blame yourself."

I shook my head, "B-but I was so terrible I-I… I hated you for so long after that… but it was all my fault. I don't deserve you or your forgiveness I'm a terrible person."

She held me away from her chest and upwards so she could look at my face. "Keiran Northwing…" She started sternly, only making me cry more, "I will have none of that. You're so bright and loveable, I want to see that Keiran. We were both to blame a little, but we're here now right? And you won't ever feel like that again my little hatchling." She said. Her tears started to calm as she pulled me close to her chest, but almost in a cradle. I felt less terrible, but I was angry with myself.

Colin approached and pulled Julia into one of his arms, "We will make sure nothing like that happens to you again, and you can bet that one on me." Colin said.

I looked over at him and smiled, "Thank you… for taking care of Julia." I asked shyly.

He nearly tripped over my words as he nodded happily, "Of course my boy." He looked rather proud as he flashed me a big warm smile. "And I'll take even better care of you." He held out a paw and set it on my head gently, than ruffled my hair slightly, making me blush.

"But we have got to get some food into you. That mountain did you no good at all."

Julia nodded, "Oh don't you worry about that. I'll make sure he gets back on track. She gave me a boop on the nose making me blush.

Julia noticed herself, "Oh Keiran I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked worriedly.

I shook my head, "No, you kind of did most of this even when you were my partner as well. Remember that one time I failed my first gym and you carried me home crying?"

She nodded fondly, "Or that time where we played in the waterpar-"

I cut her off by trying to close her mouth with my hands, "No don't tell that one."

She looked at me with a mischievous grin, "Oh? You don't want Colin to hear about that time you had me play with you in the fountains? Or when I chased you around like a hungry carvanha? Oh!" She started to laugh, "What about that one time you lost your swim trun-"

This time I forcefully drowned her out, "Lalalalalala I can't hear you!" She was laughing really hard at my wild blushing.

Colin was laughing as well, "It seems like you two have had some fun before."

I looked dejected to the side, "That's one way to put it."

Julia calmed down, "It's okay Keiran there's nothing wrong with acting like a child, you are one. In fact, now's your chance to act like one more than ever." She said.

"You don't have to hold back your feelings and your emotions. We want you to be happy and we need to know when we're keeping you happy."

Colin nodded, "No more keeping things bottled up, we're a family, and we'll work through each others problems together."

I sighed, "But, if I unbottle it all it's just a bunch of self-loathing and hatred." I said quietly, but when you're being cradled to someone's chest it's hard to be quiet enough.

She started to rock me in her arms, "Nope." Julia simply said as I looked at her quizzically. She glanced down and smiled at my confused look, "Gosh you're so cute." She gushed, making me blush. The way she says it all makes me feel warm inside.

She laughed, "I said no. As in, I don't believe you actually feel that way." I looked at her incredulously, "Now, you may have regrets, and may feel angry about those regrets, but you can't let them turn to hatred."

Colin nodded as he gently moved my head to look at him, as I was avoiding eye contact purposefully. "Regrets make you stronger. Mistakes, memories, even things out of your control. And I know one day that you will be a big strong dragon, just like us. Do you understand now, my Little Dragon?" He asked in a loving way.

I teared up slightly and nodded as I held my arms out for a hug. Colin looked surprised but also very happy as Julia handed me off into his arms. I've never really had a father before, it was a very different experience, though I'm still slightly hesitant. But after that little explanation I thought he deserved a little bit of what he wanted. And I feel pretty happy with myself if the smile he has is any indication.

As Julia lightly cooed at our display the door opened to reveal Leah, my nurse. She looked around and smiled at our new family, "Hello, sorry to interrupt Mr. and Mrs. Northwing." She bowed respectively, "But I came to see if Keiran was awake and didn't expect you two, my apologies."

Julia shook her head, "No worries dear," she said as she approached the gardevoir, "Thank you for taking care of him." Julia said politely.

She nodded, "My pleasure," she smiled, "Anyway, I came to see if he was awake because it's time for him to eat again."

I looked over from Colin's arms, "Aww do I have to?" I had to admit, I was loving spending time with them, and I didn't want it to end.

A unanimous, "Yes." Rang out from all three of them and I groaned.

Leah giggled, "Keiran they don't have to leave if you eat, if that's what you're worried about."

Oh, I thought they did. I rubbed the back of my neck, "Oh, than yes please, Leah."

She just laughed at me as she looked to Colin and Julia, "Would you like anything?"

Colin shook his head, but julia whispered something I couldn't hear into her ear. Leah smiled and nodded before turning for the door. "I'll be back soon!~" She said in a bit of a song like way. She left humming some tune I didn't recognize.

It was silent for a moment and I looked up at Colin who smiled down at me, "Can I be let down? I need the bathroom please."

"Oh of course, my apologies." He said as he gently set me down.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked rather confused.

He looked kind of nervous and sighed, "I just… Don't want to make you uncomfortable or overwhelm you is all."

I shook my head with a smile, "I liked it so it's okay." I said nonchalantly.

I swear I could see him release a ton of pressure as his heart skipped a beat. He smiled warmly once again, "That's a relief."

Julia walked back over and embraced him, I turned to head towards the bathroom as I heard her quietly speak to Colin, "You're doing great honey." I don't know why but my hearing has been exceptionally good since I've been found. I could hear very small things when I focused, eh it's probably nothing.

When I got to the bathroom door and opened it I heard Julia, "You don't need help, do you?" She asked. I could hear in her voice she very much wanted to help, but it was still way outside my comfort zone.

I turned to her, "I'll be okay." I said, causing her to nod understandingly.

Now I would admit with how weak I was, it was quite hard to do it by myself, but I managed. Before I washed my hands I realized I could hear them talking out there, quietly, but for some reason I could hear them very clearly. What's going on with my ears?

"Colin relax, he seems to already have warmed up to you." Julia comforted.

"I know I just… I don't want to screw it up. I know what it's like being isolated for so long like he was. And I know he needs all the love I can muster, I'm just not sure how far is too far, and where it starts. What if I give him too much space, and he feels neglected?" He said worriedly.

I tuned out, I didn't want to be too rude. I felt very guilty now, even though I hadn't done anything necessarily. I feel like me and Colin will get along well, but we're both kind of similar so it may take a while to get our feelings in sync. Although I can promise myself now, to have patience with him. It already made my heart ache slightly to hear him so worried about it.

* * *

Julia kissed her husband, "You worry too much. Just keep doing things the way you are, he'll love you in no time."

He nodded slowly, "How was his real father?"

Julia looked take aback as she shook her head, "You're his real father."

He grimaced, "No I mean like… his human father."

Julia shook her head again, "You're the closest thing to a father he's had yet. His real one left a year or two before we were partners, and he always told me about how much he hated him."

Colin felt a warm feeling at being called a real father, but frowned nervously. "H-Hated him?"

Julia noticed this and sighed deeply as she leaned in closer and spoke even quieter. "Keiran's father was abusive. He would regularly hit Keiran and call him names, and was constantly drunk." Julia said.

Colin started to tear up as he felt an unfamiliar feeling of burning rage deep down, "He hit him?! Our precious hatchling?" He said angrily.

Julia smiled and giggled, "See? You're already much better than he was. You're an amazing father already."

Colin realized his small outburst and smiled sheepishly, "Okay, okay. You're right." They hugged again as the door to the bathroom started opening.

—-

I walked out in mild pain, my muscles still aching terribly. I looked over slightly and noticed remnants of tears on Colin's face. 'Must've been even more emotional than I thought…' I thought mildly. As I walked out they both smiled at me lovingly, causing me to feel warm once again. It felt weird looking over at them, and realizing they were my new parents, even if I was slightly hesitant still.

I took a step or two, but a muscle in my left leg stopped working properly and my leg buckled as I caught myself on a nearby wall. Julia and Colin looked very worried and rushed towards me, Julia took one of my hands, as she inspected my leg worriedly. "Are you alright sweetheart? What happened?" She asked softly.

I nodded, "It's just my muscles. They're very weak, but that's the first time I've tripped."

Colin began worriedly, "Should I go get the doctor? It was Reed correct? I'll be ri-"

I laughed, "I'm okay, really. I just probably need to be more careful."

Colin nodded slowly, but still looked like he wanted to get the doctor for me. "I still want to talk to your doctor, even small things should be reported in my book."

I shrugged, "If you want I won't stop you."

Colin looked conflicted, but finally decided to make his first decision in my favor for me, regardless of any protest, "I'll be right back." He said as he went to find Reed.

I sighed, I appreciate it, but it made me feel out of place and guilty when people were constantly worrying over me. Julia picked me up in her arms without warning, but it didn't bother me. "Oh, don't mind it my little dragon. He's such a worry wart sometimes, but I promise he only wants to make sure you're safe."

I nodded understandingly, "I don't like when people spend so much time worrying over me…"

She smiled, "We worry because we care. We wouldn't be doing it if we didn't, so let us help you.

I sighed, "Yes, I know…"

* * *

Colin was searching aimlessly as he walked around the halls, until he nearly ran into Leah pushing a cart with food on it as they both jumped slightly.

She bowed apologetically, "Sorry I didn't see you."

Colin shook his head, "No it was my bad. I'm not watching where I'm walking."

"Can I help you find what you're looking for?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yes, would you happen to know where Keiran's doctor is? Reed I think it was?"

She nodded worriedly, "Did something happen?"

Colin lightly nodded, "It was very small, but I'd still like to talk to him."

She pointed back behind her, "He should be getting ready to leave for the day. He's down that hallway to the left, his office is third on the right."

"Thank you." He said appreciatively

He walked passed her and down the hall until he came upon a normal looking office door. There was a plaque that read "Doctor Reed" on the front of the door, so he knew he'd found it. He knocked lightly until he heard a friendly voice welcome him in. He stepped through the door to see Reed set some papers he was looking at to the side, he smiled.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Northwing, Keiran's new father?" He asked.

Colin nodded, heart still fluttering at being called a father. "Yes I wanted to talk about something that happened."

Reed looked worried, "Is he alright? I didn't hear any calls for me, did he get help?"

Colin shook his head and calmly explained what had happened earlier, along with a few extra things he noticed.

"Mr. Northwing," Reed started.

"Please, call me Colin."

He nodded, "Colin, it's just some muscle aches, he's had a fever it's rather normal. Especially being isolated so long." Reed looked rather unconvinced by his own words.

"Doctor, I don't quite believe that's all of it. Why was he taking shaky breaths, and why did his leg feel wrong when I felt it? He looked as if he was struggling really hard." Colin said.

Reed sighed deeply as he started, "Alright, you're smart that's for sure." Colin started to feel uneasy, "I was going to wait a few day to tell you an Julia, I wanted you to have a happy reunion with each other." Now colin was extremely worried.

"You might sit down." Reed gestured to the seat in front his desk as Colin sat down shakily. "You see, being on that mountain was a lot more taxing than we had anticipated. When we found him he had been in the early stages of hypothermia, and as I'm sure you know, Keiran is very skinny. Nearly to the bone at places." Colin nodded.

Reed adjusted himself in his seat, "Even though brief, the hypothermia was able to reach some of his bones much faster due to a lack of anything really between the outside and inside."

Colin started to look as worried as he had feared he would, "What does this all mean?" He asked.

Reed sighed. "To put it simply. His muscles and bones may not make a full recovery. They definitely won't anytime soon, but it's a mystery as of now as to whether they will heal over a longer period of time. But you should probably expect him to need assistance in walking for... potentially the rest of his life."

Colin teared up, "So, he's crippled?"

Reed tried to not make eye contact as he grimaced, "I don't like that word but... At least in a mild sense, yes. Unless we get him some rehabilitation for walking, which may or may not work, he will most likely require walking support."

Colin couldn't hold it back, he cried. Reed walked around the table and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be like that. Cheer up, you're still a father."

Colin shook his head, "I know it's just… life is so unfair sometimes, isn't it?"

Reed smiled bitterly, "Yes, yes it can be. But it can also be beautiful."

A moment of silence passed, "So, who knows?" Colin asked.

"Keiran already knows this, he's requested I help keep it hidden a few days, he didn't want any of you to worry anymore than you already do." Reed explained.

"He's a good kid Colin. A great one. Which is why you should be over there hugging and playing with him, and not mourning something that can't ever change."

Colin nodded as he stood up, "Thanks, I appreciate it Doctor."

"Just call me Reed. Here's my number," he handed him his personal phone number on a piece of paper. "Call me if you need anything."

Colin nodded as he headed for the door, "Oh! And do keep it hidden for a bit longer. I'll find it easier to explain to Julia his Uncle, and Aunt all together rather than individually one at a time."

Colin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Apologies. Thanks again."

Reed nodded as he left his office. With a heavy heart Colin felt more protective of Keiran now than before, his heart ached in both sadness and joy at being a father. 'I'll keep him safe, as long as I live he will be loved.'

* * *

I was sitting in my bed, eating and talking to Julia at the same time as the door opened. Colin entered, a smile on his face but I could see behind it slightly, he knew… I felt terrible now, but at the very least, he understands now. I didn't like keeping things a secret but I couldn't bare the reaction from Maya and Julia when they find out.

Colin upon seeing us seemed to remove most of his leftover sadness as he walked over happily. "And what are my two favorite dragons talking about." He said making me blush.

Julia giggled, "We were talking about our old past, and telling stories from my perspective this time. So, what did the doctor say?" She asked.

Colin froze for a second as he answered, "Oh no it was silly of me honestly. Reed just sat me down, explained the healing process and gave me some advice. I was worried over nothing!" Huh, he was gonna cover for me? That surprised me.

I locked eye contact with Colin as julia smiled and laughed, "Yep, sounds like you!"

I could tell Colin realized I knew that he knew, and he mouthed the word sorry. I shook my head and held my hands out for a hug, which he leaned in to take. "Thanks for going to check anyways, I appreciate it… dad."

He made an odd sound of happiness as I felt some tears fall on my back. He picked me up from the bed and hugged me tighter. Julia daww'd at the display, "No fair, he said dad first!" she said in a playful dejected way, making us laugh.

After a long hug Colin set me back down in my bed, he smiled at me proudly with tears still on the edge of his eyes. I was trying to make him feel better, but at the same time, something about calling him dad just made me feel really warm. Maybe I should do it more? Though the word dad mildly reminded me of my actual one, which made me shudder, maybe another word? I shook the thought temporarily as I fell back into eating my food, with Julia talking about some of our stories. The rest of the night was mostly filled with these memories, we laughed and joked, surprised each other with our thoughts during certain times of our past. Colin listened eagerly, making jokes and such all night.

After I had eaten and Leah had come to take my tray she had told us Maya and Roger would be back soon. They went to eat, but also were taking some time in the lounge to relax. The news made Julia and Colin slightly nervous. "So," Julia started, "What are they like?"

I laughed, "They're super nice. Maya is kinda timid but cares about people a lot. I think I almost gave her multiple heart attacks. Roger is nice but kind of nonchalant about everything, he's really funny though." I seemed to ease their minds for now, but the meeting between those four would still be very interesting to see.

It wasn't much longer before we hear a knock at the door. Colin answered and smiled as he opened the door for Maya and Roger. Than gestured inside to them. They entered and stood across from Julia and Colin.

Julia started, "Hi, you must be the Coldcalms, Keiran's told us about."

They both smiled politely and nodded, "Yes I'm Maya, and this is my husband Roger. You two are the Northwings than?"

They nodded and Colin laughed, "You three, actually." He jokingly corrected.

Roger laughed as well, "Yes, we're quite happy for you. He's such a good kid I know you'll love him."

"Oh we already do, I promise." Julia said as she pretended to whisper, "He's already said the d word." She giggled.

I protested as I covered my blushing face with the blanket litely, "Don't embarrass me!"

"Yup," Colin said proudly, "Cuddled up to my chest and called me Dad." He said as I groaned.

Maya and Roger laughed as Maya cooed, "I'm so happy it worked out well!"

Their conversation seemed to hit off from there as they started telling stories, about me of course… With Maya relating me entire meeting with them. Emphasizing the embarrassing parts…

"He cuddled against my stomach that night, it was the absolute most adorable thing ever!" Maya said causing them all to laugh.

I groaned as the stories went on, And Julia was starting to take her stories and talk about them. She went right for the waterpark again and I had to hold myself back from leaving the room. My face was just bright red all night. Until eventually I yawned as I was feeling really tired, Julia picked me up and cradled me lovingly on the bed as I began falling asleep. I didn't feel like protesting so I let her have the moment. Which of course just made Maya coo at the display.

"Well," Maya started, "I will admit I was worried, but you three seem as close as a family from birth already. I'm so happy Keiran is openly accepting you as well."

Colin and Julia nodded, "He's a real sweetheart, I absolutely cannot wait to take him home with us."

"How long will it be?" Maya inquired.

"It should be around two or three more days." They nodded.

The door opened and Leah walked in. She bowed respectively, "Hello, sorry for the news but visiting hours are ending in about ten minutes. But we open again tomorrow at nine in the morning!"

"Thank you Leah." Maya said as she dismissed herself.

I groaned, half asleep as I nestled myself closer to Julia's chest causing her heart to nearly melt. "I don't want you to go…" I said in a childish whine.

Colin laughed, "Don't worry, by the time you wake up tomorrow it'll be visiting hours again."

"Don't you four have work?" I asked.

Maya started, "I'm self-employed, Roger does, but it's the weekend so he's off."

Than Julia. "I'm taking a few paid months off. Whenever pokemon adopt we're allowed the same as if we had a new born child, just like humans."

Colin finished, "I run my own business, so I get to take days off whenever I want. My employees will keep it up and running."

I smiled lightly, "Okay fine, you guys need rest too."

Julia giggled, "And so do you little hatchling, you're nearly half asleep."

Maya and Roger got up and gave me hugs as they walked over to the door. Julia set me down in my bed gently and pulled the covers over me. She lightly kissed me on the forehead, "Sleep tight little one." She said.

Colin tucked me in slightly, "We'll see you in the morning son."

I yawned one last time, "Goodnight mom, dad ." I don't know why I said it but it just felt right. I was only half awake so it was mostly my brain on autopilot, but it made my heart flutter to say it.

Maya and Roger aww'd at that and Julia and Colin embraced in tears, "We did it." Julia whispered to Colin.

After having their hearts thoroughly melted they turned to leave. They all left at the same time, quietly shutting the door. Julia and Colin barely contained their excitement as they walked out, with Maya and Roger congratulating them.

Man today was taxing, but I had new parents which I definitely like. Everyone seemed to get along well and nothing went horribly wrong. I mean, Colin found out about my situation, but I don't feel like it will cause any problems. If anything it gave me a way to bond with him slightly. I've never felt so odd though… the whole day was just my heart feeling warm, or like I had butterflies a lot of the time. Why did I call them that before they left? I wanted to, because it felt right. Mom and Dad reminds me of my human parents too much, so I used the next ones I thought of. But it sounded so childish, that is what Julia and Colin want though… Julia would have stopped me if she thought I was doing it just to make them happy, so maybe I really was coming around to this whole thing, much faster than I thought I would. Lots of questions but I'm so tired and I miss them already, I am only just now realizing how alone I feel. I feel like getting up and going to find them, but that's silly… they went home already. What's wrong with my thoughts lately?... Oh well, sleep should make the wait faster.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and was greeted by Leah, who had offered me breakfast which I gladly took. Mainly I just ate and watched some of the new cartoons that had started since the pokemon took over. They were generally odd in my opinion, some of them very surreal. A couple felt like they were just downright trying to brainwash me honestly, but then again, so did a lot of the older ones as well. I eventually settled on one that was perfectly entertaining. It was actually about a human kid who learned he could actually use pokemon moves, but not just one type or two, he could use literally any type he wanted. He had a group of friends that he tried to save the world with, from an evil chimchar. He had a vaporeon friend, an eevee friend, and a diancie friend. It was only a couple episodes in but I really enjoyed it, maybe I can finish it? Will I be able to at my new home? I guess I'll find out when the time comes.

Anyway after I had watched a few episodes I had to turn it off because Reed came in for an extra checkup. He tried to tell me about how Colin knew, but I explained what had happened, he seemed pretty happy with how it turned out though. He said I was looking better today for the most part, but I should take it easy. And he also threw in that if I need to walk at all that I shouldn't and should ask for help. He bid me farewell and left, leaving me alone right now. Which I wanted to go back to watching the show but now it was ahead and I had no clue what was going on, so I guess I'll wait until it cycles through again or something.

As I sat there annoyed on what to do, the door had a knock, I groaned, expecting more annoying hospital stuff. "Come in!" I called.

The door opened and I saw Julia and Colin who gave me a wide smile as my presence seemed to instantly lighten their days. Julia came over and wrapped me in a hug, which made me laugh, "I thought you were kidding, you guys really have nothing to do for today?" I asked.

Julia pulled away as she stroked my cheek with a hand, "Yes, go to the hospital of course!" She said as if it was an indisputable fact.

Colin nodded, "Nothing is really more important than being here to give you company right now." He said as his smile widened at my outstretched arms.

He pulled me up into a big hug, and I pulled myself even closer. Julia laughed from behind me, "He seems to be more of a daddy's little boy than a mommy's boy."

I blushed deep red and pulled away to look at her, "Julia! Stop!" I said slightly helplessly while Colin laughed.

She just laughed even more, "Oh hush, I'm just messing with you hatchling." I blushed even more at being called hatchling, but I accepted it. My face was still super red, I don't have an excuse either other than Colin's hugs were super great. He set me back down in my bed and I playfully pushed Julia.

"Besides," I started, "I've already got more than half a year of your affection to last a lifetime. Colin hasn't burned me out yet." Julia stuck her tongue out playfully at me, which I returned kindly, making us both laugh.

We started talking about memories and such once again, nothing too interesting mostly just battles and such. Until we changed topics to what they had planned we could do once I get settled in. Most of them seemed pretty normal and fun such as the movie theater, the arcade, theme parks, water parks once summer comes around. But a couple of them were a bit on the other side of things, like the kid's park, hosting sleepovers once I get friends, halloween was real soon as well.

They must have noticed the look on my face as Julia sighed, "Keiran, I know we've avoided talking about it, but we'll have to talk about it sooner or later."

I nodded and turned my head to the side, "Than talk…" I said slightly annoyed.

"We won't force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." She started.

"I know." I said.

"But we would like you to try it…" She said slowly.

I nodded, "But what is it you want to try."

She looked at Colin and he started off nervously, "We'd want to do things like, younger clothes, carrying you a lot, feeding you, and maybe a crib to start with. But no diapers or anything unless you want them."

I definitely found it odd, but also it didn't sound absolutely horrible. Except maybe the crib. "Maybe, I'm not completely on board, but I'll consider it more."

Julia and Colin smiled, "That's all we wanted to hear is that you'd keep an open mind." Julia said.

"Take your time, there's no rush deciding." Colin said.

I nodded and we slowly fell back into conversation, this time, on who was the weirdest person you've met edition. We laughed for quite a while as we talked, the only interruption being Leah later at noon when it was lunch time. Julia and Colin had ate in my room with me, and after we finished we played some board games for an hour or two. And that's when there was another knock at the door. "Come in!" Julia said, as me and Colin were deep in strategizing Julia's downfall, as she was miles ahead of us. The door opened and Maya appeared, but seemed rather hesitant, "Hello, Oh! Am I interrupting you guys?" She asked.

Julia smiled welcomingly, "Hello Maya, you're fine! Come in, no Roger today?"

She shook her head, "Roger had a few things he needed to do today, but he should show up in a couple of hours."

That's when I noticed her and gave a big smile, "Auntie! You wanna play some board games? Julia's gonna win this one anyhow." I said excitedly.

She laughed, "Of course! Careful though little pup, are you sure you want to lose again?" She said with a grin.

"Try me, put your skills where your mouth is!" I replied with a competitive look. Julia and Colin both chuckled as Maya sat across from me and we started a new game.

We played tons of board games for the next few hours, Roger showed up and so we began to play card games. Which may have been a mistake, as Roger was a master at them, which is probably why he recommended it. Anyways, I had dinner after an hour or so of card games, and we all decided we would just talk for awhile. Julia and Colin got to know Maya and Roger much more, and they all seemed to hit it off nicely. It wasn't long, maybe an hour, before Maya and Roger had to leave.

"Already? But Roger just got here…" I said rather sadly.

"I'm sorry little pup, but it's so freezing outside and we live up on the side of that mountain, it gets way too hard to climb through the snow if it gets too late."

I nodded understandingly, "Tomorrow than?"

She smiled, "That should be the day you get out, if everything with you is good right? Wouldn't miss it."

I gave them both a hug and they left, leaving me with just my new parents. I started to fall asleep after they had left, conversation had died down and Maya and Roger had put on the news channel. Which while slightly interesting, didn't do much other than slowly put me to sleep. Julia had picked me up at some point, I briefly noticed her gentle quiet humming, and she had even been rocking me. I put my head against her chest, and her heartbeat brought me immense comfort. And at some point I passed out.

I groggily woke up a bit later, noticing I was In Colin's arms instead, as Julia nudged my shoulder. "Keiran, we have to go for today." She said.

I whimpered lightly, catching even myself off guard, I remained almost glued to Colin, "No, don't…" I said slowly, still tired.

Colin started rubbing my back slowly. "We have to, visiting hours are over. We'll be back tomorrow, and then you can come home with us! Aren't you excited?"

I nodded, "But I… I don't like it.

"What is it hatchling?" Julia asked softly.

"I don't like being alone, it gives me bad feelings, and memories." I said.

Julia sighed, a tear falling as she silently blamed herself for my state. "I promise, we'll never leave you. You won't ever be truly alone now. Especially after tomorrow."

Colin nodded, "The faster you get to sleep the faster we'll get to take you home."

I sighed, yes, they were right. But there was also no such things as a "fast" sleep. I always wondered what my dreams would be replaced with after I met with Julia again, let's just say, we replaced the good memories of Julia, with the bad memories of the past. Sleep wasn't hard just, very, very horrible usually. Regardless, I gave a small smile though, "Okay, I want to sleep than!" I said.

They laughed and put me to bed like the night before. However I didn't call them anything, I just said goodnight. Which I briefly noticed it make Julia kind of scared, she had a look of immense worry, and mild fear. I didn't have much mind to deal with it though as I drifted off fast.

* * *

"Julia, it doesn't mean anything that he didn't say mom and dad…" Colin said rather annoyed as his wife had started to worry again. They were driving home in the darkness, not many others were out at this time.

She shook her head, "I know, I know. But I can't help feeling like I've screwed up harder than I thought."

Colin looked at her curiously, and she continued. "I see it when he's sleeping. Me leaving him was such a stupid idea. I mean, he's just a child for god-sake, and I left him alone with absolutely nobody's help out in a thunderstorm!" She turned to Colin a look of anger and helplessness in her eyes.

Colin glanced over and took one of her paws, "Julia relax, we've already had this talk. He clearly loves you still."

"Colin... he's broken." She said simply, with tears falling in streams.

Colin didn't want to acknowledge it much but she was right. The kid's issues were immense, and the emotional turmoil and physical abuse he's been given were slowly tearing him apart until recently. Not to mention his legs…Julia would be heartbroken when she finds out. Colin tried to avoid showing his fears, "But," he paused, "He doesn't have to be broken forever." They had arrived back at the house and gotten out of their car.

"Colin, you're already a better father than I am a mother, he even looks to you for affection first," she looked like she was giving herself a lot of anxiety, a look that Colin had almost never seen. "Which isn't a bad thing but… I don't think he actively thinks of me as a parent, more like an old friend. He's broken, and injured, and alone in that hospital because of me and I can't blame him for thinking like that."

Colin sighed and took hold of her shoulder as he looked at her, "Julia, have you thought about him maybe being overwhelmed? I mean, he went from complete isolation to having two families looking after him, he just needs some time."

"Have you also ever thought that he may be looking to me for attention more because it's new to him? He's never had a loving father, but he's had you for quite a while. He needs us to help him readjust. Have you not noticed the much more childish way he's been acting? It's not because he's pretending or anything, he's just finally getting a chance to be a child. I promise you by tomorrow night your fears will be gone."

Julia nodded rapidly, as Colin embraced her. She cried for a minute or so before she pulled back, "I'm sorry, I was being selfish, you're right. I don't care what he thinks of me, I want to take care of that child and that's what I'll do." She said with a determined nod, putting Colin at ease.

"Tell you what," Colin started, "I have a few things I need to check on at the shop anyway. Why don't I come by the hospital a few hours later, give you and him some personal time?" He said with a smile.

She nodded, "You don't have to, love, but I would like some personal time with him."

He nodded with a smile, "Than we'll do that." They made their way into the house for some much needed rest.

* * *

_I felt a stinging pain on my cheek, I held it with my hand to try and rub the pain away as I looked at my father with anger. "What? I can totally become a trainer, why won't you let me try?"_

_He shook his head as he sat in the chair, he slurred of his words slightly. "If you ain't worth nothin' now, what makes you think you'll do better with a pokemon?"_

_I tried to ease my anger and only mildly succeeded, "Well that's just the thing, you don't know everything do you? You have no clue how good I'd do as a trainer."_

_He groaned, "Watch your tone or I'll give you another one." I shuddered as I realized he was talking about the very red mark on my cheek which still stung._

_Just than my mother walked in, "Honestly just let him do it, maybe he'll get lost or something. At least he'd have a shot at making money so we can stop feeding him."_

_My father just shook his head again, "I don't want him out there. They'll put ideas in his head, and it'll get to him."_

_I knew the real reason, he was most likely scared of me having more power than him for once. I seethed with anger, "No, you want to control me. Being a trainer is just too much power for me in your eyes."_

_He shrugged, "You said it not me."_

_I calmed myself slightly, "Fine, I'll just become a trainer when your body gives out from all the alcohol."_

_He laughed, "Long wait ahead of you, also I don't wanna hear another word, and you don't want me getting up 'cause I'm quite comfy right now."_

_I turned around giving my mother a last glance, she just shrugged and sat down on the couch as I made my way up to my bedroom. I couldn't do much now, so I just angrily read a couple of books, but my mood remained sour for the following weeks._

* * *

I jerked awake as I felt someone lightly stroking my head, I looked up to see Julia, which both puzzled me and brought me a lot of comfort. I could feel tears form in my eyes as I sat up, she backed away from the bed but I held out my arms, I needed a hug after that one.

She brought me into a hug, and I clung to her like a lifeline. "Shh.." she rubbed my back, "It's alright, it was just a bad dream."

I cried, "It was memories actually."

She picked me up and held me to her chest, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "No, but I probably should…" I told her the story, gaining mixed reactions of anger, sadness, and genuine horror.

She stroked my cheek as she held me back a bit to look in my eyes, "You know we won't ever punish you like that, right?"

I nodded, of course they wouldn't, "I know you won't."

"And you know we won't ever leave you? That you're our little dragon, and always will be?" She said with a smile. My face went red slightly as I blushed. Though I gave a nod and a bit of a giggle at the face she made at my blush.

"And… what else?" She asked me.

I looked at her curiously for a minute, "I'm always gonna lose at board games?"

She laughed as she spun me around in her arms a couple times making me laugh, "No silly! That we love you sooooo much!" She said as she brought me back to her chest as she kissed my cheek, making me blush again.

I buried myself closer to her extremely comforting embrace and said in a shy way; "I love you too mommy," I swear I could feel her heart skip a beat or two, but she just held me as she stood there in mild shock. It was becoming kinda odd how long she just stood there, I looked up to her face but it still looked frozen.

I figure I must've overstepped my boundaries or something, she doesn't ever freeze up like that. I tried to wiggle my way out of her arms slightly, since the bed was right below us, but I felt her grip tighten. She finally moved as she looked down at me in mild bewilderment, I blushed sheepishly and laughed slightly nervously. "I… don't know where that came from, sorr-"

"No no no no…" She said quickly as she brought me back up to her chest. "I was just so happy, you didn't do anything wrong my hatchling." She said as she whimpered quietly. She clutched me tight and I felt a few tears on my back.

She held me away from her chest and gave me a kiss on the forehead, and caressed my cheek with a paw. It sent a good chill down my spine and my heart fluttered slightly, I guess this is what family felt like? "Keiran," she said bringing my attention back to her, as I was lost in her gentle embrace, I gave her my full attention again. "Promise me…" she paused, "Promise me you'll never say anything to make me or Colin happy, always tell the truth even if it hurts our feelings." She gave me a motherly smile, I giggled and held out a pinky, realizing she didn't have one either she still held out a finger and made the promise with me.

After the promise I looked up at her, "If you're worried I said that to make you happy, you're wrong. I said it to make myself happy." I gave her a smile, and she nodded happily. I was now feeling very guilty of lying to her about my condition, and seriously considered telling her. 'It's just one more day...'

She brought me back into the embrace and we just sat there for a few minutes, "You are my world now little one," she started, "My light in a dark tunnel, and my hero."

I laughed, "Your hero? How did I do anything for you? You've taken care of me, not the other way around."

She shook her head, "I never told you, but my trainer before you was abusive, and you brought the light of wisdom into my eyes. You showed me how trainers and pokemon should get along."

That news both dumbfounded me and made me smile, "I thought…" I started to laugh, "I thought you became my partner because you thought I would get myself killed without your help."

She laughed as well, "No, though you may have if I hadn't been there a couple of times."

"But," I asked, "Why are you saying this now?"

She shook her head, "I didn't need sympathy back than, all I need was time to heal, and you were what started it. Making sure I had the strength to keep what happened to me from happening to you was what kept me going."

"Which brings me to another question." She started. She looked quite nervously slightly avoiding eye contact, "I know you said it not even two minutes ago but… Do you consider me… your parent?" I looked at her in confusion.

She sighed, "I need to know if I'm your caretaker, or your parent in your eyes." That question seemed very silly to me, how is she this worried about that still?

I shook my head confused, "I'm not sure what you mean?"

She sighed solemnly, "I mean… if your real mother were to be found. Would you still consider me… your parent?"

I understood what she was scared of now and I smiled, "You're not my mom," I started, noticing her face fall drastically. "You're way better than she ever was." Julia's face was priceless.

"You're not my mom. You're my real parent, you're my mama, and also my hero. You were my real parent almost since the day you rescued me."

There was a steady stream of tears falling down her face now, she looked at me with only a face I'd expect from a loving mother. She also seemed immensely proud, she sat down on my bed for what looked like a way to catch herself. She was mildly shaking at the knees for some reason. I looked up at her as she began to rock me, "Why did you ask though? I thought it would be obvious."

She nodded, "I was so afraid you'd never forgive me truly. That you might pretend for me slightly, but I see now that my worries were wrong. I was just overthinking things, again…" she said with a teary smile.

I nodded, "You two are my parents now. And I don't think you'd let me go anymore either."

She smiled sheepishly as she gave me another hug. "No, I'll never let you get away from me again." She gently rocked back and forth, making me slightly sleepy.

I laughed, "Is that a threat?"

She giggled, "No, it's a promise." We both shared a laugh.

Leah knocked at the door and came in with breakfast, smiling brightly at us. I thanked her and ate while showing Julia my new tv show I liked. Funny enough she actually got quite into it with me, and assured me she would help me watch it on their tv at home. I eventually fell asleep after I had eaten, I was laying in my bed with Julia, my head against her chest. Her heartbeat was soothing now, and I couldn't help it so I gave in and napped.

* * *

_"What are you even talking about? My fault? That bastard ran because he's a coward, it's not my fault he couldn't fix himself up!" I was standing across the living room fuming at my equally angry mother._

_She started yelling as well, increasing in volume. "You disrespectful little… He left because of your wild power fantasy of becoming a trainer. You drove my husband out because you just had to go see that stupid professor!"_

_I smirked angrily, "He left because he's unfaithful, have you seen the women he talks to? You're so blind and ignorant you still think he loved you!"_

_My mother began picking up empty beer cans and throwing them at me, garnering a bit of fear from me. I dodged a few but a couple hit, leaving small bruises. "You will not talk to me like that. Do you understand? You're lucky we haven't thrown you out yet, or worse!"_

_I growled from behind a piece of furniture as I peeked back out, "Why don't you than? I'm waiting! It'd be better than living in this hell. Also are you threatening to kill me? Do you even have it in you?" I realized I may have been pushing it with the taunts as she picked up a beer bottle and smashed it against a wall, while still holding the now sharp weapon._

_I stood up and walked to the door, "You're insane! Screw this house and you." I opened the door to the sun setting._

_She laughed, "Where are you going, it's almost dark. Stay and we'll have some fun son!"_

_I just shook my head and walked out, slamming the door. A next door neighbor looked at me worriedly but I ignored it. Thankfully I had my satchel still, so I could do some pokemon hunting tonight._

_That was the night I met Julia._

* * *

"Colin, he called me mommy!" She tried to be quiet as she nearly squealed from the doorway as Colin had just gotten there.

Colin smiled brightly and embraced her in a hug, "That's great! I told you didn't I?"

She nodded and they shared a kiss, Julia blushed, "He's just the sweetest little thing… I can't contain myself I just wanna bring him home, sing him lullabies…"

Colin chuckled, "Yes, I know darling. You will be able to, starting tonight."

They both heard some stirring as Keiran jerked back awake, they both turned slightly alarmed, and upon seeing his face they were both worried. They walked over to him quickly, and Julia kneeled over the bed to try and pull his face up to meet hers. "Sweetie? Was it another bad dream? My poor little hatchling…"

As she brought her hand towards him he flinched and shied away from the touch, garnering a very scared and worried response from Julia and Colin. "Hey buddy it's just us." Colin said.

"Are you okay?" Julia asked as she tried to embrace him again gaining another negative response as he backed away.

"Yes I just… I need a bit, by myself." Keiran said slowly.

Both pokemon looked at each other worriedly as they slowly nodded their heads. "Alright Keiran, me and Julia will go get lunch, be back in a little bit." Colin said for them.

Julia was going to protest but Colin shushed her lightly, as he tried to nearly push her out of the room. Julia took one last glance at Keiran, holding his head in his hands looking distraught. She started to tear up as Colin closed the door.

Colin lead her to a nearby private room built specifically for parents to talk with doctors and such, and Julia nearly fell into his arms. "W-What did I do wrong?" She sobbed, "He looked so helpless, why didn't he want our help?"

Colin just held her with a very caring hug, "I… don't know, honey. Maybe he was overwhelmed, or maybe the nightmare he had was something that made him uncomfortable."

"Colin he flinched away from me. That can not just be him being overwhelmed." Julia cried.

Colin just sighed, "We'll talk to him in a bit, I really don't know this time. I'm sorry. All I know is we should probably give him space for now.

Julia nodded and they both sat down for a while, thinking about what happened. Neither had the appetite to eat anymore.

* * *

'I knew it was cruel, why did I send them away like that?' I asked myself.

I felt… angry, after that memory. I really didn't want either of them to see me angry, and I don't trust myself. I was so angry at myself. In fact I just felt angry in general, I felt childishly upset but I had no explanation for it.

And Julia! I flinched at her touch, geez why am I so stupid? She was just trying to help me. I guess I just freaked out at the memory, I feel mostly calm now, but now I'm alone… I want them to come back.

I started tearing up childishly, 'Where'd they go? Oh yeah, to get food. What if they don't come back? I scared them…'

Just than Doctor Reed walked through the door, becoming worried at my state. He came over to me, "Keiran? What's wrong? Where'd your parents go, I swore they checked in…" he said confused.

I choked on my words, "I told them to l-leave after a bad d-dream… and… I want them to come back." I cried.

Reed nodded slowly as he picked me up, "It's okay Keiran, they didn't leave you... Want to go look for them?" He asked me with a smile. I nodded and he headed for the door to my room.

We headed through multiple hallways, checking many rooms. The cafeteria didn't have them, and neither did most of the waiting rooms. Their car was still there though. Eventually Reed had an "aha" moment and we walked to a section of parent rooms. The only closed door was the next culprit, and Reed gently knocked. We both heard the familiar voice of Colin say, "Come in."

Reed smiled down at me and I nodded as he pushed the door open. Reed set me down and I used him for leg support as I looked over at Julia and Colin. They both looked rather stressed and worried until they both saw me. They both rushed over and engulfed me into a hug as I choked on my words once again. "I'm s-sorry… I wasn't trying to be mean..."

Colin nuzzled me, "I should've been more attentive as your parent. We should've stayed against your wishes to make sure you were alright."

Julia scolded me, "What are you doing out of your hospital bed young man?"

She held back a smile as I looked down sheepishly. "Blame Reed."

We all looked up but Reed had already been at the door, "I will not incur the wrath of a dragon-type mother thank you." He smiled at the door.

Colin laughed, "Thank you, Reed."

He waved his hand, "Of course, just make sure he gets back to his room for me." My parents nodded as we also made our way to the door and back to my room.

I started to cry on our walk and Julia clutched me tighter, "What's wrong hatchling?" She said lovingly.

"I-I thought you might not come back. It really scared me… I don't want to be alone." I said as Julia shushed me.

She rocked me, "We will never leave you little one." I nodded, lightly full of worries, but still.

We made it back to my room, but by than I had fallen asleep in Julia's arms again, thankfully not with a bad dream this time.

* * *

_This new flygon I met was really funny. She led me all the way back to town, but she didn't let me walk home. She took my hand and started guiding me to the pokecenter, to my curiosity. I finally realized what she was doing and looked up at her surprised, "I'm fine flygon. I don't need help." I said._

_She huffed at my response, and said flygon a few times, but I actually understood her this time; ("No, it was lightly raining and dark out there. You may have a cold or something.") She said sternly._

_Dream me just sighed as I couldn't pull myself free from her grip. We walked up to the counter, a couple trainers looked in bewilderment at a flygon, others looked curiously at how she guided me like a child. The nurse at the front greeted the flygon curiously until she looked down at my less than enthused face. "Oh! Are you bringing your trainer in for a checkup?" She giggled._

_My flygon nodded with a smile, seemingly happy she caught on quickly. "Well that's a bit of a new one, but no worries we'll give him one straight away!" She said cheerfully._

_A few older trainers behind me that were conversing were laughing as one pointed at me, flygon turned around and shot them a glare I would never want to be on the receiving end of, and they hightailed it out of the center._

_The nurse guided us back to the room, "Alright just take a seat up here and we'll get right to it." Before I could protest or anything flygon had picked me up gently and set me back down on the table._

_I blushed as I gave a small glare to her, "I can do it myself!"_

_She huffed, ("Not if you are hurt, which we don't know yet.")_

_The nurse smiled at us, "Your flygon is very caring, she'd make a good nurse. But she seems very attached to you."_

_I nodded, "I only met her a few hours ago too…"_

_the nurse seemed surprised, but smiled. "Must be a gift you have, than."_

_We got to the checkup and most of it was fine. I had a few allergies to being outside, but it was mostly fine. But they requested I take my shirt off and I adamantly refused. "Keiran please, we need to see if there was any physical damage"_

_I refused but my flygon growled at me sternly and I sighed. I slowly took it off gaining a worried look from both, "Gosh it looks like you fought a pack of mightyena!" She said._

_Flygon whined her name nervously as she gently inspected me. ("Who did this to you little one?")_

_The nurse sighed, "All these bruises are variably old, a few are new and swollen. And there's some scratches as well, bad ones. They could've been infected!"_

_My flygon widened her eyes as she rubbed her head against mine, making me feel slightly better. The nurse left to get some bandages and other things, and I sighed. "I can't take you out of your pokeball at home. I don't want you to get hurt too…" I said quietly._

_I heard some very distressed flygon sounds and she had embraced me with extreme worry. ("Your parents!? Oh you poor baby!")_

_I sighed, "It's alright flygon, we're gonna do lots of cool things now that we found each other."_

_("It's not 'okay'. This is outrageous! She should be in jail, no. If she touches you I'm burning her alive!") she ranted but to me it just made me laugh._

_"I know I'm not the most interesting trainer but… Thanks, Flygon." I said thankfully. The flygon nuzzled me, and we both smiled happily._

* * *

**I'm going to finish this story and write it no matter what, but if you dislike anything, (even like anything in particular,) I would love a review. I can't exactly improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.**

** Either way, I know this hospital stuff is dragging on, the next chapter will be the last one in here I promise. But it'll also be much more entertaining.**

**Thanks for reading this far, see you soon. (also what's up Sky Hooves!)**

**-FIygon out.**


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly blinked my eyes open, the light from the window blinding me briefly. I felt very comfortable as I looked up at Julia who was holding me to her chest. She looked down at me and smiled warmly, "Well look who's up, is it my little hatchling?"

The mild baby talk made me blush madly as I groaned, "Julia…" I whined.

Colin laughed, "Told you honey."

I was confused as Julia lightly rolled her eyes with a small laugh. "Yes, you were."

"Told you what?" I asked.

Colin spoke up, "She was hoping you would already be ready for some babying, considering your emotional rollercoaster earlier. I told her though, that it wasn't that simple."

I blushed once again, but felt slightly guilty. I looked up at Julia and spoke shyly, "I was just not ready for it, sorry."

She smiled and pulled me in for a hug, "It's not your fault I'm impatient. Don't worry about it at all sweetie, you have all the time in the world."

Julia lightly set me down in the hospital bed next to her, and she hopped off the bed. I was slightly disappointed because her holding me felt… oddly right. She noticed my disappointed face and giggled, "Reed said that as soon as Maya and Roger get here that we'll have a talk about you, and we'll be on our way!" She said with a very happy voice as she held in her excitement.

My face paled slightly as I realized that talk would be involving the condition of my legs. Colin must've noticed as he put himself between Julia and me and kneeled over my bed, "I can't wait. After we talk to Reed we'll be able to live like a family, and we'll get through everything with each other." I could see what Colin was getting at as he gently rubbed his paw through my hair. I nodded and gave him a quick hug, and he stood back up again.

Julia obliviously nodded her head in happiness, "I already called to talk to Maya and she said they'd be here very soon, oh the wait is killing me!" She nearly bounced in her spot.

I pondered curiously, "What's your house like?"

Julia smiled, "It's a nice single story house with an open kitchen and living room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a big open yard in the back. It even has a nice little playset in the back."

I blushed at the last bit but nodded, "What chores will I have?" I asked.

Julia's mood seemed to plummet as she looked at me worriedly, "Keiran…" She came over and embraced me unexpectedly, "I know what you're worried about. No, we won't make you do endless chores all day, you're our hatchling now, not their's. You only have one chore you have to do in our house." I sighed, I should've expect Julia to catch on to it. I keep forgetting she was the only reason my last bit of time living in that house wasn't as bad as It could've been.

I looked up quizzically as she giggled, "Be our son and be cute!" I blushed and was about to whine again but decided to let her have her fun.

"That's two." I said, she giggled as she booped me on my nose.

"Aww, he's learning his numbers Colin!" She teased at my expense making me huff slightly and Colin laugh.

A knock at the door and Colin answered, Reed appeared followed by Maya and Roger. I brightened up and waved excitedly, making Maya giggle and Roger chuckle, "Yes little pup, we'll have all the time to talk once you get released."

I sighed and nodded, as Reed spoke up, "Yes, would you all follow me so that we can have a final report?"

They all nodded and Colin and Julia turned to me, Colin ruffled my hair, "We'll be back soon little dragon. No worries, I promise."

My eyes widened slightly as I took hold of his hand, "Why am I staying? I don't want to be alone…" I whined.

Colin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "It will only be a few minutes and we'll be back! Super quick, do you want to watch tv while we're gone?"

I was very against the idea of being left, but slowly nodded. Julia took hold of my hand and rubbed it soothingly, "We will come back, don't you worry about it."

Reed cleared his throat, "Actually I have an idea." We all turned to him questioningly, "Since he's mostly ready to leave, why not let him go to our community visit center?"

That sounded interesting, "What's that?" I asked.

"Well, it's where most of our patients go for social interaction. Any of our patients and their family can meet and talk in there, we even have some games if you'd like that. I just thought it might be a better solution to being alone."

I smiled at the idea, "Are there kids my age?"

Reed nodded happily, "Plenty! Some older and younger as well."

I turned to Colin and Julia excitedly, "Can I go?" I asked.

They both looked at each other and laughed, "Sounds like a fine idea to me." Colin said.

Julia nodded but took my hand in hers, "Are you sure you'll be okay though?" I nodded eagerly and Julia smiled.

"Perfect! I'll have Leah come in and take you over there shortly, now if you'll please follow me everyone." Reed gestured towards the door.

They all nodded, giving me reassuring smiles. Julia stopped to kiss my forehead, "We'll be back shortly hatchling."

Colin ruffled my hair, "See if you can make some friends too! There's going to be lot's of opportunity." I nodded and they all finally left the room, leaving me in complete silence for the first time in a while.

I felt like my head was spinning sometimes, it was really tough trying to keep up with everything. I've told myself time and time again I made a mistake by being so open to all this. By being so receptive to their actions I've only accelerated the rate at which I can't keep up. I can't keep up physically for much longer, and I could feel it… my mind was slowly slipping away as well. It was like an emotional overhaul, and while I was feeling happy this whole time, genuine happiness, it was still so overwhelming.

The real reason I cracked and pushed them away a few hours ago after that dream, was just because I needed that silence. I don't think any of them understand the head spin it is to go from complete social isolation for nearly a year, to having people constantly watching you and ready to talk the moment you're awake. But I've kept it up because of Julia, and Colin… Maya, Roger… I can't let them hear any of this. Because the likely result would just be more overwhelming love and affection and… I made such a mistake… Why did I get caught from that stupid mountain, why did I choose a mountain in the first place?

Julia… That's why. And if it wasn't why, it's why I've kept it up.

I really do want my new parents to be happy, but is it worth my energy? Maya and Roger will go back to only visiting every once in a while once we leave this hospital… maybe I can deal with it if it's just those two? Shouldn't be that hard right? I shook my head slightly angrily as the door to my room opened again.

I know it goes against what I'm feeling, to go to the community area right about now. But I know I need to, maybe I'll see people I recognize? Anyway it will make my parents happy, so I must do it.

Leah smiled at me but grew slightly worried, "Keiran? You seem troubled, what's wrong?"

I snapped myself out of thought and looked up and forced a broad smile, "Just nervous to meet other kids."

Leah smiled back, "Oh it'll be fine! I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends, all of the kids I've met have been sweethearts."

I raised an eyebrow slightly and Leah giggled, "Most of the kids… But you'll be fine, promise."

I nodded and she came over to me and handed me a crutch. I sighed as I realized this would be my best way of moving around myself nowadays. Leah smiled sympathetically as she helped my balance on the crutch, I put it under my right arm, seeing as how my right leg was harder to use. Leah nodded once I had taken a few steps, "Good job! How does it feel walking again?"

"It feels like I went from healthy to permanently crippled." I said coldly.

Leah sighed, "Come now Keiran, we don't know if it's permanent yet. Kids have the ability to heal like crazy from stuff like this."

I kept quiet and lightly sulked, nearly losing function of a leg, and most of another leg sucked. Leah looked at me once again, "I brought you your regular clothes, cleaned and washed! Would you like to put them on instead of the hospital clothing?" I vigorously nodded my head and she helped me to the bathroom.

I came back out wearing my old clothes and released a sigh of happiness. It was really nice being back in my old clothes, they were my favorite after all. Leah nodded then gently guided me out the door and down the hall, 'Well,' I thought, 'Let's see if these kids make fun of me.' I said with a small smirk.

* * *

"So…" Reed stood in front of the four pokemon, slightly nervously. The three smiling pokemon he knew would be more than likely dropping there moods drastically. He shuffled uncomfortably as he brought out a file from a nearby cabinet. "Keiran's physical state is going in the right direction. His eating habits have returned to normal, so a normal diet, maybe healthier than normal will do just fine. He should return back to a healthy weight soon, but definitely make sure he's eating correctly. He's tried to argue his way out of eating all his food a few times, I would like him to be completely full, for three meals a day."

The four pokemon nodded, and Julia looked questioningly, "He's tried to get out of eating?"

Reed nodded, "Yes a few times, mostly because he was either tired or just not in the mood. But it only took a bit of resolve to get him to eat the rest."

Julia nodded and Reed continued on, "His mental state is… Recovering, even if in a bit of a volatile way."

He noticed their confused looks and sighed, "He is… happy? It sounds quite bad when put to words but Keiran should be much more angry and grumpy than he has been. Just due to the nature of kids his age and environment changes. Which leads me to believe he may be either hiding it, bottling it up, or the worst scenario is he's not even registering it, which would mean he may be a bit farther gone mentally than we think."

The pokemon all seemed worried, but nodded in agreement. Julia spoke up, "I don't think he's not registering it, there is the time earlier where he kicked us out of the room." Colin nodded in agreement.

Reed looked at her in approval, "Exactly. I was slightly testing you to see if you were paying attention to his mental state."

Julia huffed at that and crossed her arms, "You don't think we can handle him?"

Reed waved her off with his arms defensively, "No no, it's just that I need you to be very attentive to his mental state. I'm sure you will handle it fine."

"And lastly…" Reed started off with a sigh, "There's no easy way to put this, but Keiran asked me to specifically keep this information from you until his last day here." Julia, Maya, and Roger listened on in worry.

"You see, the hypothermia he went through in that snow was very severe, much more than anticipated." Reed had to avert his eyes when he noticed Julia tearing up. "The hypothermia is gone, yes. And Keiran is perfectly healthy now for what he is, but the damage was done before we reached him."

Colin held Julia's hand tightly, "I'm afraid his legs were damaged, the muscle tissue and bones were weakened to the point where they may never recover, and he may need assistance in all walking."

The room's mood fell somber as Julia and Maya cried, their husbands respectively attempting to comfort them. "Why a-are you just now telling us?" Julia choked.

Reed hung his head apologetically, "Keiran requested that I not overwhelm you so soon after finding him again. My apologies."

Maya, horrified, felt guilty. She felt like if she had gotten him help sooner he would be fine still. Reed looked over to her and noticed she was nearly more hurt than Julia, "He was almost certainly injured before he was even found by either of you. There was nothing you could've done to save him faster." Still slightly guilty they both nodded.

"W-Where is he? I want to talk to my hatchling…" Julia said, distraught as she started to stand up.

Colin pulled at her hand lightly, "Julia dear, let the boy have some fun with the other kids. You are in no state to greet him right now."

She suddenly became slightly angry, "Why… are you taking it so well? Do you even care?" She regretted the words as they left her mouth, she saw her husband recoil at the question.

"I already knew…" He said calmly.

Julia sat there, for a good while before she collapsed back into his arms, "W-why? How?" She mumbled.

Reed sighed, "He found out the first day when he came to see me after Keiran almost fell." In realization Julia started to cry once again.

Colin rubbed her back soothingly, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, "I didn't know you were dealing with that information this whole time, it must've been hard on you. I'm so sorry I yelled, I know you care."

Colin smiled sympathetically, "It's alright, I forgive you."

"But you know what this means?" Roger said, the other pair sitting silently through the exchange. They turned to him questioningly.

"It means you don't have to be sad! Keiran seems to have accepted it, Colin's gotten through it. So can we! We don't want Keiran to feel sorry for us 'cause we feel sorry for him am I right?"

After a moment of silence they all broke into laughter, "You're right, we have to be supportive." Colin said.

"Wow, that's the most impressive thought process I've heard out of you yet." Maya said from behind him. He seemed offended slightly but he quickly started smiling, and laughing.

Julia smiled and let out a small laugh, but as Colin could tell she was hurting really bad inside. She was no doubt blaming herself, and Colin knew it might make her distant once again.

* * *

I stumbled on my new crutch nervously as Leah guided me towards the area, there wasn't much talk on the way there. She asked me how I liked my parents and I replied that they were great, but other than that I mostly just took in my surroundings. A few nurses and doctors rushed around, some receptionists who waved at me. I occasionally walked past another visiting pokemon family, some of which cooed at me making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

I was caught off guard as Leah stopped abruptly in front of a door, I lost my balance and was nearly about to fall before she caught me with her psychic power. "Oh Keiran! I'm so sorry I should've warned you…" She apologized as she straightened me back on to my feet.

I smiled, "It's alright Leah, thank you for the catch."

She nodded, "Anyway, right through this door is the community area. I've got other duties now but I hope you make new friends!"

I nodded thankfully, "I'll try my best Leah, and this may be my last time seeing you here so… Thanks for all the help."

She gave me a small hug, "It was no problem at all, now get in there and mingle!" I laughed but nodded as I pushed the door open.

The first thing I noticed was the god-awful color scheme that looked like a child's toy chest puked all over it. The place looked like a daycare and even than it was overkill. I could see the front desk with a Clefable talking with what I assumed were other parents. I didn't quite see anybody my age in the main room so I assumed they were past the front desk. I shrugged and walked up to the front desk, the pokemon parents that were just there waving at me as they walked past into the other room. The Clefable leaned over the desk to look at me, "My what a big boy you are by yourself! What can I get for you darling?"

I blushed and shuffled uncomfortably, "I just wanted to talk with some other kids my age."

"Well that will be no problem at all! Let me just sign you in real quick, what's your name?" She asked.

"Keiran."

"Well Keiran there you go! You'll have to be signed out by your doctor or parents though." I mentally shrugged at that, considering I didn't plan on leaving until after they came to pick me up.

The Clefable walked around the table to my curiosity and picked me up to my surprise, "What are you doing?" I said aggravated.

"I'm just taking checking you in with the caretakers!" She said nonchalantly.

I was getting slightly angrier, "I can walk there myself you know."

She giggled, "Nonsense! You had to use those crutches anyway, now's not the best time to try and be a big boy."

I nearly growled in anger but stayed silent, I could tell she wouldn't change opinions but… it was absolutely humiliating. She was carrying me like a baby, and all the parents we passed by cooed only making the experience worse. We came up to the open area which caught my attention, the place did look interesting even if it's still looked like a daycare. Before I could analyze much I was passed off into another pokemon's arms, a Pangoro. "And who is this little cutie?" She said.

The Clefable smiled, "His name is Keiran. He wants to play with some kids his age."

I tuned out, the conversation was giving me a headache, I looked around. To my surprise and absolute worst nightmare, I noticed most of the kids looked like they were around six years old, but the worst part was most were around my age or even older. I noticed a good number of kids wearing diapers openly even, some were acting nearly indistinguishable from a regular baby… I did notice a few kids wearing regular clothes, and resolved to meet with them first. A lot of older ones though, barely any kids my age were still normal looking.

Some pokemon parents sat on the sides, the middle of the room was like a gigantic playmat with a bunch of very childish toys like blocks and dollhouses, overall I was not exactly ecstatic. I was brought out of my analyzing when the Pangoro holding me spoke up, "Well you look excited to play! Why don't we get you into some better clothes hmm?"

I shook my head fast, "I'm good… my parents should be back soon to pick me up." I said nervously.

She looked disappointed but nodded, "Alright you can be a big boy, just make sure to tell us if you need to potty!" I blushed furiously, I don't need somebody for when I have to go to the bathroom! I knew that it was kind of like this outside the hospital room but this is insane!

She carried me over to the playmat area and set me down lightly on my feet. She handed me my single crutch and made sure I was balanced before letting go, which was appreciated. "Alright! If you need anything just look for one of the pokemon wearing these aprons I'm wearing, or you can always ask another parent!"

I nodded, just wishing to be left to myself at this point which I thankfully was. I know Reed said there was video games somewhere, that sounded like a fun start at least. I scanned around me, the largest section was the one out in the middle and near the open full of the childish stuff but I managed to spot a corner that had a less abrasive theme. It looked slightly like an arcade with a bunch of beanbags and game machines set up. It was where most of the kids that were still dressed normally were, so I made sure to walk quickly in fear of being picked up again.

I noticed there were some groups, from a glance it looked like there was one group of what looked like troublemakers. You know, the rowdy types that scared off any pokemon that tried to approach them. I gave them space as I secluded myself to another corner with a few game machines. Yes I wanted to make friends but I needed a breather after that situation a minute ago.

As I walked to the machine a few of the kids from the other group glanced at me, a few started talking to each other most likely about me since I was on the news… a few gave me pity glances because of my crutch no doubt. Geez I just felt like a celebrity or something it was super awkward and I disliked it. After sitting down at a chair I looked around at the games, surprisingly they were all unrecognizable and new. The company was new as well, some place called Scorch Inc. but it didn't ring any bells.

I started playing one, thankfully the machines didn't need tokens or money so I could get right into it. The first one I tried was nice, it was a dungeon crawling game but it had a pvp aspect, was quite fun even though I nearly instantly lost like five times. I played a couple more times where I got to round two, and once when I got to round three even, but I never managed to make it that far again. I felt content with that and decided it was enough for now.

I started scanning the machines around me until I turned around and noticed two kids staring at me curiously, I nearly jumped out of my skin, "Ahh! W-What are… can I help you?"

There was one kid who looked right about my age, he had black hair and blue eyes, and his hair draped down over one eye, he kept his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie. He looked unphased by my outburst, "Huh, guess not." He said as he absentmindedly glanced at the other one, a girl.

She had short light brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and dress. She looked about the same age as well. "Aww… it was worth a shot." She said back to him.

I looked back and forth between both of them, now slightly annoyed with their ignoring me, "Who are you?"

The girl looked back and gave me a wide smile, "My name's Kayla. And this is my brother Ali!"

The other one replied angrily, "I can name myself! Also stop saying brother!"

She looked back at him, "Same family now, AKA you're my brother!" She replied just as fast.

He rolled his eyes but before she could reply Kayla looked back at me excitedly, "You're Keiran right? I've seen you all over the news!"

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah I don't know why I've been on their so much."

Ali suddenly seemed interested again, "It's because you expertly stayed hidden for so long, tell me, what's your escape plan? I want in." He said excitedly.

I waved my hands, "No no… no escape plans at the moment." He grunted as he fell back into a sulking state.

Kayla look at him angrily, "Why escape? You'd make mom and dad real sad…"

He looked up as if he was about to go off and got in her face, "They're pokemon, not parents!" He yelled back.

She got in his face instead and made him recoil, "Yeah well they're my parents and now they're yours!" She yelled back.

They looked like they were about to tackle each other so I tried to change subjects, "If you guys were captured recently why weren't you in the news a lot?"

Kayla turned back to me, "Well we were caught like three weeks ago, but it was a big group of like twenty of us. We constantly raided places so when they caught us we were just 'part of the group' I guess. We didn't even get a cool name! We were just named as a group instead!" She seemed childishly upset with that.

I laughed, "Don't worry, having the nickname 'Little Dragon' isn't quite as cool as it may seem."

She shrugged, "It's cute though."

I blushed and Ali laughed at me, "Oh yeah Keiran," I turned to him, "Have you been adopted yet?" He said the word adopted with obvious disdain.

I nodded, "My old partner, a Flygon, found me almost immediately after I was hospitalized. Her and my dad, a Dragonite, are my new parents."

Kayla looked at me with excitement, "That's great!"

Ali looked disappointed, "Dad? So you've already given up? Hasn't it been only like three days since you were found?"

I nodded, "But they're super nice, and I couldn't deal with making my old partner upset again."

Ali grabbed me by the shoulders, "Have they tried babying yet?"

I looked at him slightly uncomfortably, "Uh not really, they carry me a lot, but that's also because my legs are probably not recovering anytime soon."

He looked at me in determination, "Than it's not too late, come on, we can make a perfect plan up for escape."

I waved him off, "I think I'd like to at least give it a chance. They said they wouldn't force me to do anything."

Ali growled, "That's exactly what our 'parents' said, but they've already bought more child clothes than I can count!"

Kayla hit him in the head with a hand lightly, "You said you'd try it too! Stop trying to act tough!"

He blushed wildly but seemed angry, "Stop! Okay yes I said I'd try, but I still really don't like the idea."

I laughed as they both turned their back on each other, "So, what did you come over here to stalk me for anyway?"

Kayla sighed, "We were trying to see if you were any good at the games, we've been waiting a while to see if anyone was good enough to beat that guy." She pointed towards the other group of kids, at a kid in the middle who looked like the leader or something.

"Why do you need to beat him?" I asked.

"He won't let us on any of those games over there, unless we beat him at that game you were playing. Which sucks because most of the games are over there." She said with a sigh.

I shrugged, "Yeah sorry, I'm not that guy for you."

Ali shrugged, "Nevermind that, wanna play some games with us?"

I nodded, "Sure! Sounds fun." They both took a seat down on either side of me and we connected to the same room so we could play some matches.

Maybe this place isn't terrible. I'm glad to see some kids like me though.

* * *

After a while of letting the information sink in, Reed continued to explain what had happened to Keiran. Julia was still in an obvious staight of turmoil but she was trying to put on a straight face. "So yes, for now it would seem, Keiran's legs are in a damaged state. The nerves may recover one day, they may even recover within the next few months, but we won't be able to tell until we give it time. Which is why I would recommend a monthly check up to see if there are any changes."

Everyone nodded and Reed put on a sympathetic smile, "I always hate giving information like this, but it is necessary. I need you four to work with me, if you don't give the correct emotional and physical support this could end up much worse."

Colin smiled, "Thank you Reed. Don't you worry we'll give him all the love and support we can!" Julia halfheartedly nodded in agreement.

"He's always got whatever he needs with us, I can assure that." Maya promised as Roger agreed.

Reed looked calm, but inside he was unsure of Julia. He had seen parents go through emotions like this and they were volatile and usually only damaged the relationship between mother and child. Nonetheless he put a smile on, "Alright than that concludes it. Keiran's is free to go!"

They all thanked the doctor and stood up to leave the room, Julia had to be reminded by Colin to move from her spot staring at the ground. Once they made it out of the room Maya and Roger turned to them, "Go get Keiran from the community area, we'll wait in the lobby alright?"

Colin nodded, "Sounds good, come on Julia let's go." He turned with a huge smile only to notice she wasn't following. He looked back curiously. "Julia?"

She looked up as if she was spaced out, "Oh! I-...I'll wait in the lobby as well. I don't want to deal with the crowd, it'll be faster."

Maya lightly pushed her forward, "Nonsense! You will want to be there!"

Julia shook her head, "I'll see him when Colin gets back it'll be fine."

Maya seemed to huff lightly as she smiled at Colin, "Alright get started over there Colin!"

Colin nodded rather sadly this time as he quickly made his way out, though not without a heavy heart. "Roger honey, why don't you go to the lobby, we're gonna chat a bit." Roger nodded and made his way out, giving a last minute glance of worry at Maya, which she smiled reassuringly at.

Julia seemed confused, "What is it… Maya?" She said growing increasingly guilty at the face she made.

Maya sighed and sat down, "Julia, I understand. Really I understand every bit of your worries right now." Julia looked at her with a warm smile.

"But you are also being a selfish and worthless parent right now!" Julia recoiled just as fast in shock.

Julia was about to speak but Maya cut her off, "I know what you are thinking and what you will say. None of it matters! But you know what does matter? Your son!" Julia struggled to mouth words but couldn't think of what to say.

"Julia. If you can't provide a warm, loving embrace to your child after something happens to them, you are well past being a horrible parent." Julia looked offended as she went to say something.

"But that's not what's wrong, what's wrong is I'm blaming myself for ever leaving him in the first place! Is that what you were going to say?" Julia shut her mouth again and made another staring contest with the ground.

"Yes, yes in a roundabout way it's entirely your fault this happened to Keiran. Is that what you would like to hear?" Julia started to cry, streams of tears flowing from her eyes.

Maya embraced Julia, to her surprise. "But that's a silly way of thinking. Things happen sometimes, unavoidable or not there is no way to change the past. Keiran has already forgiven you ten-fold for any wrongs you feel you have done to him. So why are you being selfish and sitting here in self-pity while you son waits eagerly for his mother to come pick him up?

Julia choked on her words, "W-what if he blames me? I-I… can't stand to look at him knowing his state could've been avoidable."

Maya growled, "Julia, he called you mommy! Mind you that was after he had found out about his legs!" Julia's face froze slightly.

"It's okay to be sad for Keiran. It's okay to feel upset with yourself. What is unacceptable is pushing your family away when they need you the most."

Julia looked up, "Keiran… he needs me, doesn't he? I'm his… mother. My hatchling needs me and I'm crying because I think he'll be angry with me." She had seemed to reach a moment of realization.

Julia smacked herself with a paw on her head, "What am I doing? My hatchling is coming home tonight… I'm a mother!" She smiled ecstatically as she hugged Maya back.

"Thank you thank you thank you… soooo much Maya!" Julia said.

Maya giggled, "Hurry up! Colin will be there soon without you!"

Julia's eyes widened, "Oh yes, I'll be there right away! Thank you again." Julia said as she rushed out the door faster than a Jolteon.

* * *

Colin looked downcast as his enthusiasm was still there but his worry was immense, he couldn't stop thinking of Julia's rejection to come with him, and how he'd explain to Keiran. A worry flashed in his mind, with Keiran crying asking why his mom hadn't shown up, asking if she didn't want a broken son. The thought made him shudder and he resolved himself to put on a loving smile. He could see the entrance but felt himself get nearly tackled to the ground at high speeds, Julia had latched onto his chest in a hug and they spun once or twice. "W-Wha… Julia?" Colin said shocked.

"Colin!" She dug her face into his chest, "I'm so sorry! I was being really selfish and stupid…"

After a moment of realization Colin laughed, "Maybe a little, but I'm happy you came back." They kissed and Julia unattached herself excitedly.

"Let's go! I wanna bring him home and feed him and-..." Julia rambled.

Colin shushed her, "Soon, but remember to slow down a bit alright?" She nodded and they held hands as they made their way towards the Community area.

* * *

**So I kind of lied-ish. There's 1 more chapter for the hospital but it isn't even really hospital related so I guess I wasn't lying?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Next chapter should be out sooner since it's already done, but I like to take my time making sure chapters don't look like complete garbage.**

**-Fiygon out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**"It'll be out sooner." Yeah well... step throat happens, and it sucks. But it's back, once again. **

**To address the complaint about my use of then and than, I wholeheartedly agree. Although I blame Google Docs for a lot of my mixups, becuase it likes to auto-correct before I finish writing the sentence... Stupid design! I've tried to keep a keener eye on it though, but that doesn't apply much to this chapter so apologies if they're are any misspellings. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**-Fiygon out.**

* * *

"Yes! Haha! That's five wins in a row." Kayla smirked at us, as both me and Ali were slightly sulking in our defeat.

Ali rolled his eyes, "I was just letting you win so you

wouldn't complain."

Kayla huffed in annoyance, "Not true, I won because I was better, plain and simple!"

I kinda laughed after that, "Yeah you're really good at that game Kayla, completely destroyed me fair and square." I smiled.

She smiled back, "Yeah I've had a lot of time to practice, I've beaten everyone here except that bully."

I was suddenly curious, "Why are you still here in this hospital? Didn't you get caught weeks ago?"

She nodded, "We have to come here every week for a few months for check-ups, and our parents let us come here to visit for a while every time."

Ali groaned at the word parents, "It's so stupid too. I'm perfectly fine, and Kayla is way more than fine. She has way to much energy."

She jabbed him in the chest making him angry, "Maybe you just have too little energy." She said lightheartedly.

Ali was going to retort but gave up before he even started, "Besides," he started, "That reminds me, the two pokemon should be here too pick us up soon shouldn't they."

Kayla looked towards a clock on the wall, "Our parents should be here soon yes." She said putting emphasis on the words "parents" as she gave him a glare.

We sat in silence for a minute before I asked a question, "What are your parents like, anyway?"

I heard another groan and in the background Ali said "Not parents!" As Kayla ignored him.

"They're both really fun. Our dad is super cool and he's always really stern but in a nice way. And our mom is really scary when you get her mad, but she's extremely protective and sweet." She said with a smile.

I could practically hear Ali gagging, "The old man is essentially a prison warden, and the crazy woman is a demon sent from the depths of-" Ali stopped abruptly as a hand was placed upon his shoulder, a feathered one.

Me and Kayla looked back as Ali shuddered in terror, "Dad!" Kayla said as she ran into an embrace from a rather stern looking Decidueye.

I laughed at Ali's "help me" face that he was giving me. But just as luck would have it for him, a Zeraora walked out from behind the Decidueye, whoa! Zeraora? That's super cool, I never thought I'd see one. There's no way this is a regular one, wouldn't this be their mother? Wait that brings on a whole new set of questions...

The Zeraora gave Ali a stern face, "A demon? From where exactly?"

Ali paled as he looked up at her crossed arms, "I-I it was a joke! Right Keiran?" He turned to me and pleaded.

I was suddenly lost on a way to help him, but before I could open my mouth his mother pinched his ear, "Yeah uh-huh, tell that to the judge."

Ali groaned, "But you're the judge…" he said childishly in annoyance.

She laughed, "Me? I think you mean him." She said pointing to her husband who was just now letting Kayla down.

He gave a stern look and smiled mischievously , causing Ali to go ghost white, "I'm sorry it was really rude of me!"

After he said that both his parents threw their stern faces away and gave him a hug, causing immense confusion from both me and Ali. "That's all I wanted." His mother said.

After the embrace she hit him in the head with the back of her paw, Ali was angry again, "What the hell!?"

She gave him a disappointed look, "You haven't introduced your new friend, and you tried to rope him into a lie already." Ali laughed sheepishly.

Kayla came over and stood next to me swinging her arm around my neck, "Keiran these are our parents, Nyla our mom, and Xavier our dad. Or the Swifts.

I slightly bowed my head, "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Swift."

Nyla laughed, "Please, call us our first names. But my aren't you so sweet!"

Xavier smiled, "Very respectful, your parents must be very proud."

I blushed as Nyla walked up to me, "We've heard a lot about you Keiran, I'm so happy you're safe now."

I was confused until I remembered the news channel, Nyla embraced me to my surprise and I laughed, "Really? You are?" I asked still surprised.

Xavier walked up, "It was quite worrying to hear that a child had been unreachable by any means for so long, everyone who knew of you was quite worried. I know our station was."

The information caught me off guard but I nodded as Nyla broke the embrace, "Your station?" I asked.

Kayla chimed in, "Yep! He's a super cool cop!"

Xavier gave his daughter a smile but turned back, "I work at the local department, which covers as the HAA police force and the regular one."

I nodded excitedly, "That is pretty cool," I looked down sheepishly, "Sorry for causing so much trouble, I didn't even know anyone was looking for me to begin with…"

He gave my back a good pat, "That's alright son, we're just happy you're safe now, all of us."

Xavier's smile waved a bit, "You do have parents already, right?"

Before I could say anything Nyla was in my face again with a worried expression, "Oh yes, you've only been here a couple of days, you've been adopted I hope, yes?"

I laughed, "Yes, I have actually."

She looked slightly relieved, "Who are they?"

I found the interrogation amusing, "My old partner, Julia, and her husband Colin. The Northwings.

Xavier smiled, "Your partner? That's wonderful! And Colin, the owner of that ice cream store! Really nice couple I assume. Sounds like you've got good company Keiran."

I nodded, "They may be a bit over excited sometimes, but they're both great."

Nyla laughed, "How did that even happen? Was your partner accidentally given to you as a candidate for adoption?"

I shook my head, "She was desperately looking for me ever since we were separated. She sent in adoption signing for if they ever found me, so she was one of my first options."

Nyla smiled sympathetically, "You two must have been very close as a trainer. Don't take that love for granted Keiran, it's a very special kind." I looked up and gave a smile as I nodded.

I nodded, and Ali huffed. "Well that's out of the way, can we get out? This place creeps me out."

Kayla didn't want to admit it but she wasn't very comfortable here either, their parent sighed and nodded. That made me slightly sad as I didn't want to be alone and essentially have to restart with some other people if they'd even talk to me.

Nyla looked at me sympathetically, "Are your parents going to be here anytime soon?"

I sighed, "Hopefully, if they didn't leave me."

Their parents looked at each other confused, "Leave you?" Xavier asked.

I looked down at my legs in anger, "Well, I'm supposed to be released from the hospital today, but my doctor needed a last minute conversation with my parents, Aunt and Uncle. But the thing is only my dad knows that my legs are only half working." I said holding up the crutch like a cursed trophy.

Nyla looked sadly at me, "Oh you poor thing, your legs?"

I continued, "My doctor had probably told the rest of them by now, but it has been a while when it was supposed to be rather short. So maybe they just… wanted a fixed child, not a broken one…" I said with disdain.

Ali looked at me in sympathy, and Kayla walked over to sit next to me. Xavier looked at me reassuringly, "If they were to do something like that I would make it my job to set them straight."

Nyla looked at me with a hint of worry, "And I'd do a better job at that point."

Ali groaned, "No, two is already two too many."

Me and Kayla laughed and their parents looked at him in disapproval once again. But Nyla turned back to me reassuringly, "But… I wouldn't count them out quite yet. They wouldn't go to such lengths finding you, and give up just like that."

Curiously, I began to hear my name being called. I recognized the voices and looked over to the side of the center and spotted both Julia and Colin. I stood up and waved my arm as I called back, "Over here!"

They weren't very far away and as they approached I smiled, "Mom, dad!" I was going to try standing up but realized it'd be more of a hassle than anything.

Julia came over quickly, "There's my hatchling!" Julia said with a giggle. She fully took me in her arms and held me to her chest.

Colin rubbed my back, "See? Told you we'd be back soon enough buddy."

I cried slightly, "Even though I'm crippled?" I said with a smile.

Julia held me away from her chest to look me in the eyes, "Our hatchling needs us even more so than I thought beforehand. It doesn't matter what happens, we're always family. Also don't call yourself crippled!" She scolded.

I smiled, "So, does that mean we can go home?"

"Of course!" Julia said.

I remembered there was an audience and looked behind me with a red face, Kayla and her parents were finding the scene cute while Ali hung his head backwards over his seat and groaned. "Mom! I uh… I made some friends." I said to Julia.

Julia and Colin both turned to acknowledge them and Nyla was already coming up to us, "Hi, we're the Swifts, Nyla, Xavier, Kayla, and Ali." she said pointing to herself than her family. "I think our children must've become good friends already today, right Kayla?" She asked her daughter.

Kayla nodded, "Yeah hanging out with Keiran is fun."

Ali seemed offended, "Hey, I would've said yes too."

Xavier laughed, "If you didn't call him a name first."

Xavier stuck his hand out and Colin took it into a handshake, my dad smiled, "We're the Northwings, Julia, Colin, and our little dragon Keiran. I'm glad he's gotten some friends already, that would be really useful for him right now."

Nyla smiled, "Oh yes, he's such a sweetheart, he's welcome to have fun with our children anytime!"

Julia smiled as she held me close to her chest still, "We could schedule some play dates, if they'd like of course."

There was a groan from not only Ali but me as well as my face reddened, "Mom! That sounds so childish!" I whined.

She just giggled, "Well you are a child, aren't you?" She said giving my nose a boop, making me blush harder.

Nyla cooed, "Aww, you two are so cute, I wish little Ali would let me hold him."

Ali just laughed, "Fat chance!" He said making his mother roll her eyes.

Nyla continued, "But yes I'd love to schedule some days for them to hang out."

Julia nodded and set me down, she began to share information with Nyla. Xavier and Colin were having some kind of conversation but I wasn't interested. I walked back over to Kayla and Ali, "Yeah, those are my parents."

Ali gave me a desperate look, "So… how about that escape plan?"

I just gave him a secretive look, as I smirked, "Alright I'll let you two in, on one condition."

Kayla looked at me angrily, and was about to blow it, "Keiran? Stop it." I shushed her.

Ali leaned closely until his ear was inches from my mouth, "Tell Nyla you hate her."

I smirked as Ali sat there for a moment, he opened his mouth, closed it again, than he opened his mouth and looked towards Nyla, "Hate?"

I nodded, "You'd be breaking her heart and insulting her whilst doing so, might as well make her angry and hate you first before leaving." I held a serious face as I tried not to smile.

I could see Ali struggling, he took a minute than called her name, "Nyla!"

Kalya looked to her brother horrified, "You're not actually!"

Ali looked scared and slightly sad as she turned to him, "What is it sunshine?" She said with a loving smile.

Ali looked extremely guilty now, "I-I love you." He said, loud enough for us to hear though.

She nearly died as she came over and embraced Ali, "Aww, I love you too!"

Ali was immediately back to himself, "Ugh let go of me please." She complied very slowly, than went back over to Julia to continue.

Ali than gave me a face of anger, "You knew I couldn't, didn't you?"

I just nodded as Kayla finally left her confused state and understood what had happened. "You don't hate her, it's obvious. But leaving at this point would be an even bigger punch in the gut then saying you hate her."

He quietly grumbled to himself but nodded in agreement, "She doesn't deserve that…" he finally said after a few minutes.

Kayla smiled mischievously, "Aww, he loves his mommy." She teased. He just crossed his arms and sat in silence.

Our parents finished talking and Julia came back over to pick me up, I waved, "Bye, see ya sometime soon." I said to them.

Colin nodded, "It won't be long in the slightest." He said as he ruffled my hair.

Our parents said their goodbyes to each other and we turned in opposite directions. "Bye Keiran!" Kayla shouted. I smiled and waved, Ali just gave me a short wave with a smile as well.

I turned back to Julia and she smiled down at me, "I told you you'd make friends hatchling." I just nodded and smiled as I rested my head against her chest as we walked out of the center.

* * *

We reached the main waiting area for the pokecenter and I noticed Maya and Roger sitting on a nearby bench, when they saw me they brightened their faces and laughed. "Can I be let down?" I asked Julia, she nodded and gently lowered me to the floor. But she seemed to be overly worried about whether I could stand with my crutch, because she held onto me for a bit longer than needed.

I walked over and Maya and Roger met me halfway, Maya embraced me with her paws and pulled me into a hug, "Are you excited to finally go home pup?"

I smiled as I hugged back, "Nervous, but yes I'm excited."

She looked at me curiously, "Nervous?"

I made sure Julia and Colin weren't listening as they were conversing with each other, "I don't know if I'll be able to handle the… babying they want to do."

Maya nodded but gave me a warm nuzzle, "It's alright to be nervous than, but I promise they won't do anything to make you uncomfortable. At least not purposefully." She said with a giggle.

I sighed, "You're right, I'm just going to have to wait and see."

Roger came over and gave me a hug, "Stay tough buddy. And if you ever need anything, I'm right there for you."

I hugged back, "I know you will be."

Colin came over and put a paw on my shoulder, "Are you ready?" I turned to him and nodded.

He started to turn back around to julia but I stopped him, "Dad?" He turned and saw my arms open and smiled, he picked me up gently and held me against his chest.

Julia cooed and stroked my hair, I could feel myself falling asleep but I tried to fight it a bit longer. "Well, looks like we're all tired huh?" Julia said.

"Thanks for everything you two, I promise you'll see him plenty." Colin said to Maya and Roger.

Maya nodded but slightly waved it off, "Oh don't worry about us, get him settled in first."

Julia smiled, "I don't think it will take long, he's already absolutely perfect for us."

Some more small farewells and we were off, Maya and Roger headed the opposite direction and we went towards a car. I was half asleep but I felt myself get strapped into a seat and whined, they both laughed, "Sweetie you have to use a car seat, the cars are designed for adult pokemon and you're much smaller than that."

I shook my head, "Not that, Colin is just really soft I don't wanna be put down..." they both smiled and laughed as they took their seats and started the car, I fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Once Julia and Colin had made it back home, they eagerly got out of the car trying to be as quiet as possible. Colin came around to Julia as she opened the back seat. Julia cooed as quiet as possible at Keiran's sleeping form, "He's so precious…" she said.

Colin smiled and embraced his wife, "Best not to wake him up, how about you carry him to his room?"

Julia didn't hesitate, she unbuckled Keiran and gently picked him up. She briefly felt him stir in her arms, but she just held him close to her chest while he got comfortable. They walked up to the front door, unlocked it, and shut the door.

Once they carried him to his room Julia looked around worriedly, "Do you think… He'll get upset?"

Colin followed her gaze. The room was decorated childishly but not quite baby like. The big crib in the side of the room being the only indication. Colin shook his head, "He agreed to it. Even if he is slightly uncomfortable we'll fix it for him to keep him happy. Actually I have an idea."

Julia looked curiously as Colin walked over to the crib and messed with the rails for a few minutes. Before long he had removed the two side rails and put them into the closet, than lowered the other two at the head and feet to come down to regular bed height. Colin backed up and smiled, "I mean, it's technically still a crib, but at least it isn't going to overwhelm him now I hope." He briefly worried about the circling music player that dangled dragon-type pokemon above the crib.

Julia nodded with a smile, "Yes, oh do I hope he lets us take care of him…"

She gently placed Keiran into the crib bed and placed his crutch up against the side, strapping it to make sure it wouldn't fall. She rested his head against the green pillows, and pulled a blanket up over him that had just about every dragon-type's unevolved form on it. She clutched her chest as her heart melted, "My little dragon…"

Colin came up next to her and wrapped his arm around her, they smiled at each other, "Our little dragon." Colin said with a laugh. Julia sheepishly laughed as they shared a kiss.

Julia leaned over the bed and nuzzle Keiran lightly, than gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you hatchling."

Julia and Colin left the room, turning all but a green night light off as they took a final glance at him. They shut the door quietly, and proceeded to lightly celebrate. "Oh Colin, he's actually here. We're parents!" She struggled to contain excitement.

Colin just chuckled, "Yes, honey, it's wonderful isn't it?"

* * *

_For the first time since I could remember, my dreams were calm. There was no memories, no worries, nothing but a fun dream where I had played with some other kids._


	8. Chapter 8

I started to feel myself wake up, but I had no intentions of moving. It felt like I was embraced by a sheet of clouds, I didn't remember the hospital beds being this comfy… Oh! I opened my eyes in realization. I was actually at my new home now, wasn't I? I basically forgot everything after falling asleep in Colin's arms. I yawned and closed my eyes again, there's no way I wasn't going to take advantage of not having a doctor or nurse waking me up every few hours.

Try as I might I couldn't quite sleep as I could hear the early morning sounds of what I guessed were my parents. After a few more minutes I began to smell something amazing, I figured it must be breakfast.

I sat up and stretched, finally taking in my surroundings. My hand hit something above me as I stretched and I looked up. Realizing what it was made me surprised for a minute, before remembering I had agreed to a couple things. I was suddenly a bit less enthusiastic, but looked around anyway.

The room was colored very similar to the green of a flygon. There was a dresser in the corner with a TV on top, and my bed across from it. Actually looking at it I realized it wasn't a bed, but a crib with a bit of modifications. I blushed awkwardly, but I was still appreciative that they didn't fully lock me in it yet. I liked the blanket on my bed though, all the little dragon types, it made me smile.

There was a window on the left wall, a closet on the right one, and a beanbag in the middle of the room. I didn't have a toybox in the corner, but a small mountain of dragon type plushies and other fake gems, it was all piled on top of what looked like a bunch of soft fake coins. I laughed realizing it was supposed to look like a dragon's hoard.

Other than that my walls were relatively empty and there wasn't anything else. I appreciated that they left it open for my own ideas, as well as not making it look too childish… I mean, I liked it at least.

There was a small digital clock on my dresser and I read it for eight thirty in the morning. I yawned once again as I uncovered myself and positioned my feet over the edge. I nearly hopped down before realizing in a bit of panic that I was forgetting my crutch. Sure enough when I turned to the left I found it strapped to my bed.

I made my way out of my room slowly, but also slightly nervously as it was quite a new experience for me. My door made no creak as I made my way down the hallway before stopping to peak my head around the corner, I was in the hallway leading to the living room, but around the right corner I could see the kitchen. Colin was standing at the stove frying, while Julia did some other things around the kitchen. I couldn't tell what they were talking about.

My crutch bumped against the wall as I heard Julia humming. I hadn't realized how much I was holding my breath, because when I bumped the wall it frightened myself for a moment. Both of them looked in my direction as I sighed to calm myself down, I looked up and smiled at them nervously.

Julia and Colin beamed as they came over to greet me, "There's my hatchling! Did you sleep well sweetie?" Julia said as she came over and lifted me into her arms.

Colin came to Julia's side, he put an arm on my back and rubbed gently, "How are you feeling?"

I really enjoyed all the affection, but it was definitely something I'd have to get used to. I nodded slowly, "I had a very good night, probably better than I've ever had…"

They both smiled, mild worry, and Julia held me closer, "And they'll only get better!" She declared.

Colin's eyes widened as the kitchen sounds become louder, "Oh yeah breakfast!" He rushed off behind us as he went to make a breakfast rescue.

Julia laughed, than looked down at me, "I bet you're hungry, aren't you?"

I nodded slowly, "Y...Yes I am, if it isn't trouble…"

She seemed confused as she sighed, giving me a motherly smile, "You don't have to be so shy hatchling." My heart lightly fluttered at the label, "The only thing we're concerned with is making sure you're well fed, and you need some more on this little body of yours." She said poking me lightly on the chest.

I blushed, but laughed and nodded, "Okay, I'm really hungry." She smiled at that answer.

I heard Colin from the kitchen, "It's done!"

Julia carried me to the dining table right outside the kitchen and sat me down at a regular chair, which I mildly sighed in relief inwardly at. Colin came out carrying silverware and plates as Julia went to get the food. "Just barely managed to save it." He smiled and winked at me, "You like bacon, eggs, and toast?"

I nodded, as he placed a plate and some silverware in front of me, as he placed the rest. "Yea. And I'm sure yours is way better than any I've had."

Colin laughed, "Well, not to brag buuut…"

Julia cut him off as she came out of the kitchen with food, "Still not better than mine!" She smiled as she set it on the table.

Colin just nodded, "I can't argue with that." He said as he rubbed his neck with a paw. Julia kissed his cheek then disappeared again to make sure everything was turned off.

Colin just shook his head and started to deposit some food on to my plate for me, "Everything?" He asked.

I nodded as he covered my plate with an assortment of breakfast items. He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair, I looked up and smiled back, "Thanks dad."

I didn't think much of it as I turned to eat, but Colin was grinning widely. I could tell from his ecstatic look that I had made his day, "No problem little one." He said as he began filling his own plate.

"Be careful, it's hot." He warned, I nodded and carefully but quickly tried to devour my food.

Julia came back in and sat down right next to me as Colin sat on my left. Julia watched me as I ate, I could see her watching me out of the corner of my eye. It hadn't bothered me, but I could tell she was more than a little disheartened by how hungry I was all the time. The time spent on the mountains certainly did nothing of help for me. Colin was absentmindedly eating his food with a smile, he was occasionally speaking of work and Julia would hum a response. Eventually, which wasn't very long at all, I finished my first plate and was very pleased. Julia sighed, "Keiran don't eat so fast, you'll get sick…"

Colin laughed, "I think he likes our cooking." He looked down and smiled at me, "Would you like more?" I nodded vigorously and soon my plate was filled again, this time almost seemed like even more food.

After a while we had all finished eating. I definitely overate a lot, but I hadn't regretted it in the slightest. Julia and Colin stood up and grabbed their food and plates, I took hold of my crutch to help but before I could even think of setting my feet down I was whisked up into Julia's arms. She smiled as I gave her a displeased look, "Let me help…"

Before I could finish my sentence she shushed me and brought me to the living room couch, "No need hatchling, don't worry about the small things okay?" She set me down and walked back over to continue helping as I sat defeated. She'd even left my crutch out of my reach so I couldn't help regardless.

I felt rather helpless, and couldn't tell how to feel about it. On one hand they just wanted me to relax and stay unstressed with my leg. But on the other, I felt kind of like they were treating me like a house guest, instead of someone who lives here now. But this living arrangement wasn't temporary, or at least I hope it stays this way for a long time.

I could see them conversing at the sink as they washed dishes, they had gone much quieter, and it was no secret to me that they were discussing my lack of food. A few times Julia would glance back at me and smile reassuringly, I couldn't help but smile back. I appreciated the concern, but it made me feel worse on the inside. Knowing that Julia was feeling close to helpess, just hoping I'd get better. It was true, I was very skinny, I wasn't quite a skeleton but it was painfully obvious.

Another minute passed and I perked my head up as Julia came back over to me, I smiled as she picked me back up, which caught me off guard. She nearly inspected my body than looked back to my less than enthused face, "You, my dear, need a bath."

I relaxed at the idea as it did sound quite nice. I had baths at the hospital but they weren't the most relaxing experience, and a nurse had to be nearby for any emergency purposes. I nodded towards Julia, "That sounds nice." I said quietly.

She smiled wide and grabbed my crutch on her way back to to the hallway, she called to Colin, "I'm going to help him get a bath started!"

Colin halted his humming, "Alright," he chuckled.

She brought me to the room right on the inside of the hallway. It wasn't a massive bathroom, but it had a sizeable grooming area with a rather sizable bathtub, although I attribute that to the use of pokemon. She placed me down on the edge of the bathtub and kneeled down to look at my face. Suddenly realizing the predicament I was in my face went red slightly.

She sighed, "I know you aren't quite comfortable yet, but I need to know. Can you take the bath by yourself safely." She put extra emphasis on the word safely.

I mulled it over for a second, she was right. Yes, I could do it myself, but I can't promise her I could do it without risks involved, but… I didn't need help, well, I wished I didn't need it. "I… I can do it… myself." I said with a rather unsure voice.

She gave me the look she always gives when I'm lying, "Keiran, you have to promise me, promise that you can do it with a hundred percent safety."

I groaned at her obvious understanding of who I am, she knew me too well I did not know why I thought it would work. "No, but I can promise around seventy percent, which isn't a bad-"

"Keiran." She said sternly making me mildly halt my words.

"Okay! More like fifty-fifty, but it's fine, that's still a one hundred percent positive outcome."

"Keiran Northwing!" I cringed at my now full name being used, well, besides middle name. Do I have one?

She gave me a disappointed glare, I laughed nervously, "I was joking, no, I can't do it safely."

She sighed and gave me a hug which I returned. "Stop being so stubborn. We just want to help you, if it makes you uncomfortable that's fine. But don't make it harder on yourself."

"I'm sorry momma…"

She smiled and picked me up, giving me a kiss on the cheek. She helped me prepare for my bath than stayed in the room to make sure I would be safe as I washed myself. I was wrong to think it'd be like the nurses, I genuinely felt safer with her there, and the jokes she makes always cheered me up.

"Much better." She said as I was drying myself off, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get you a change of clothes she smiled as she made her way out.

I nodded more to myself than anything, I wondered what she would bring. I mildly hoped it wasn't some extremely embarrassing clothes, I could deal with some more childish clothes but if it was baby-like I would have a hard time dealing with it. Although even still, I was extremely grateful that she had even bought me new clothes at all, I really couldn't be picky when she was pouring her heart out to make me happy.

She called at the door to ask for permission to come in, I had the towel wrapped around myself so I said yes. She came in and smiled gently at me before setting some clothes on the counter, she knelt down to look me in my eyes. "Okay sweetie, I brought two pairs of clothes. One is just solid colors, and the other is some clothes me and your father really liked, which one do you prefer? You won't hurt my feelings either way." She gave me a reassuring look and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at her and thought for a moment, "Thank you J-... momma, can I have a moment to change?"

She kissed my forehead gently, "I'll be right outside the door, be careful okay? Call if you need my help.

* * *

As I left the bathroom where my hatchling was to change I felt nervous, but at the same time very happy. It didn't matter to me what he wore as long as he was happy. Especially since he was now starting to call me his momma, which made my heart melt every time. I heard Colin approach on my left and turned to give him a loving smile.

"Everything alright?" He asked as he put an arm around me.

I nodded and leaned into his embrace, "Just waiting for him to change."

He smirked, "Why are you so nervous than?"

She stammered her words, "I… I r-really… I don't know."

He leaned in and said a lot quieter, "Perhaps you're waiting for a little more to change, than just his clothes?"

I looked at him slightly offended, it wasn't that, "Of course not, he is completely allowed to be treated any way he wishes."

Colin stayed silent for a minute before he sighed, "But you still gave him two options, instead of allowing him to pick for himself. He knows which one you want him to wear, but you didn't allow him to pick what he wanted. You have to be more than just aware, you have to treat him equally honey."

I started to feel horrible, I hadn't realized I was doing it, but thinking about it, I teared up. He put his other hand against my cheek, "Shh… Don't cry about it, it's fine, really. I just wanted to give you some advice, let him pace himself."

He kissed me before I had time to say much, when he broke away he smiled reassuringly. "First day, alright? You're doing great."

I smiled, "Thank you…" He gave me one last kiss on the cheek and he continued on his way back to our room. I put on as best a smile I could and continued to wait for my little dragon.

* * *

I looked in the mirror, I smiled wide. This is definitely not that bad at all, I liked it a lot even. I eagerly approached the door and opened it, careful to use the wall to support myself. Julia's focus was broken and she looked down at me before giggling a little bit. She looked at me lovingly, "You are silly. Do you like the clothes?"

I smiled, and nodded. My two options she put in the room was a black t-shirt, with a pair of jeans. Or a childish looking shirt with some baby dragon types on it, along with some brown cargo shorts. There are a couple of other things she left me in case I wanted to wear as well. What I had ended up walking out in were the brown cargo shorts, the black t-shirt, and a hoodie over my shirt. The hoodie looked like a Flygon, it had the same green color, the hood had Flygon eyes and ears, and the back of it even had a small Flygon tail. I actually had a hard time choosing because there was another hoodie that looked like dragonite. 'There's always tomorrow.' I thought.

Julia knelt down to look at me, "Is that my little Flygon?"

I blushed heavily and gave a small giggle, "I liked the clothes, thank you very much." I said quietly.

She picked me up and did a small twirl, with me in her arms. "You are absolutely adorable, I hope you know that." She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and caused me to blush even harder.

"Colin!" Julia called out, I blushed more and began to hide my face.

Julia noticed and laughed, "I'm sorry hatchling, I can't contain myself."

Colin responded with an "On my way," and after a few moments he appeared behind Julia. He smiled knowingly, "Where is our little dragon?" He asked.

Julia giggled and turned to face him with me still covering my face embarrassingly, I wasn't ashamed or anything, the attention was just overwhelming. Once Colin saw me he came over, "Oh my! I see he's evolved into a little Flygon huh?"

He put a hand on my shoulder, "A shy little Flygon at that." He chuckled.

I uncovered my face and smiled, I held open my arms and Julia passed me over to him. I promptly went for a hug, and he returned kindly. "You guys are too much…" I said.

Colin laughed and nuzzled my cheek lightly, "Maybe you're just too little eh?"

I mildly groaned at that as he gave me an even tighter hug, Julia came and joined the hug as well. I smiled, maybe a little bit of this wasn't so bad…

* * *

"Hmm… It's absolutely disgusting." The child slowly lowered his binoculars with a huff. He shoved them rather ungracefully into the hands of another younger kid standing next to him.

"Uh… What this time?" The younger one asked.

He groaned at the question, "More of it! I'm beginning to grow sick, how could the government let this happen, it's absolutely mind-boggling that-"

The younger one tuned him out as he raised the binoculars himself. From the rather large hill they were on he could see into the small town below, where nothing but a few families started their days with gleeful picnics and other activities. He lowered the binoculars with a confused look. "What makes this sight any different than usual?"

The older one was suddenly right in his face garnering a rather nervous look from his apprentice, "You saw it didn't you?"

The younger one, growing more cautious, shook his head. Garnering a rather frustrated grown from the older one. "More of them! More of them have submitted to whatever this stupid mind control is. Just look, half of the ones from yesterday are acting even younger than before."

The young one stared at him incredulously, "You"ve already got that figured out as a fact huh?"

The older one looked down towards the park in a somber way, before clenching his fists, "Alright, I'm starting the revolution."

Just as he began walking away, his tattered black cloak was pulled on from behind, "Yeah, great plan. What is it exactly?" The young one gave him a glare.

He sheepishly crossed his arms, "I hadn't gotten to that yet."

His apprentice sighed, "Look, we were already found and nearly captured less than a week ago. We just need to lay low and wait for our heat to die off. Than, maybe, we can start something back up again."

"Like a revolution?"

He rolled his eyes, "Sure buddy."

The young one began tugging his larger friend along by the back, and just as the older one was to turn away, he noticed a kid below, nearly completely unaffected. After a few moments the kid looked over towards their direction, he sighed and shook his head. The older ones eyes bulged, "Ali?" He tried to hide his voice of surprise, he couldn't see much, but the last he saw as he was dragged further into the forest was a rather smug smile upon his face.

* * *

I was currently sitting on the floor of my bedroom, in the corner sifting through a multitude of books that were not only new, but completely changed my perspective of things. Pokemon were finally writing everything they knew down, and some of the stories fascinated me. I laid my head back as I started getting more into a book on pokemon ancient history, I was right on top of my pile of gold corner and it was surprisingly comfortable.

To my amusement, dragon type pokemon had a tendency to be known as beasts to be dealt with on sight. Completely wild and uncontrollable monsters as the book said. The first human to strike a bond with a dragon type was a young girl who was also an outcast from her village. She was allowed to stay and all, but the villagers treated her like an animal. One day her own mother threw the young girl out of her gardens exclaiming; "Good for nothing you are!" The girl ran from the village weeping uncontrollably. She ran as far and as fast as she could before her legs gave out beneath her.

I looked up from my book as my door creaked open to the dismay of Julia who stood at the door with a sheepish smile and a bit of a blush, "I'm sorry if I interrupted you honey, I just… wanted to check."

I smiled warmly and nodded, "You don't have to apologize."

She sighed more to herself than anything. For a moment she seemed to consider leaving before her eye caught my book, "I didn't know what you liked to read, so I just got a rather odd arrangement of books for you to try. We could go to the library soon if you'd like."

I thought for a moment, "Yeah that sounds nice. But these books are good for now."

She started to approach, she hesitated, but I smiled and scooted over in my spot slightly to welcome her over. She sat down gently and looked towards my book cover, "Ancient history…" A moment passed and she giggled.

I just rolled my eyes a little as she wrapped an arm around me. "So what are you reading about?" She asked.

"The first dragon type and human bond. The one where her mother throws her out, and the village treats her terribly." I responded happily.

I faintly noticed her smile waver, and I felt her grip around me tighten a little bit. She put on a big smile, "Would you like me to finish reading it to you?" I nodded and relaxed myself more into her embrace.

She smiled than cleared her throat, "The girl wept in the clearing of grass and flowers, surrounded by a dark foreboding forest. All of her once vibrantly beautiful mood was gone, as if to be never recovered again. But suddenly whilst weeping in the field she felt a wave of hot air brush against her neck, and a rather terrifying grunt. At once she swung her head in terror, shielding her face but unable to run." Julia mocked the terrifying growl with her own, and ended the sentence in suspense.

"But curiously to the young girl's surprise, nothing had happened to her. She dared to open an eye, to find the beast with a rather guilty look upon their face. She slowly lowered her guard in wonder, and the beast seemed to become a bit more cautious. The beast, she knew, was that of a Charizard. She had heard how ferocious and unforgiving they could be, yet this one showed concern, which baffled the young girl. She wiped the tears from her eyes as the beast let out a short huff, it lowered its head closer to the girl, making her cower once again. She was met with a gentle ruffle of her hair, and she opened her eyes, giggling as the beast relentlessly sniffed at her hair." Julia imitated the action on me for a second causing me to giggle as well.

"The girl stood up finally, and said: "You're not at all as I've been told…" the Charizard tilted it's head, almost seeming to give a shrug." I gently tried to interrupt Julia, "Uhm, momma?"

"Yes sweetheart?" She said looking down at me and smiling.

"Could the Charizard understand her? In the story?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Dragon types nowadays learned through growing up around trainers. Back than, the only ones who knew what humans were saying was psychic types, and any Pokémon who were taught by psychic types." That made a good bit of sense, and I was happy with the answer.

"Why didn't Pokémon learn to speak to us?"

Julia seemed unhappy with the question, of at least, the answer to it. "A few of us could… We hid the ability on purpose, to keep humans from starting the war before we did… Dragon types couldn't speak it at all though, our voices don't allow us to make your complex sounds."

So they hid the ability before they started the war? Interesting. "Okay… Sorry about the question…" I said seeing as how it upset her.

She pulled me closer and kissed my forehead, "You don't have to apologize Dragonfly…" I blushed at the name, and Julia continued reading.

"The girl reached out towards the Charizard, and after a moment of reluctance he allowed her to set a hand upon his muzzle. He quickly huffed and shook her off afterwards, "Well you guys are still grumpy, that wasn't a lie." She said with a laugh. Free from her deadly situation her thoughts were brought back to her situation. She tried to keep herself composed, but couldn't help a few tears escape. The Charizard who had since distanced himself had made his way up behind her slowly. Whilst holding her head in one arm she felt a soft-leathery embrace around her. She looked up to find the Charizard wrapping its wings around her like a blanket." Julia imitated the action.

"The girl was feeling lost, and helpless. She was barely holding it in, and as if the Charizard knew, he gave her a soft nuzzle across the cheek, and the girl burst into tears. She clinged to the dragon, and he only wrapped his wings tighter. Tales years and years later talk of a girl who defends the forests, gently yet forcefully against the likes of bandits and other hunters. Yet more telling is the way she protects the dragon-types. Though little more than fairytales to most, those that have come in contact will tell you; dragons aren't just beasts, but amazing friends." Julia finished the story and set the book to the side. She wrapped her other arm around me and pulled me up to her chest, I smiled.

After a minute laying against her, I thought, "The girl… Me and her are kind of the same. Aren't we?"

Julia sighed, but gave a smile, "Yes, I suppose you are."

"There are others too…" I said half mindedly.

Julia looked down at me with a questioning gaze, I sighed, "There are other kids… Probably worse than me, who haven't been helped."

She nodded, "I'm sure they will be found."

I shook my head, "That's the problem. I don't think… I don't think some of those kids need this."

Julia smiled lowered and a pit formed in her stomach, "What are you saying, Dragonfly?"

I groaned, "I understand the way Pokémon chose to handle things, but some kids don't need this. They need… trust, they need someone that's there for them because they want to be, not because it's the law."

I felt a tear hit my back, "You're… you're right, but… You trust me? Right?" Julia said.

I didn't realize what I was saying might hurt her feelings, I looked up and a few tears were beginning to fall. "Yes, yes I trust you. And I trust Collin, Julia, and Roger. No I love you guys. But…"

"But I still feel like some kids are out there, and they need genuine help, not a police force after them. I want…" I paused as Julia gave me a worried look.

"You want to help them… you've always been like that you know." She smiled and pulled me up closer, nuzzling my cheek. "We will help them, somehow. But how about we worry about you first."

I gave her a raised eyebrow and she sighed, "Okay, let me worry about you first, you already scare me half to death all the time. I don't need more of it."

Julia gently set me back down into my avalanche of plush gold and began to stand up. I was still thinking over our conversation, whether or not it was a good idea to express my thoughts like that. I trusted Julia well enough, but my trust past her was very thin, what if she were to tell somebody else she knows? What if that person would go on to tell someone from the HAA? They could have me forced into a different mindset, or worse, re-housed with a new family…

No… Julia wouldn't risk anything that would have us separated again. She's way too protective, she'd have anybody who tries to tear us apart eliminated much longer before they could complete their task. And Colin? I… I'd like to believe he wouldn't give me up. I haven't spoken to him much about himself, which seems a bit selfish now. I'll make it a point to talk to him later.

Julia looked down at me with a curious expression, "It's nearing lunchtime. Are you feeling hungry?"

I was about to answer nonchalantly, but as I looked up to answer and saw her face, I gave a direct answer. "I'm getting pretty hungry yes."

She smiled and nodded, "Well, Why don't we go find your father hmm?"

I picked up the book off the ground and shut it, before laying it back on the shelf. Julia kneeled down and offered to pick me up, I blushed realizing I had no real way to get myself off the ground, and took the offer with a laugh. I don't know why, but even with all this I still felt an emptiness I couldn't explain. It wasn't spreading but, I had to figure out what was causing it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I'm so lazy guys, more should be out soonish (don't quote me). most of this chapter was done more recently then anything, and I kind of feel l like I'm back on pace, to an extent. Also I kinda wanna do a christmas special chapter, rather unrelated to the actual story, but just cause it sounds fun to write. So keep an eye out for that, I'll be posting it on this story. Ekther way thanks for all the support (even the unfriendly criticism :P), I love reading reviews and such. Enough rambling, here is the chapter!**

**-Fiygon, out!**

* * *

Later on a bit after lunch, we were all three sitting on the couch in the living room. I was situated in between both as they showed me some of the shows they like. I couldn't say they were my favorite, but the shows they watched weren't terrible at the very least, I'd give them that. I was mostly falling asleep on the current one as I leaned deeper into Julia's side. She had a hand rested gently on my back, once the show ended she looked down for my reaction and giggled. "Someone's sleepy already?"

I opened my eyes more and huffed, "I'm not tired."

Colin nudged my side as he put on a mischievous grin, "I don't know. Somebody looked completely ready for a nap time I'd say."

I just huffed more and crossed my arms, "I'm not a baby I don't need naps."

The two of them just looked at each other and laughed at my expense. And Colin put a hand to his chin, "Hmm… Well. If you're a big enough to not need a nap." He looked at me with a devilish grin, as he flared his wings out and put his claws out scarily, "Than there's only one thing left to tire you out." He said menacingly.

I giggled and put my hands up defensively, but nothing could prepare me. I felt something against my back as it relentlessly began to tickle me. I realized it was his tail, he used the moment of surprise to get past my defenses and the onslaught was brutal.

Past my laughs I could barely beg for mercy, "Dad!" I laughed more, "S-Stop it."

He briefly held off, "Oh? Now you're demanding I stop? Know your place little dragon!"

I tried to back up but was stuck against Julia, "Momma help!"

She jumped right into the action. She covered me with her wings and wrapped her arms around me, combatting his advances with her tail. "Back foul beast!"

We were all laughing and Colin seemed to tire out, he mock growled, "You may have bested me this time, but I will get revenge, one day!"

Julia released her hold on me and we high-fived, afterwards Colin picked me up, he laughed and gave me a hug which I returned happily. After a few minutes, I decided to ask a question I had. "Do you guys have middle names?"

They both looked at eachother curiously, Julia thought for a moment, "Hmm, we don't. But I think that's because we'd be the first generation of Northwings, nobody before us to give us midd-"

She gasped to me and Colin's surprise as she looked at me guiltily, "We forgot to give you a middle name!"

Me and Colin looked at eachother. And Colin looked conflicted, "Don't you have a middle name Son?"

I actually didn't know about that anymore. "Uh, I used to. But I'm sure it's not really valid anymore. Plus, the people who gave it to me are…" Colin smiled sympathetically.

"Well, better late than never." Colin said.

Julia put a hand on my shoulder, "How about this, we all think of some good middle names, and we tell eachother tomorrow night?" Me and Colin nodded.

Come to think of it, what was my middle name before? I had nearly forgotten my time before the mountains. I can't quite keep myself from keeping a smile on my face when I think back, unless Julia is in the memory. I was struggling to hold my smile, what was it? My satchel would have… Oh, yeah. That's still on the mountain. Julia brought me out of my thoughts, "What is it Dragonfly?" Yeah, I should've expected that.

I sighed, "I was thinking about the mountain… The one I was living on."

I could tell that it upset Julia when I brought up the past, but nevertheless she actually managed to hold a smile this time. "Hmm? Why is that?"

"I left some… Important things up there… Did anybody ever find it?" I asked hopefully.

Colin ruffled my hair, "Afraid not bud, you managed to hide real good. It's also getting very cold since it's close to winter, the mountain is going to be impossible to search, until spring at the least."

Julia looked sympathetic, "Sorry sweetie, we'll see if we can get someone to get it for you next year, Okay?"

I sighed but nodded anyway. Not much that can be done about it, but still. Colin nuzzled me, which I didn't expect in the slightest, "Hey… how about we go to my favorite restaurant for dinner tonight? I'm sure you'd love it."

I perked up at the idea, I haven't gotten the chance to see the town with Pokémon everywhere now. And I could really use some potentially familiar faces. I wonder if he's still out there... I nodded my head and Julia cleared her throat, "I don't know… Isn't it, kinda cold out? And I'm sure Keiran is trying to adjust still."

I turned to her, "It sounds like fun to me."

She still had a worried expression about her, but she nodded after what I assume was Colin giving her the right look. "Okay, let's take you out to see the town." She smiled lightly. "But only after you've taken a nap!" She said sternly.

I sighed with a smile, "Okay, okay."

* * *

_I laughed as I picked myself back up after another fall backwards into the snow. On the other side of the playground I could see Jewel, she looked worried once she knocked me over, but she got serious as I started to form another snowball, "Oh yeah? This one has your name on it Jewel!" I called out to her._

_She play mocked me by sticking her tongue out, "I'd like to see you try, little one."_

_I giggled and ran forward, making sure to take cover behind a slide. Peaking out briefly I could see her back turned as she formed a snowball herself. I thought this was my chance, so I stood up and ran as fast as I could through the snow, she turned around in playful surprise as I took my best throw._

_It didn't quite live up to my expectations, but I managed to hit her right on the chest. She fell to her knees in a dramatic way, "No! How could I be so foolish!" She fell over into the snow and played dead._

_I laughed, "Yeah! I told you!"_

_I ran up to her, intent on relishing in my victory. But as I approached she rose up and shoved a big snowball in my face, "Foolish child! I've come back from the dead for vengeance!" She said._

_She picked me up and growled making me die of laughter. She helped wipe the snow from my face, than she spun in a circle with me, as she laughed as well. We finally stopped and fell over back into the snow._

_I sat up in my spot with a bit of a huff, "Where is he? He said he'd be here like forever ago."_

_Julia sat up as well, "Patience, you know he always keeps his promises."_

_I sighed, "He has to show up."_

_A few minutes later I heard my name called, "Keiran, over here!"_

_Me and Julia turned and instantly shot up, "I knew you'd be here!" I said with a laugh._

_Julia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, I shook my head, "Jewel knew you'd be here too!"_

_He finally got up to us and he stopped, breathing heavily from the run. "Yeah Keiran, I wouldn't ever leave you alone like that."_

* * *

My eyes slowly opened once again to the sight of my new bedding, whilst the design tried to cheer me up my head was spinning. And I had a terrible feeling, not quite sickness, but discomforting. I heard something rustling, and upon looking around noticed Colin had fallen asleep in a nearby chair. He had carried me to my room, but I guess he was tired too.

He opened his eyes and briefly smiled before his face washed with worry, confusingly he stood up and approached me, "Is everything alright?" He asked gently.

He must have noticed my less than aware face, and he sighed, "You're… crying, buddy."

I put my hand to my eyes in alarm and he hadn't been lying, I wiped a few streams of tears away and looked down in confusion. "I guess it was… from my dream." I said slowly.

He kneeled down and offered his arms, and I took to his embrace. I buried my face into his shoulder, and he started rubbing my back. "Crying is good, alright? Don't ever try and hold it in."

I groaned, "I'm not even really sure… why I was crying."

He chuckled, "Well, would you like to go out, now that you've had some sleep?"

I looked up with a smile and nodded, "It sounds fun."

On our way out of my room he grabbed my crutch, leading himself into the living room where Julia sat, quietly reading a book. She had reading glasses on and I giggled, alerting her to our presence. She looked up and smiled warmly, "There's my hatchling. Sleep well?" She asked as Colin passed me into her arms.

I nodded, "It was… good." She nodded, then looked up at Colin, she smiled back down to me.

I looked at her book, "What are you reading?"

She blushed a bit and stuttered, "Oh i-it's just a little fantasy book…"

Colin laughed from behind us, "A bit of a romantic one I bet."

She blushed even harder and glared back at him, "Colin, seriously?"

After a moment Julia noticed me inspecting her reading glasses and she laughed, "Would you like to try them?"

I nodded, and she put them on my face. They felt really funny at first, and looking out of them made me eyes hurt, but after a few minutes everything around me became much, much clearer. I had known for quite a while that my eyesight wasn't the best, it was completely manageable, as I was nearsighted. But I hadn't ever gotten the chance to fix them in any way. I looked around, and my face must've been some odd combination as Julia grew worried. "Do those… do they help you see honey?"

I smiled back at her and nodded, "Yes, I can see better. You're very pretty Momma."

She blushed and nuzzled my face before worriedly looking up at Colin, "Do we know an eye doctor?"

Colin thought for a moment, "Well, I don't know them in particular, but there is one in town. Funny enough it's a block or two down from my favorite restaurant."

Julia smiled, "Is it open?"

After a nod from Colin she looked back down at me. "How does that sound?" I nodded thankfully, and her face grew slightly upset, "Why didn't you say anything about your eyesight? We could have helped you much sooner…"

I shrugged, "I didn't think they were that bad… and I didn't want to cause any more trouble."

Julia sighed, and held me to her chest, "How many times do I have to tell you that you're not a burden. We love you, and we want to give you the things you deserve."

Colin placed a paw on my back and put an arm around Julia, "And we know that everything isn't suddenly perfect, but you need the support." He said. I could agree on one thing, everything was definitely not perfect… Not to say it was bad.

"Alright little one," Julia started as I looked at her curiously, "Are you ready to head out?"

After a quiet nod we got ready, and Julia helped carry me to the car. After opening the back, I had forgotten that I had my own car seat and blushed heavily. Colin and Julia both noticed and chuckled, "It's much safer I promise." Julia said.

I groaned, "So is a seat belt…"

Julia shook her head with a smile, "That's why it has a seat belt as well sweetie."

Realizing I couldn't win any argument I sighed and allowed her to strap me in. I would have done so myself, but it was as if the thing was specifically designed so that I needed help strapping in. Probably because it was.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, we had entered the main area of the city. Keeping in mind that I had not been to this city very often beforehand either, so everything was alien to me. But most things were still recognizable, they hadn't changed the brands by much. A few new companies dotted about, but not overbearing.

No, the biggest change was obviously the occupants. Of which I could see a few dozen walking down sidewalks and such, some with other humans in varying levels of age, being treated at varying levels of age… It was quite odd I had to admit, seeing Pokémon pushing strollers, or carrying other kids, duly noting I did the same with Julia, but… not around other people.

Some kids seemed less than thrilled, others miserable. I'd say a good majority were either adamant or at least reasonably okay with it all. I couldn't quite tell as we were moving past quickly, although Pokémon spotting was becoming quite fun. "What do you think?" Julia asked from the other front seat, noticing my impressed looks.

"I've never seen a lot of these Pokémon, before…" I said in awe as we passed a public park, with a couple dozen families in it.

Julia giggled, "That's a bit ironic for a Pokémon trainer, isn't it my little dragonfly?"

Blushing I gave off a huff, and Colin spoke up, "You've seen plenty of rare dragon types though I assume?"

I smiled, "Yeah, you two."

Julia shook her head, "What about when you met the leader of the dragon gym? He showed you all of his Pokémon."

I looked downwards in memory, "I guess."

Julia, noticing she had upset me, turned away anxiously. A look from Colin to try and keep her calm seemed to work, as they changed the subject, and talked amongst each other.

* * *

_"Wow!" I said, staring up at the gigantic site of a Tyrantrum. I was barely containing my excitement at this point. Even Jewel seemed impressed at his size, as she looked up wearily._

_"And here is my Garchomp!" The gym leader said._

_The Tyrantrum took a few steps back with a prideful look, as a rather intimidating and serious Garchomp appeared. I was super excited, as I ran up to check him out. The Garchomp, however, completely ignoring me. Confusion set in, realizing it was having an odd staring contest with Jewel. Jewel slowly approached again to put her claws around my chest, seemingly trying to protect me. "Jewel it's fine! He's pretty cool, right?"_

_I heard the gym leader laughing, as Julia looked down at me surprised. "Do you know him?" I asked Julia._

_"No, little one." She said from behind me._

_I expected them to chill at some point, but eventually the gym leader chuckled. "Garchomp, return!"_

_After a prolonged moment he returned to his pokeball, and Jewel was perfectly fine again. A few more Pokémon showings later and the leader approached me, "Here, I figure you'll need it if you're thinking of taking my job from me."_

_I chuckled nervously and blushed as he handed me a pokeball. I heard Jewel mumbling behind me, "Better not be a Gible or I swear…" I smiled as I nervously threw it out, and a Bagon popped out._

_I was rather shocked, "Are you sure?" I asked in disbelief._

_The gym leader chuckled, "My team is complete. But you've still got room. I found him trying to do some rather dangerous stunts on a mountain recently, he really wants someone who can take the time to train him. I figured you'd be a perfect fit."_

_I kneeled down as the Bagon walked up, "Hey, I'm Keiran, you ready to become a champion buddy?" I asked._

_I took it's repeating of its name in a happy tone as a yes, "Yes, I know we can do it!"_

_"Welcome to the family." Jewel greeted, before embracing both of us in a hug._

* * *

Julia was becoming increasingly nervous as I hadn't said anything, or looked up from my sight on the floor for a while. Until we eventually came upon a parking spot, and the car stopped. "Ready you two?" Colin asked.

"Keiran?" He asked noticing I hadn't responded.

I looked up after my name was heard, "Oh.. yes I'm ready. Are we at the eye doctor?"

Colin smiled, "Not quite, it's still a block or so away, I thought the walk would be nice."

I nodded as Julia looked at Colin nervously, and he returned a smile. Julia helped unbuckle me and get out, just as we were about to leave I spoke up, "Uh, momma, could I walk? Please?"

She looked at me nervously and nodded, fetching my crutch out of the car and gently setting me on the ground, handing it to me. "Okay… but If anything hurts or you feel tired at all. Please, tell me."

I nodded, slightly aggravated that I was so dependent on her, even if I was happy. We began walking down the sidewalk, my free hand being held by Julia as I used the other hand for my crutch. As we walked I could tell a lot of eyes were on me, mainly by passersby. A few families passed us with strollers and kids inside, either cooing or sympathetically smiling at me. Some passed with the kids walking themselves, but they were usually clothed like really young.

One particular family walked past, a Nidoqueen, and Nidoking. Pushing a stroller with a kid inside, who seemed rather embarrassed yet happy, and oddly enough older than me. He was in a purple Nidoran hoodie, so it was quite obvious his parents were probably overbearing. Although I was still wearing my Flygon hoodie so I couldn't really judge. The family stopped as the Nidoqueen gasped, "Oh my, is that the little dragon?" She nearly squealed.

I blushed super heavy and averted my eyes, as they got closer. Julia giggled, "Yep, my son. My little dragonfly." She said giving me a nuzzle.

I just groaned and hid my face, "Momma, stop…"

The Nidoking chuckled, and gave Colin an exasperated look that he returned. The Nidoqueen cooed and kneeled down, "Well, I'm happy you're safe now little one."

I smiled, "Thank you, mam."

She pulled away and started a discussion with Julia, I ignored it as I approached the stroller awkwardly, and greeted him. "Hey, I'm Keiran."

Even through his obviously embarrassed look, he flashed a small smile. "I'm James."

After a moment of awkward silence he asked, "What happened to your uh… legs?"

"Oh, they found me on a doorstep in the middle of a blizzard. My hypothermia kinda screwed them up." I answered.

He looked annoyed, "And your new parents let you walk? How's that fair…"

I smiled slightly, "Did they not let you decide on… this?"

He sighed, "Well I agreed to let them, with a few conditions, but they were very insistent."

A few moments more and I asked, "So how'd they find you?"

He thought for a moment, "I didn't really do anything… I just kind of let them take me when they got to my town."

My eyes widened, "So you've been like this since the beginning? Is it getting any better? Or do you dislike it?"

He laughed, "It's certainly odd, but I haven't had any reason to dislike anything. Other than my very, very overbearing parents." He said.

I heard my parents laugh, and the Nidoqueen came back over to the stroller. "Seems like you two are getting along. Maybe we could schedule a playdate?"

My face flushed red, though James just sighed with an annoyed look, seemingly used to it. Julia came over and set her paw on my shoulder, "Well you have our Info, that could be fun, right dragonfly?" She said looking down at me.

I just slowly nodded, "I'd like to talk to James more…" I answered.

Colin and the Nidoking shook hands and after a farewell we departed from each other. After a few more minutes of walking, Julia seemed to notice my face was still red. "You might want to get used to that, you're a bit of a hot topic right now." She said giggling at my face after she said that.

After coming upon the eye doctor we walked in, nobody was around the waiting room or anything. There was just someone at the reception desk, a Glameow looked up from some papers and smiled. "Welcome, what can I do for you?"

Julia stepped forward, "My son's needs his eyes checked, and most likely some glasses."

She nodded, and asked a bunch of questions about date of birth and such. Only just now sinking in how much Julia knew about me, she answered it all perfectly. "When is the last time he's had his eyes checked? Would you happen to know?"

Before I could say anything Julia continued, "Seven years ago, I think it was April, might have been March."

I looked at her in disbelief and Colin chuckled, "She is your mother, after all."

She turned to look down at me, "Yep, you're mine little dragon." She smiled warmly.

The Glameow thanked us and asked us to head into the office, since nobody else was here there was no wait. After walking in a Zoroark wearing a Button white coat greeted us, "Hiya, I'm Doctor Smith, you can just call me Andrew."

He smiled as Julia introduced us, than he looked down at me, "So, I'm guessing your hatchling is here for a short check hmm?"

Julia nodded, "He neglected to tell us his eyesight was terrible, but forgot that you can't hide things from a mother."

The doctor chuckled as I averted my eyes with a huff, "Well, why don't we fix the problem real quick shall we? I'll just need you to sit right here for a few minutes, and we'll do a few tests." He gestured to a chair in front of a machine.

I nodded, "Sounds good…"

After sitting down the first test he did was get me to read the letters off the wall. He nodded as I got to the fifth line and started having trouble, and I noticed Julia nuzzling into Colin worriedly. I almost laughed at how worried she always was.

After that test he did a few more, ending on this test involving a machine with two eye holes. He's switch between them and ask which looked clearer. A few minutes later he stopped the testing. "Well, he definitely needs glasses or contacts. He's nowhere near legally blind so don't you two worry." He said looking at my parents with a smile, Julia tried to shake off her nervous look as he continued. "I would say he does probably need to wear them most of the time, unless sleeping or something of course."

The idea hadn't bothered me, I figured if they were ever checked out I'd need a permanent solution. "So, are you going to be trying contacts or glasses?"

Julia looked down at me questioningly, "Glasses, I think." I said.

She smiled, "I bet you'll look really handsome with glasses."

I leaned into her side and she nuzzled me, the doctor led us back to the other room and allowed me to pick out some glasses rims. I ended up choosing some rather large frames with a dark green coloration. And Julia and Colin both told me I looked great, causing me to blush more. Then we gave our shipping address, and he said they'd arrive in the next couple of days. And we made our way out of the office, "Thank you, Sir!" I said on my way out. He chuckled and waved back.

After a few minutes of walking Julia looked down at me, "You know, I wasn't kidding. You looked absolutely adorable in those glasses."

I blushed, "I know you weren't," I said with a smile.

Colin shrugged, "He could strap a piece of scrap metal to his eyes and you'd still think he's adorable sweetheart." He said, making me laugh.

She huffed, and devised a way to get back, "Oh I just can't wait. Now when we read together you'll look just like mommy!"

"Stop…" I groaned covering my face. She burst out laughing, and I glared at her.

We finally got to the restaurant after being teased the whole way. Upon reaching the restaurant and walking in, the place was a lot more fancy than I expected. I expected a bunch of families, really loud and annoying ones. But the place was far from that. There were families though, some dressed rather fancy to the point it felt like a rich place. The waitress at the front, a Frillish, greeted us.

"Table for 3," Colin said politely.

She nodded and we slowly followed, until we came upon a booth. Seating ourselves at the table, I sat across from them. She began passing us our menus, before asking for our drink orders. Both my parents requested water but I hesitated on a thought, "Do you have tea?"

The waitress smiled, "Of course, regular or sweet?"

"Regular please," I asked happily.

"Right away, such a young man too! Ordering for himself." I blushed and smiled awkwardly as she walked off.

Julia and Colin smiled sympathetically at me, and Julia took my menu from me, "I hate when restaurants do this, she gave you a kid's menu as well." She said looking at it in annoyance.

I shrugged, "It's okay, the kid's menu is fine."

She looked back up at me with a raised eyebrow, "You think I'd let you get a kid's meal? You're already skin and bones child…"

I looked up defensively, "That doesn't mean I have to eat like I'm starved…"

Colin laughed a bit, "Son, did you see yourself eat breakfast this morning?"

I huffed and turned away as Julia sighed, "As your mother, I'm not giving you a choice. Even if I have to order for you."

I nodded slowly, and once the waitress brought us our drinks, Julia requested that I order from the regular menu. Which not only was embarrassing for me, but caused the waitress a bit of panic as well, as she wouldn't stop apologizing. Julia hadn't made the request rudely, I guess it just wasn't normal for families to still allow free will? Which seemed very unnerving.

We ordered our food after a bit, and I decided on what seemed to be quesadillas. It wasn't a Mexican restaurant, I didn't know if specific food type restaurants even still existed. They had a bit of everything on the menu. After the food arrived my parents had begun eating, and even though I liked my food, I still ended up picking at it mindlessly.

After a few minutes Julia looked at me worriedly, "Dragonfly, do you not like it?"

I hadn't responded and she huffed, "Keiran, is everything alright?" She asked.

At my name I looked up surprised, "Huh? Sorry… the food is good."

"But what's bothering you?" Colin asked.

I shrugged rather unconvincingly, "Nothing important, I'm just not used to any of this."

Deciding to leave it alone for now they nodded, and Julia's face grew more playful, "You better eat, unless you want mommy to help you eat?" She teased. I silently nodded and began eating a bit more, Julia seemed caught off guard by my lack of reaction. I wasn't trying to make them worry, but I couldn't help but feel out of place slightly.

After dinner we thanked the waitress, and ensured her it was fine once again. On our walk back I noticeably lagged behind them, to keep my thoughts to myself as best as possible. Julia kept looking backwards to check on me, but continued to quietly speak to Colin.

* * *

"Hey, boss. Come look." The younger kid said out loud from his place in a bush.

The older one looked up from his mild sunset watching with an annoyed look, "I swear, if this is another stupid thing I'll revoke your binocular privelages." He swiped them from his hand as he held them to his face.

"Alright what am I looking at?" He asked.

The young one sighed, "The sidewalk, no, up… Higher!" He growled as he guided his companion's eyes.

"Hmmph," he started, "So is that the dragon kid or whatever they call him?"

The younger one nodded, "Yeah! And look, he's still walking and everything."

"He's still holding the Flygon's hand…" the older one pointed out.

The younger one growled and swiped his binoculars back, "Doesn't matter, the point is, he's still mostly unaffected."

"Are you thinking what I think you are?"

The duo looked at each other with a grin of approval, before nodding their heads.

"We should get food?"

"What!? No!" The older one yelled.

* * *

We were all inside sitting at the couch once again. I hadn't said a word on the car ride, not out of anything negative, I was just lost in my thoughts. The TV was on, yet I don't think either of them were really paying attention, they would glance at me from between them, and give me smiles periodically. Colin sighed, "Keiran, is there anything you want to talk about?"

I hadn't processed his question as I sat alone in my mind, until Julia nudged me gently. "Oh, sorry, what did you need?" I asked.

He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow, and I knew what they were asking. I laughed awkwardly, "No… no everything is… great."

Julia hummed, "Maybe I should call you Dragonlie instead of fly?" She teased.

Julia looked at me worriedly when I didn't react, and I averted my gaze, "it's nothing..."

She guided my face to hers, "No… What's wrong, please tell us." She pleaded.

I sighed, and after a moment of silence mumbled it under my breath, "Hmm?" Julia said, encouraging me to speak up.

"I miss him..." A pause, and worried glances between Julia and Colin, I sighed again. "It's stupid… forget about it…"

"Hey… it's not stupid, continue…" Colin urged.

I felt Julia's grip around me tighten, but I slightly wiggled my way into a looser position, to her obvious dismay. "Miss who, dragonfly?"

I didn't quite know why, but that question had made my anger flare intensely. I made a half growling sound as I slipped myself out of Julia's grip, "Of course you don't remember, nobody cares but me."

Julia looked at me shocked, and upset, as she stuttered, "W-Who? I-I um… Please help me understand…"

"Soren! My only human friend? Essentially an older brother? That Soren, Julia!"

A few tears escaped Julia's eyes, and I could tell she was terrified I had called her by name. "Oh… Keiran, he hasn't been found yet."

Colin put a hand on my shoulder, "Keiran…"

I shrugged it off and glared at them both as I backed away, "No! If he doesn't deserve it, than I can't accept help either!"

I looked at Julia with venom, "I expected you of all people to remember him." She averted her eyes to the ground, and I grabbed my crutch nearby.

Colin stopped me, "Keiran it's okay…"

I ignored him as I stood up and started towards my room, I looked back towards Julia and she had nothing to say, "If you forgot about him… Than go ahead and forget about me. You don't have to pretend to care anymore out of obligation." Julia winced and started shaking. I hadn't meant to be so harsh, but my anger was blinding me.

I started off down the hall as Colin looked on helplessly, "We can talk!..." he called to me.

The sound of my room door slamming resonated in the otherwise silent house. I growled once again as I started to cry, more upset and overwhelmed than angry now. I realized I didn't mean what I had said to Julia right away, but I was still very upset she had forgotten about him. I put my ear up to the crack in my door, and sure enough Julia was breaking down. Deciding that I would rather be angry than feel sympathy, I threw myself into my bed and set the crutch down.

* * *

Colin sighed as he held his mate in his arms, trying to provide some small semblance of comfort. She was shaking and crying, which upset him as well. "I-I'm a f-failure…" she groaned.

"Shhh, no you're not."

"I can't b-be a mother… he h-hates… m-me…."

"He doesn't hate you." He said rubbing her back gently.

"I can't make him l-love me, I ruined e-everything…" she nearly slumped in his arms.

Colin sighed and put his paws around her face, to force her to look up at him, "This is sadly part of being a mother, even if it feels horrible. With everything that's going on, I'm surprised it took this long for him to explode…"

"B-But… it's not the adoption upsetting him, it's me… he t-thinks I don't love him… he thinks I'm pretending…" she said in a slight panic.

Colin hugged her tight, "I don't think he meant that honey… But if he did, than you're obligated to prove him wrong."

After a minute of her allowing him to hold her she shuddered, "W-What do I do?

"Just give him a bit, and we'll try and talk. Okay?" She nodded and they stayed mostly silent as they waited.


End file.
